Forever
by miss.hawkins
Summary: What will happen to everyone's favorite boy-hood hero as he unwillingly grows up for the girl he loves? Disney Crossover Couple - Peter Pan & Ariel The Little Mermaid
1. Again

****

1 - Again

**

* * *

**

"Give up, Hook! You'll never win!"

"Blast you, Pan! I'll get you for this!"

The young boy laughed. It really was very funny. The red-faced Captain stared up at him with undeniable rage in his eyes, his hook the only barrier between life and becoming a crocodile's dinner.

The pair had battled it out for over an hour; Peter with a look of absolute enthrallment on his face, Captain Hook with a bitter sneer, pining for revenge on the boy who had made his life a living nightmare. Their swords clashed again and again, creating a dull ringing that echoed all across Neverland, the small island they both inhabited. Eventually, however, Peter had gotten the upper-hand, and Captain Hook was left dangling over the side of the _Jolly Roger_, holding onto the plank for dear life. His face was very white. The hungry crocodile snapped its jaws below.

The boy grinned with delight, wedging the small dagger he carried under the Captain's hook. The Captain cried out in terror.

"Smee! SMEE!"

There was a scrambling of feet, followed by a low wheezing sound. The door that led to the galley below creaked open noisily and a small, pudgy man burst forth. He surveyed the situation quickly, and then hastened to his superior's side.

"Cap'n!"

Waddling as fast as his stubby legs would allow, he crossed the deck, eyeing Peter suspiciously. Peter raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"SMEEEEEE!" came the Captain's voice.

Peter laughed even more uproariously, doubling over onto the deck. A golden comet whizzed past his ear. Then, bells chimed. He stopped and looked up.

"Hiya, Tink!" Peter said, beaming.

But something was not right. The tiny pixie responded, in what Peter thought to be, an extremely icy tone. His eyebrows furrowed. Tink was rarely, if ever, unkind to him. He had grown used to the looks of admiration she constantly shot at him.

This was just…_bizarre._

"Tink, what's wrong?" Peter asked, eyeing his small friend with apprehension. He rocked on the balls of his feet, and floated to where she was hovering. She merely frowned, kicking the air in front of her with a decisive _snap_, sending a plume of pixie dust into the air. Her eyes were bloodshot. A spasm of alarm erupted in Peter.

"Tink," he said, panicking, "Tink, what's wrong? Are ya hurt, Tink? Who did-?"

"Aha! Taste your defeat, boy!"

Peter whirled around, dagger at the ready. Somehow, and Peter wasn't quite sure how, Smee had managed to pull the Captain to his feet; His knees shook as though ice cubes had been dropped down his back, the plank quivering under his weight. His face was alive with fury.

"Never!" Peter screamed back dramatically, grinning from ear to ear. Hook stomped over to him, growing more menacing with each step. Peter had barely raised his dagger in time, before, _crash_. The two weapons collided with thunderous force. Under the mass, Peter's arm trembled. This did not go unnoticed.

"Pan is losing his nerve, is he?" Captain Hook jeered, pushing his greasy black hair out of his eyes.

Turning very red in the face, Peter growled loudly, his blood boiling in his veins. With a strangled cry, he summoned all the force he could and shoved. The move caught Hook by surprise. He stumbled over his own feet and landed with a loud _thunk_ onto the deck, cursing loudly. His body went limp. Smee scrambled from where he stood to Captain Hook, fanning his face with a worried expression.

"CAPTAIN!"

Still angry, though slightly pleased with himself, Peter looked over his shoulder and whistled. "Come on, Tink! Let's finish him!"

Tinkerbell still glared at him, floating in the same spot she'd been in two minutes earlier. She surveyed him, biting her lip.

"Tink?"

And then with no warning, she collapsed onto the deck, sobbing.

Stunned, Peter could only stare for a moment. Then he dropped to all fours, gently placing the small pixie in his hands. His heart was racing. He had never seen Tinkerbell like this. Her tears burned against his skin. Unsure of how to act, but knowing he had to _something_, Peter carefully patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. That is, until he realized he might be crushing her in his hand; he stopped immediately.

It seemed to have done the trick. Either that or Tink was just embarrassed. Either way, she sniffled once, rubbed her eyes, and sat up.

"Tink, what is it?" Peter asked one final time.

She chimed back at him in a small voice. He froze.

"Wait. Say that again."

She repeated it.

This time, Peter knew he had heard correctly. His eyes widened. _It couldn't be…_ Not here. But… In a whisper, so low Tinkerbell had to strain to hear, he said one word.

"Ariel."

Joy flooded his body.

Slowly, Tinkerbell raised herself from his palm, waiting. He did not notice her. Mechanically, he got to his feet.

"She's back?" His mind was numb. Numb with bliss.

After a short, curt nod by Tinkerbell, his face broke into a huge smile. His feet naturally floated off the deck. He stared off into space, then, with a loud, clear, happy rooster crow, he was flying. The small firefly blinked once. Peter was gone. She traced her eyes along the landscape, finally spotting him. He was already fifty yards away, heading in the direction of the Mermaid Lagoon. Tink hovered, rooted where she was, then seemed to come to her senses and launched herself into the air. She blasted after him, a whirlwind of light, her face livid.

And as both boy and pixie flew away at full force, neither noticed the man on the deck, his eyes watching the scene unfold before him. He had considered striking; the moment _had_ been perfect. But this–this _delectable_ piece of information–was far more interesting.

He clambered to his feet, ignoring Smee's relieved blabbering. Captain Hook maliciously began twiddling the end of his mustache, mulling over the name, and Peter's reaction to it.

_Ariel._

Then, he chuckled.

"Losing your nerve, Pan. Losing your nerve."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

_Subject_: Peter Pan + The Little Mermaid crossover

_Rating_: **PG**

_Couples_: Peter Pan/Ariel

_Back story:_ Ariel used to live in Neverland with the mermaids, until her father decided to move to a new home, Atlantica. Tearfully, she had to say goodbye to her best friend, Peter Pan. Now, 4 years later, on her seventeenth birthday, she has returned to pay him a little visit. What will happen when everyone's favorite boyhood hero unwillingly learns to grow up for the girl he loves?

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own these characters. I just borrow them. This was written for my own amusement.


	2. Forever

**CHAPTER 2 – Forever**

Adrenaline pounded in Peter's veins, urging him to move faster. The wind tousled his hair violently. Peter kept a firm hand on his hat, afraid it might fly away in the blustery gales. Stretches of jungle disappeared beneath him. Pounding beats erupted from his heart, making his whole chest tingle. For a moment, he thought his insides might burst, and he would have to traverse the entire island on his emotions alone.

_I would_, he thought with surprise.

He flew at a furious rate; it took several minutes for him to realize that Tinkerbell was nowhere to be seen. He screeched to a halt in mid-air. Tinkerbell never left him. Never. The idea was…insane. Slowly, he turned around to gaze along the path he had been flying, hoping to see a small orb of light among the clouds. Nothing.

_Good going, Pan._

She was bound to be furious. Inhaling, Peter's eyes searched the landscape once more, hoping. But there was nothing. Realizing he had a choice to make, he scratched his head, mulling over his thoughts. On the one hand, he could not stand when Tink was mad at him. They had always been best friends. However, Ariel was here. And he had not seen her in so long. They had been best friends as well. What should he do? Peter closed his eyes, letting his feelings immerse him. He was, after all, a child. Not rational like an adult. A moment passed. Peter floated in mid-air, the wind blasting against his face. Then, slowly, he opened his eyes, and with a wandering look, cast a last searching glance in the direction of the _Jolly Roger_. Tink would forgive him. Uneasy, he continued his rigorous pace, her face flashing in his mind. Then, the face changed, and a blanket of red hair took over his senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes were hazy. Unfocused. They locked gazes, and Peter's eyes widened in alarm. It was bad. The blue orbs he had become so accustomed to seeing were dull. Lifeless. They watched him wearily as he descended from the clouds.

When he looked back upon it later, as he often did, Peter realized there had been other signs as well. Signs he had been too preoccupied to notice at the time. How could he have been so oblivious?

Her face was downcast, depressed. Purple bags coated her eyes; her cheeks were flushed and puffy. Even the sparkly green of her tail was muted. She had it pulled up to her body, her chin resting on it softly. She bit her lip, her gaze following his every movement. The fiery mass that was her hair hung limp around her face. She didn't even bother to push her bangs out of her eyes.

Quickly, Peter dropped onto the rock next to her, crossing his legs as he went. The silence that followed was deafening. Several times, he fidgeted where he was, anxious. Peter could not stand being still. It was just so…_boring_. He belonged to the sky with the winds at his back, the clouds his only obstacle. He began to rock back and forth, waiting for her to speak.

But she didn't right away. Instead, she simply stared at him, a statue in the early-afternoon light. Her eyes traced the contours of his face, as though attempting to commit it to memory.

Peter shifted uneasily. Around him, he could feel the temperature dropping rapidly. Something was very wrong.

Then, finally–

"I'm leaving."

Peter raised an eyebrow. She had asked him to meet her here, then suddenly was deciding to leave? Girls. "Um," he heard himself say, "I guess we can just meet here tomorrow and-"

"No, that's not it."

Peter fell silent. Then what was it? Suddenly, he realized her eyes were glistening. It took only a second for Peter to hastily drop his eyes to the jagged surface of his rock. He didn't do tears. Her voice was now no louder than a whisper.

"God, this is hard." There came the sound of a stifled sob. A pause, then, "We, I mean my family and I, are leaving Neverland, Peter. Forever."

A snapping noise accompanied Peter as he raised his head to look at her. Her face had gone very pale, the bags under her eyes more noticeable than ever. "What?" It came out as more of a shout than a concerned question. Ariel winced, a single tear sliding down her cheek. It disappeared into her mass of red locks, which curled around her chin. A second wave of tears was already forming, threatening to spill over.

Peter could faintly hear the sound of his heart shattering in his chest. The whole world seemed to have gone deadly silent.

This could not be happening. Ariel was one of his best friends (Tinkerbell aside). He could not imagine life fighting Hook or exploring the Island's watery depths without her. It just…seemed impossible.

It was Wendy leaving all over again.

Vaguely aware that Ariel was speaking to him, he pulled himself back to the present, hoping his ears were deceiving him.

It was _impossible._

Leaving.

All at once, reality came crashing down on him. Just a little late, he bounded to his feet and his voice came forth, angry and loud.

"What? Leave? Neverland? Never! You – I – no – can't – never!"

It came out more jumbled than he had been expecting, but Ariel seemed to have gotten the gist of it. With another strangled cry, the second tear broke free, followed by a third and a fourth.

"I don't have a choice." She hiccupped loudly, rubbing her cheeks. Quite suddenly, her magnificent head crashed into her arms and she sobbed relentlessly, occasionally adding a hiccup to the mess.

Peter blinked once, all of his anger vanishing instantly. A new emotion was spreading: guilt. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He didn't do tears. Had he mentioned that? Which is why, when he felt tears collecting in his eyes, he brushed them away.

_No._

Peter Pan did _not_ cry.

Even when his best friend was leaving.

The wind picked up dramatically, the temperature plummeting around them. Peter patted Ariel's shoulder awkwardly, not sure what else to do. He had never learned how to handle these types of things. Underneath his hand, he could feel her body shaking.

_Leaving._ The idea had seemed to alien before, but now, with this – Peter knew it was all too real. She looked so broken.

Yes, Peter's heart had definitely shattered.

He stood there, hand gently comforting her, waiting for her to finish. A few minutes passed, and, finally, she fell silent. Slowly she raised her head, her eyes red and puffy.

"T-thanks," she choked out, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Peter did not respond. Instead, he asked, "How long?"

"How long w-what?"

"Have you known?" he pressed on, impatient.

Ariel hiccupped. "T-two w-weeks."

Peter bit his tongue to keep his anger at bay. That long? Why had she not told him sooner? Not that time really mattered on Neverland. Still…

Peter dropped his arm from her shoulder and began pacing his tiny rock. He had to move. Otherwise, who knew what he would do? Keeping his tone as even as possible, he asked, "Where are you going?"

"Atlantica. My family's other kingdom is there…" she answered at once, as though she had practiced saying it.

Silence again.

The wind was even more violent now, the air frigid. An icy gale blasted against them, causing Ariel's hair to wrap around her, momentarily obscuring her face from view. Somewhere in the distance, a horn sounded above the thunderous blasts of wind. Ariel's head snapped in the direction of the noise, her face ghostly white. Peter's shattered heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. The noise echoed across Neverland, filling every nook and cranny with sound. Shallow gasps escaped Ariel's lips.

"I have to go," she whispered when the call had finally ended. She gripped her arms with such force her skin began to bruise. This apparently went unnoticed, however. After she had straightened her tail in front of her, she pushed off of her rocky perch and crashed into the now icy water. It frothed madly around her, the current becoming dangerously strong. It was as though Neverland was trying to hold her back. After a moment, and to Peter's relief, she surfaced. Her blood-red locks now hung as a dripping mass of red. The path of tears disappeared, camouflaged by the blanket of water droplets that clung to her eyelashes. She stared at him.

"Well, I guess, um, goodbye," Peter said, clearing his throat noisily.

Ariel gazed at him sadly. "Goodbye Peter."

She turned to leave, her hair flying. Something in Peter came alive. He was not ready for this. He, Peter Pan, did not know how to truly say goodbye. Without even realizing what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to look back. She froze under his touch.

"Don't…don't grow up, ok?" he said lamely, trying to convey his true meaning in his eyes. He was not sure if he could handle Ariel growing up, turning into one of them…

Ariel nodded once, attempting to smile. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

The horn sounded a second time. Peter dropped his hand, knowing the time had finally come. He could not delay this moment any longer. No matter how hard he tried. Ariel shrank away from him. With each foot she swam, Peter's body turned more and more numb.

It was actually happening.

Suddenly, he felt something wet hit his cheek. Thinking it was a tear, he hurriedly brushed it away, only to be hit again. Confused, he looked up, all hope disappearing.

It was snowing.

Sniffling once, Peter lowered his head.

Ariel was gone.

Peter, feeling hollow, lowered himself back onto the rock. His eyes were unfocused. Lifeless. Gale after gale of wind now pummeled against Neverland, threatening to rip the trees right out of the ground. Snow, sleet, and hale all combined to form a curtain of white and cold.

Then, at last, Peter felt his eyes fill to the brim. Tears spilled over and Peter angrily wiped them away with his bare arm. Thunder and lightning crackled overhead, lighting the sky with pointed blasts and booming crashes. Peter curled up on the rock and sobbed, mourning for the friendship that was lost.

Something even Neverland could not find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Faster!_ Peter's body screamed, though he knew Mermaid Lagoon was around the next bend. Pushing a branch out of his way, he descended through the jungle wall and skidded to a halt, his heart pounding in his chest.

Mermaid Lagoon was empty.

The water glowed brightly in the setting sun; the clouds came alive, sporting magnificent shades of red, yellow, and purple. Craggy rocks rose from the lagoon's depths. The mermaids were nowhere to be seen. Peter's panting gasps were like explosions in the still air.

It took only one visual sweep of the small space for Peter to realize that neither Ariel, nor anyone else was currently occupying Mermaid Lagoon.

Angry, Peter fell to the shoreline and kicked the sandy stretch, accidentally getting some in his face. The sand burned his eyes and the back of his throat, reducing him to hacking, choking coughs. It took several minutes before he could once again breathe properly. Mumbling incoherently, he stared out upon the lagoon. It winked at him mischievously.

Then, he heard it. A sweet, melodic voice from behind him spoke softly.

"Peter?"

His insides melted.


	3. Promise

**CHAPTER 3 – PROMISE**

Peter leapt to his feet, his breath getting caught in the back of his throat. His palms were sweating.

This moment had finally come. _Finally! _

As quickly as his body would allow, he spun around to face her. The immediate sight made him freeze.

It was not the fact that she was taller (though he still had her by a solid inch), or that her hair had grown, if possible, even longer. It was not how beautiful her eyes were, shimmering in the setting sun, or how the evening light made her hair glow. It was not even his shock of seeing her again after such a teary farewell that made Peter freeze.

No. It was bigger and more surprising than all of the combined.

Ariel was standing. On two legs.

Ariel was human.

It threw Peter for such a loop, the world lost its sound. All that existed was Ariel and him. He blinked twice, shock electrifying his body. It was only when he noticed that her lips were moving that he came to. Noise crashed in his ears, but he ignored it. Her voice was much more…just, more.

"Peter?" she said again, this time with hesitation. He locked gazes with her and she flushed, clearly uncomfortable.

_Standing on two legs._

That is when it finally hit him.

Ariel was standing in front of him, blushing. Here! In Neverland!

Something incoherent bubbled out of Peter's mouth (though he had a snaking suspicion it was along the lines of "Gloerghr!"). Suddenly, he felt weightless. His feet had obtained a mind of their own. They thrust him forward violently; he crashed into her with a resounding thud. Ariel gasped, winded. To make matters worse, his arms wrapped around her in a tight hug, effectively closing off any and all sources of oxygen she possessed.

But Peter did not notice. Euphoria was overtaking all sense of logic, winding together around a single thought: she was here. His best friend. At last.

Slowly, Ariel hugged him back. He could feel her dainty arms curl around his shoulder blades.

Now he really was weightless.

Then, quite suddenly, he felt Ariel's muscles contract around him. Her whole body went rigid.

Confused, Peter pulled back slightly, thinking she maybe needed to breathe. But Ariel whimpered and clung to him, her eyes wide.

"You ok?"

She shook her head, her gaze focused below them. Peter looked down as well. The clouds were beneath them, giant looming marshmallows of black. The sky was dark save for a few stars that dotted the horizon. The sun had finally set, now replaced by the piercing glow of the full moon. Scratching his head, Peter looked back at Ariel, surprised to see that Ariel was staring at him. When they locked gazed, she closed her eyes and spoke, her voice no louder than a whisper.

"Down."

Peter would have laughed out loud were it not for the terrified look she had given him. Instead, he nodded once, and slowly steered them back toward the Lagoon. Ariel held her breath the entire way, not daring to open her eyes. It was only when her toes skimmed the sandy beach that she relaxed.

"Oh!" she exhaled noisily. Her knuckles popped loudly as she loosened her grip around Peter's neck. Her legs fell slack at the same instant her fingers came loose, and she fell backward onto her rear. "Ooof!"

Above her, she could hear Peter's laughter. She giggled nervously and sat up, breathing hard.

"Um, what happened?" Peter asked moments later, trying to suppress the band of giggles that were racking his sides from head to toe. "Don't tell me you were scared!" But one look said it all. "You _were_?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied, "I am a creature of the sea, Peter, not sky."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah."

"But still. It's not like I was going to drop you."

Her lip curled up into a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing." And ignoring his bewildered expression, she rolled onto her knees and began crawling down the stretch of beach, as though searching for something. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"What're you lookin' for?"

"My shoes," Ariel said without looking up. "They fell off when you decided to take that little joy ride."

"Oh." Withholding a smile, Peter turned away, pretending to help her look. There was a pregnant pause, then –

"I missed you, you know that?"

Stopping in his tracks, Peter flushed, grateful he had his back to her. Why did that please him so much?

"Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh," he answered absent-mindedly, his face still red. Silence. Peter's brow creased. Had he said something wrong? Luckily, he didn't have to ponder this long. A sudden and triumphant, "Aha!" made him look around.

Ariel was sitting by the shoreline, a small black object in her hands. Floating over to her, he realized she was only holding one. One of the most bizarre-looking articles of clothing he had ever seen.

"What's that?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"It's my shoe."

"I know _that_. But what's _that_ thing?"

Looking equally confused, Ariel held it up, saying, "It's the heel. Have you never seen a high-heel shoe before?"

He nodded slowly. "Once…but it was on a grown-up." Suddenly, his eyes turned dark. "Are you a grown-up?" he demanded, looking at her as though he had only just seen her for the first time.

"No!" she exclaimed, remembering all too well Peter's hatred of adults. But it did no good; he was staring at her, his face livid.

"You do look older…" he said in an enraged, but defeated tone. How could he have missed it? Her height…her hair…the way her dress fit…. "How old are you?"

Ariel hesitated. "Seventeen," she said at last.

Peter's heart skipped a beat. Ariel's eyes widened.

"Technically, I'm not an adult yet."

His brow creased furiously. "No," though it was clear he disagreed. "Not yet. But soon." Then he flew back, away from her, hurt in his eyes, his tone icy, "You promised you wouldn't!"

She stared at him for a moment, then sighed in an exasperated tone, as though he was clearly missing something. When he said nothing, however, she exclaimed, "Exactly! I did promise! And I kept it! I am not a grown-up yet! That's why I came now! I haven't grown up…"

Peter gazed at her skeptically. Slowly, he floated back to where she was standing. Without even realizing it, Ariel inhaled sharply. He wouldn't ban her. He couldn't…_could he? _

Then, Peter's face broke into a good-natured smile. Relieved, Ariel exhaled, feeling the tension in her shoulders disappear.

"I guess you're right," he said at last, his gaze softening.

"Of course _I'm_ right," she retorted, grinning as well. "I'm always right. Now, help me find my other shoe."

"Of course, madam," he said, grabbing his hat off his head and sinking into a bow.

"Oh, just go!" She gave him a gentle push.

Laughing, he turned in the direction she had shoved him and began searching once more. It was much easier now that he actually knew what to look for. Though, in the back of his mind, he could not help but hiss at the image of the tiny heel. It represented everything he despised.

After a few minutes of searching, in which he overturned every rock he could, Peter finally caught sight of the elusive shoe. It was laying five feet from where it's mate had been found, hidden in the shrubbery that bordered Mermaid Lagoon. It was only recognizable by the tip of the heel.

"Found it!" Peter called. He eased himself down into the humongous piece of vegetation and grabbed it. It was smaller than his hand. Excited, he pushed himself back up and turned around, already imagining the look of admiration Ariel was certain to give him. As he jerked around, his body collided with something soft.

"Ouch!" Ariel said, rubbing her forehead gingerly. Apparently, she had come to retrieve her shoe's mate from him at the same moment he had moved to bring it to her.

"Sorry!" he said hurriedly, rubbing his own head with a pained expression.

"It's ok," Ariel replied, wincing. She dropped to her feet to pick up the fallen shoe. "Thanks," she said in an appreciative tone. Peter's face glowed with pride. Tugging the hem of her dress back, she slid the black heels onto her dainty, tan feet.

"How did you get those?"

"What?"

"You know."

"My legs?"

Peter nodded.

"Oh, um, well, it wasn't easy…"

He waited, but she did not continue.

"Why not?" he pressed on.

She stopped, simply staring at him. Then, she said, "It's late. Do you know a place I can sleep?" It was clear she wanted a change of subject.

"Sleep? Why? I wanna talk!"

She sighed, getting to her feet. "Tomorrow, please? I'm exhausted."

Peter thought about it. "Fine, tomorrow," he agreed. Then, "Promise?"

"Promise."

Grinning, he grabbed her arm and in one fluid motion, flung her onto his back, clasping her arms around his neck. Her hair momentarily blinded him. Her body stiffened automatically.

Peter scoffed. "I won't drop you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Still, she did not loosen her grip.

"Ariel."

A second later, he could feel her shoulders relax. Her breath tickled the back of his neck. Slowly, her body went limp; her arms were the only things that remained tense.

"Ready?"

"Ready," she said, her voice cracking.

Peter let his feet float off of the beach. After checking she was all right once more, he put on a small burst of speed, and pair shot off over the jungle.

The warm night air felt oddly refreshing against his cheeks. He was flying, by his standards, slow. Still, if it meant Ariel would be comfortable…

Out of the blue, Peter laughed.

"What?" Ariel asked, her melodic voice strained.

"Oh, I was just thinking…while you're here, I'm going to teach you to fly..."

A groan.

"Aw, don't be like that! It'll be fun!"

Her arms tightened.

"Please?" Peter begged.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Blissful, he rocketed over the next stretch of land. Though it was night, Neverland seemed to come alive around them. It was hot; much too hot. They floated along the breeze, neither speaking. The quiet was nice. Peter smiled happily.

Neverland was whole again.


	4. Childish Nonsense

**CHAPTER 4 – CHILDISH NONSENSE**

After what felt like hours, Ariel's feet finally touched the ground. Peter had been careful to not fly too fast, so they arrived at Hangman's Tree in a much less dramatic fashion than he was used to. The pair had not spoken whilst in the air – Peter because he was trying to control his speed and emotions, and Ariel because she was trying to not be sick. Thus, relief emitted from both when at last the flight came to an end.

Determined to not make a fool of herself, Ariel slid off Peter's back slowly. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly. The grass breached the lining of her shoes, tickling her ankles. Hard, firm ground seemed to do her some good; at least her legs weren't shaking.

It was only after she had taken quite a few calming breathes that she turned and first laid eyes on Peter's hideout. It was a tall, gnarled tree, surrounded by all types of vegetation. Unknown to Ariel, the leaves were meant to act as a cloaking device for the various trapdoors that led inside the tree. Were it not for Peter, Ariel doubted she ever would have found the hideout. It looked like every other tree on the sprawling landscape.

"Do you like it?"

Ariel turned. Peter was staring at her, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Uh-huh, sure. It's, er, great."

"Wait 'till you see the inside!"

"How do I get insi-"

But before she could finish, Peter kicked a rock by his foot. Instead of shooting through the air, the rock tipped over, as though attached by a hinge. The ground beneath Ariel's feet disappeared. And she was falling.

Down.

Down.

Down.

She did not scream. Somewhere in the back of her mind she trusted Peter. He would not intentionally hurt her. Daylight soon vanished as the opening that was now above her closed. She fell for a long time – much longer than she had been anticipating. The hole must have been wide, for when she spread her arms out to the sides, there was nothing. Only air.

Then, as quickly as it had started, the falling sensation came to an end. Ariel felt her feet touch the ground before she lost her footing (gravity was obviously working against her), and she was sent sprawling into the dirt, sending up a plume of dust that burnt her eyes. She threw her arms out to catch herself only too late. Wincing, she rocked off of her palms, feeling blisters, and rolled onto her rear. Her hands were on fire; she could feel the dirt between her fingers. Exhaling roughly, she pushed herself to her feet, and rubbed her palms together. The initial layer of grime disappeared. Satisfied, she looked up, expecting to see Peter above her, laughing his face off.

He wasn't. Or, at least, not that she could see. The long tube she had fallen through was now pitch-black. She couldn't see within two inches of her face even if her life depended on it. How on Neverland was she supposed to know what to do next?

As if to answer her question, a loud, high-pitched giggling exploded in the silence. Then, it was gone. A dull light appeared behind her.

Ariel turned to gaze at it, then sighed. She hesitated. They were playing games with her, Peter and the Lost Boys. A smile formed across her cheeks. It was an adventure. A challenge.

Realizing this, she stuck her hands out in front of her and began walking toward the dingy glow. She had to be careful. The Lost Boys, though she had never met them personally, were known for their pranks. Unlike Peter, they would not know when they had pushed it too far. Ariel went on the defensive, her shoulders tensing.

Yet, as she descended into the darkness, she met no obstacles. Around her, the walls narrowed. If she stuck her arms out to the sides now, her elbows raked against the cold dirt. The light grew steadily larger as she drew closer, until, it became to so bright, Ariel was squinting to see. After twenty minutes of walking, she at last broke through the illuminated barrier, temporarily blinded.

She waited for her eyes to adjust. When they did, she gasped loudly, falling backward. This time, she was able to catch herself, feeling the sting in her hand as she collided with the rough ground.

Inside the hideout, the Lost Boys were doubling over in laughter. The twins were holding one another up, tears streaming down their cheeks. The blonde boy in the orange fox suit was hiccupping loudly, breathing in short bursts, his hands clasped around a particularly gruesome-looking mask depicting a skeleton screaming.

"That…was not…funny!" Ariel said, exhaling noisily, trying to calm her heart.

Beyond the Lost Boys, Ariel could see Peter. He was sitting in a makeshift throne, laughing uproariously. Ariel's jaw set. Getting an idea, she stood up, doing her best to look furious. Without a word, she turned on her dainty, black heels, turning away from the group of boys and traipsed back into the dark tunnel.

The laughter stopped.

"What?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Ariel?"

"Mother!"

"Why'd she leave?"

"Ariel!"

She kept walking down the tunnel, grinning. They would get what they deserved. Behind her, she could hear the pitter-patter of tiny feet. They were following her, just as she knew they would. The Lost Boy's high-pitched voices filled the darkness.

"She has to be here somewhere!"

"Maybe she left!"

"She wouldn't leave!"

"Mother!"

The voices came closer. Ariel stopped moving, waiting. Then, when she thought they were close enough, she made her move. A shrill trilling noise escaped her lips and, at the same moment, she leapt forward, reaching into the black, ready to grab whatever lie there. She hit her mark and the effect was instantaneous. Beneath her arms, she could feel a tiny body. It screamed loudly, fighting her off. The rest of the Lost Boys, sensing danger, joined in. Tiny footsteps now turned into crashing thuds as the boys scrambled in all directions, desperately trying to get away from the invisible threat.

It was now Ariel's turn to double over, clutching her sides. She staggered out of the darkness, her face flushed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Lost Boys. All were staring at her with wide eyes, shaking like leaves in a gusty wind. In the throne, Peter had finally lost it. His upper torso was bent over the arm of the chair. He was laughing so hard that no sound escaped his lips.

"That…was…BRILLIANT!" he choked out.

Quieting her giggles, Ariel curtsied, looking pleased. She then rounded on the boys.

"Just remember while I'm here: I have been friends with Peter for over 12 years. I am just as good at this as you are…"

They all just stared. A second passed, then a young boy in a skunk suit stepped forward. He was still shaking, but had admiration in his eyes.

"You're pretty," he said, giggling, and he handed her a tiny pink flower he had hidden behind his back.

Smiling, Ariel took it from his outstretched hand and said, "Um, thank you," before placing it in her hair.

At this, the boys seemed to come alive. With happy cries, they bounded forward, all distress disappearing, and tackled her to the ground.

"Mother!"

"Mother Ariel!"

"I'm Cubby!"

"We're the twins!" two boys said in unison.

"I'm Curly!"

"I'm Tootles, the leader!"

Giggling, Ariel hugged them each in turn. They all seemed bent on making themselves the center of attention. "It is nice to meet you all!" she smiled, trying to commit the names to memory.

Just then, Peter stepped in. "Atten-hut!" he shouted.

The boys fell into formation immediately, their tiny hands held up in salute. Peter pulled Ariel to her feet and continued, "Well, gentlemen, I see you have met your new mother."

The twins grinned at her when they thought Peter was not looking. Ariel smirked.

Mother? That was new.

"Now," Peter turned to her, "What would Mother like to do?"

"Yes, tell us, Mother Ariel!" the Lost Boys cheered at her.

"Um, I'm not sure…" Ariel said truthfully.

They waited.

Ariel sighed, and looked to Peter. She could tell they all wanted her to choose to go on some sort of adventure. She just was not sure she could stay awake for it. Her body was exhausted from her travel.

"Well, er, Peter, I was really hoping to maybe get some sleep?"

The Lost Boys groaned together, their smiles dropping slightly. One stern look from Peter quickly quieted this.

"Ok, Ariel. Lost Boys!" The boys looked up at him expectantly. "Show Mother where she sleeps!"

Ariel blinked once, surprised. Peter never gave in that easy. Then, she remembered their little deal. Of course he was going to let her sleep. It meant tomorrow would come faster, and Ariel would have to answer his questions.

The Lost Boys clamored over to her, and Cubby took her hand, leading her behind a curtain into another room of the hideout.

"There is where you sleep…"

He was pointing to a rather large tarp, stretched across the hideout, hooked to a pole on one end, and the edge of Hangman's Tree on the other. Around it, several smaller tarps and hammocks coated the walls. A second tarp, equally as big stretched across from Ariel's.

She approached, doubtful. It did not look very sturdy and she was not sure it could hold her weight. Carefully, she lowered herself onto the rough material, waiting for the snap.

It did not come. Of this, she was thankful.

Around her, the Lost Boys were settling in as well. The twins crawled up into the hammock to the right of hers, helping each other along the way. Cubby settled down at the foot of hers. Naturally, Peter had the other large tarp. He rolled into his, the perfect picture of ease. Ariel rolled her eyes and lay back against the material. It was not that bad. The tarp was much bigger than she had first thought; it could easily fit at least three people. She kicked her heels off and they clattered to the ground.

So this is what is was like to be home. She liked it.

Silence fell.

A single candle was flickering next to Peter's head. He pushed himself up and blew it out, grinning at her as he did it. Then, he fell back into his bed with a satisfied thump.

As tired as she was, Ariel could not fall asleep. It was hard to believe she was here. In Neverland. Quietly, she began singing to herself. It was a lovely old lullaby her mother used to sing.

_Oh the waves roll low  
And the waves roll high and so it goes  
Under the bright blue endless sky…_

Somewhere in the darkness came Peter's voice.

"I missed you, too."

Ariel smiled. She had been waiting for those words. Joyfully, she continued singing. Her voice sent chills up Peter's spine as it floated over the crickets' chirping, filling the enormous hideout with sound.

_Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure  
Wave hello and wave goodbye._


	5. Questions

**CHAPTER 5 - QUESTIONS**

"So. Talk."

Peter pushed a tree branch aside, allowing Ariel to walk ahead of him. She did so on wobbly legs, her hand clamped tightly around his. He glided after her, trying not to laugh as he lead her through the underbrush. The bright pink pant leg he had stolen from one of the Lost Boys and used to create a makeshift blindfold clashed horrible with Ariel's hair.

Not to mention made her extremely uncoordinated.

In the early hours of the morning, Peter had roused her from her bed and blindfolded her, luring her into Neverland's jungles with the promise of a 'special surprise.' Enthusiastically, she had agreed at once. Adventure was her middle name.

How she wished she could take this decision back. Or at least the blindfold part. It was only when Peter had agreed to hold her hand and guide her that she relaxed slightly. Peter, on the other hand, was soon learning why Ariel said she was a creature of the sea: she was bad at every other element. Particularly walking. The pair had conversed much on their trek; Ariel had been able to avoid his questions all morning. But clearly, enough was enough.

"You promised," Peter reminded her, pulling her forward to keep her from tripping over the seemingly endless array of rocks that covered Neverland's surface.

"Yes, I did." She laughed, and then sighed. "Peter, you are the most impatient person I have ever met…"

"Still not answering my question."

Peter felt Ariel's hand tighten around his.

"Fine." A pause as Ariel collected her thoughts. "Well, after I, you know, left…I guess you could say that I grew bored. Angry, even. See, after my family returned to Atlantica, I kind of, er, stuck out…"

Her lip curled. "I blame you. You rubbed off on me."

"Are you saying I'm weird?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Ok. Just checking. Carry on."

"Anyway," she continued, "I didn't have many mer-friends, and not much to entertain myself with. Until this one day. I was swimming along, heading to one of Sebastian's concerts (you remember him, right?) when I noticed something floating in the water. Just a tiny sparkle. But it caught my eye and I had to see what it was, so I swam over and caught it before it sunk too deep.

"It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A human girl with her arms and legs out like this," she gestured, pulling Peter through the air. "But it wasn't mine and I knew that whoever it belonged to would surely want such a beautiful object back. That was my first true trip to the human world. Everything I saw was so incredible. So many colors and shapes. And each human had two tails instead of one, so they were able to dance like the girl on the box. Dance in a way I knew I never could. They were so graceful with their hair up, and their shiny, pointed shoes. I learned later they are called…um, barralinas? Something like that.

"I can't…I can't really explain why I felt the way I did after visiting the human world. All I knew, at the time, was that I wanted to be a part of that world. To have two tails so I could dance."

"I'm guessing your father did not like that," Peter said, remembering all too well King Triton's attitude toward him. He had not really approved of Peter and Ariel's friendship.

Ariel let out a dry laugh. "Congrats. You win." Her lips were in a tight line, her tiny wrists balled up into fists.

For a brief moment, Peter wanted to reach out and snatch the blindfold away. Ariel tended to show all of her emotions in her eyes and it bothered him that he could not see what she was feeling. Instead, however, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back.

"So," Peter dared, "What happened next?" He could not help it. Her story captivated him in a way he thought only Wendy's could.

"Well, over the next year and a half, Daddy and I battled it out. You remember when my mother died? He did and still to this day does blame humans for what happened. Even now, when I, his daughter, am one of them."

"So he knows you are like this?"

"Uh-uh." Her lips stretched thinner and thinner, turning paler by the second. She stopped momentarily and Peter floated to a halt beside her.

"What was the question again?" she asked after a minute or so. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else…"

"It's ok. King Triton does that." He withheld a laugh. "You were explaining how you got legs…" he prompted.

"Oh. Right. So Daddy isn't happy, right? But I can't seem to shake the idea of having two tails, and – "

Suddenly, she stopped speaking.

"And what?" Peter practically screamed at her. He was hanging on her every word.

"And…and…" she stammered, forcing herself to start walking again. She needed time to think. Eventually, she continued, "And, er, one day I was swimming along, looking for human things when…I saw one."

This was it; Peter could sense it. The climax of her story. Peter sped through the air alongside her. She was moving very fast. Were it not for his guiding hand, Peter knew she would have tripped, fallen, and ultimately hurt herself.

"That was it," Ariel said in a haze. "I knew I had to become human. And since my Daddy was obviously not going to help, I went to someone who could: Ursula. The sea witch. Her powers were legendary."

"Did she do it? Did she agree?"

"Yes…for a price."

"Price?" Peter was confused now.

"Mmhmm. I had to give her something in exchange for her services."

"What did you give her?" Peter felt his curiosity arouse. What in Neverland would a _sea witch_ want with Ariel?

But Ariel was already shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter; I got it back in the end."

There was a pause.

"Er, and that's it. I got my legs."

"That's it!" Even through the blindfold, Peter could see that she was lying.

"Uh-huh."

"Ar-ie-l!" he shouted, stressing every syllable. "Please! Please. Tell me the rest of the story."

"That is the rest of the story," she said, her voice cracking.

"Nuh-uh! Come on. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because," was her defiant answer.

"That's a grown-up excuse!" he roared, his eyes blazing.

Ariel winced. There it was again. The disgust. The anger. The disbelief.

"For the last time, Peter, I am NOT a grown-up!" she said in an exasperated tone.

"You used a grown-up excuse," he pointed out.

"UGH!" Ariel groaned, her hands flying to the blindfold. She had had enough. She needed to face him eye-to-eye. Strong hands stopped her just as she had begun to rip the fabric off.

"No! Don't! You'll ruin your surprise!"

"Then stop accusing me!"

"Ok, ok."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Reluctantly, Ariel dropped her hands, sliding one of hers into Peter's as she did so. He began to fly again, leading her forward with confidence. This time, as they walked, Peter was quiet. The only sound was the crunching of leaves at they descended into the jungle.

"What? No more questions?" Ariel teased, trying her best to cover up the awkward silence.

"Tons. But I don't think you'll answer them…"

"I'll try to."

"Ok," Peter said, his curiosity once again getting the better of him. "Why did you come back to Neverland? I thought you were leaving _forever_," he waved his free hand across his face dramatically, momentarily forgetting that Ariel could not see him.

"I should think it would be obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Peter, do you honestly think I would let you lead me through a jungle blind if I didn't want to be here?"

"So you missed Neverland?"

A soft smile graced her features. "More than you know."

Peter grinned.

"Ok, next question – how did you get here? The only way is by flying, and, well – "

"I stink at it."

"Pretty much."

The soft smile turned sly. "We mermaids, and, um, ex-mermaids," she answered, gesturing to herself, "have our ways. How do you think mermaids came to exist here in the first place?"

That got him. Completely dumbfounded, Peter scratched his head with his free hand and said, "I never though about it before." The mermaids just seemed natural to him – like flying. He had never questioned why Neverland was Neverland.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. I can't answer it – mermaid code."

"Mermaids have codes?"

"Apparently."

Peter sighed. "Ok, next. How did Tinkerbell know you were coming?"

"Easy," Ariel shrugged her shoulders. "Neverland is internally connected. What one being feels so does the next. Especially magical creatures like fairies and mermaids. Neverland sung of my arrival."

Peter just stared. "When did you get so smart?"

"Gee, thanks," Ariel replied dryly.

"No, I mean – how did you know all that? You moved, remember?"

"My Daddy told me."

"Oh."

"Can I ask you a question now?" Her head moved upward to where she thought he was. "Are we there yet? My feet are killing me."

"Nope."

"Drat. Fine. Answer another one – where's Tinkerbell?" Her head moved again, looking the opposite way as though she thought he might have drifted elsewhere.

"She doesn't...like you. I don't know where she is." Peter's voice was no louder than a whisper.

"Really? She doesn't? Why?"

"No idea."

This time, Ariel sensed that _Peter_ was lying. She held her gaze. Peter, even though he knew she could not see him, shied away from it.

A tiny microscopic part of his brain knew why. But she could not know. And he could not believe it himself.

Peter cleared his throat.

"My turn again."

Ariel felt his hands pull away from hers. Instinctively, she clawed through the air after him.

"Hey! Hey! It's ok. I said it was my turn again. Trust me."

"Oh, this will end well," Ariel replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Now, Ariel, are you ready for your surprise?" Peter was shaking with excitement.

"Yes!" she screamed at him, her heart thumping unevenly in her chest.

"Good. Now, hold still."

Silently, Peter glided behind her. She felt his hands brush against the side of her face and travel to the back of her head. Tingles electrified her fingertips. He fumbled with the knot of the blindfold, then the fabric was cast aside.

Her vision was engulfed in light as Peter's voice happily called over her.

"Ta-da!"


	6. Fire Dancer

**CHAPTER 6 – FIRE DANCER**

At first, Ariel could only see light. Bright reds, oranges, and yellows danced before her eyes. She blinked once, dazed. Her gaze flashed from side to side with interest.

Night had fallen. The lights she saw came from a dozen or so torches; the glow seemed even brighter against the ebony-black sky. Above her, hundreds of stars glittered, and a full moon cast an eerie glow. Several dark shapes were faintly visible in the distance. Ariel strained to make out what they were.

Teepees.

So this was her surprise.

Suddenly, something red and very, very large entered her vision.

"How?" the enormous man commanded, the elaborate headdress he wore shaking slightly as he bent down to look at her.

Ariel, taken aback, felt her jaw drop. She straightened, pushing her bangs out of her face as she replied, "Uh, how?"

The man said a few words that Ariel did not understand, using his hands to convey his meaning. He moved quickly, as though he did not have a lot of time to explain. Ariel sent a questioning look Peter's way.

"He's welcoming you to the Redman's camp," Peter translated, beaming from head to toe.

Ariel looked back up at the man. He was watching her with interest.

"Thank you, uh, sir."

In a flash, the man reached out and caught a strand of her hair between his massive fingers. He had a surprisingly gentle touch. Ariel froze, hearing rustling from behind him. Two men, shorter, but just as intimidating as the first, appeared on either side of him. They eyed her, and then turned their attention to the large man. He was clearly the leader. They, too, began to inspect Ariel's hair.

Peter chuckled from behind her.

"They like your hair; it's such a bright color."

Ariel laughed awkwardly. "I can tell."

A minute passed. Eventually, the leader – Ariel realized he was the chief – let the strand go and stood back. He looked even more impressive this way. He spread his arms apart and spoke, his voice a deep bass.

"Welcome!"

All at once, there came a loud whooping holler, followed by the sound of pounding drums. From the shadows of the teepees, figures emerged. Mothers, fathers, daughters, sons, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins ascended, surrounding Ariel, Peter, the chief, and the two others in a small circle, their eyes alight with excitement.

Ariel watched in wonder. She had never met the Indians of Neverland – only been privileged with the occasional glance when one would come down to the shoreline to get water. She remembered watching the smoke from their camp curl into the sky, night after night. How odd it felt to be meeting them in person.

A gaggle of girls made their way to the center of the circle. They all looked to be about Ariel's age, with shiny black hair of varying lengths, and soft coco-colored skin. Each wore traditional Indian clothing, with feathers and beads in every size, shape, and color imaginable. One who stood to Ariel's left gave her a kind smile and tugged on her forearm. She gestured for Ariel to follow her.

Ariel hesitated. She did not know this girl. Her eyes darted to Peter, who gave her an encouraging nod.

The girl tugged on her arm again. This time, Ariel felt her feet obey. The rest of the group followed suit, and they all descended into the Indian camp. Ariel gave Peter a final look before disappearing into the darkness.

He watched her go, grinning. Then, he turned to the chief.

"Little Flying Eagle," the man said simply. Like the girl, he gestured for Peter to follow him. Peter sprung into the air and trailed after the enormous man and his two companions. The troop entered the Indian camp amidst whoops and hollers, taking a different path than the one Ariel had. Somewhere along the way, Peter was handed his custom headdress of feathers. He slid it on eagerly.

At the center of the camp, the chief stopped walking and shouted something in his native tongue. The group, which had grown considerably since they had entered the camp, dispersed. Every man, woman, and child danced into a ring, creating a perfect circle around a colossal, crackling fire. Peter eased himself down next to the chief, stopping only long enough to give Tigerlily, the chief's daughter, a small smile.

The Indians continued to dance in their seats, their red skin looking almost bloody in the glow of the fire. The drums grew louder with each passing second. Peter found himself joining in on the fun. He swiveled, occasionally bringing his hand to his mouth to let out a whoop. The ground beneath him shook from the energy of the tribe.

After about ten minutes, the chief spread his arms out in front to him and shouted, "How?"

The effect was instantaneous. The Indians fell still, all eyes focused on their leader. The light from the fire danced across his face, creating shadows that gave him a sinister look. He nodded softly.

Peter heard them before he saw them. The drums changed beats, now pounding out a booming processional tone. The sound seemed even louder than before, intensified by the stillness of the tribe. Peter crossed his legs and floated into the air, wanting to get a better look.

At first, he saw nothing. Just the fire spitting before him. But then, a split-second later, a section of the circle parted, exposing a dark path that led to another part of the village. From the shadows, the same group of girls who had taken Ariel arrived. They walked in a single-file line, the beads that hung from their necks swaying gently. As soon as she had walked into the glow of the fire, each girl turned either left or right, creating a smaller ring within the larger ring that was the tribe. Ariel entered last.

Peter's breath caught in the back of this throat.

The dress she had been wearing on their morning trek had disappeared. In its place, a traditional Indian dress that fell just below her knees. The dress was the same tan color that the tribe wore, adorned with feathers along the bottom of the sleeves and hem. One of the sleeves had been made to hang off her dainty shoulder. Across the other shoulder, another piece of fabric hung, wrapping across her chest and seamlessly melding into the torso of the dress. Her hair had been left the same, minus the addition of a single strand – the same strand the chief had touched – that had been beaded in blue. Upon her feet, a pair of moccasins.

When Ariel had taken her place, directly across from Peter, the drums stopped.

Even from where he was floating, Peter could see the blush across her cheeks. Their eyes locked.

The chief stared at Ariel as well. Slowly, and very gracefully for a man his size, he stood up and strode forward. Ariel shrank back, clearly intimidated. But the chief just smiled and put a hand in the middle of her back. With a gentle push, he guided her into the center of the ring.

Her face now rivaled the shade of her hair.

"Tonight," the chief called when he and Ariel stood next to the fire, "We have celebration. Friend of Little Flying Eagle return to Neverland. Friend of Little Flying Eagle is friend to Redman, too."

The Indians let out an ear-shattering canopy of cheers.

"Let celebration begin!"

At this point, the drums roared back to life, quickly falling back into the dancing beat. The tribe, as a whole, sprang to its feet, their movements unified. The ring disappeared in seconds.

Peter floated higher into the air, then flew over the mass of people, his eyes searching for the familiar flame of hair. She stood awkwardly in the same spot the chief had left her, confusion plain on her face. Peter glided down next to her.

"What is this?" she called over the thunderous rumble of bodies moving, and people shouting, laughing, and chanting.

"Well, it's dancing. Duh."

"Peter." Her eyebrows met in the middle. "I don't know this dance."

"Aw, come on! It's easy! I'll show you."

He seized her hands in his and led her into a less-crowded portion of the dancers. He had done this a million times.

At first, Ariel just watched. The steps did not look complicated, just different. They went against everything she had been taught about the human world. It was so…rowdy. Crazy. But she had to admit, it looked fun. So when Peter seized her hands a second time, she gave in.

She looked beautiful. Peter could not help but stare. The light of the still-blazing fire reflected in her eyes. Her hair glided through the air, dancing to its own beat. She moved stiffly, clearly feeling uncomfortable. Yet, soon, her movements began to mirror his, both in speed and accuracy. She was giggling loudly, a wide grin plastered on her face. The Indian dress she wore swayed with her, accenting her moves. At some point, an almost conga-ish line broke out. Before she could stop him, Peter pulled her into the middle of it, and they were both reduced to gut-wrenching laughs. Ariel was giggling so hard, no sound escaped her lips, and tears streamed down her face.

It was the most fun she had ever had. She soon lost track of the time, too absorbed in the energy around her. Eventually, however, she began to tire and forced herself to sit down. Peter joined her.

"That…was…incredible!" she exclaimed, her breathing tired, but happy.

Peter just smiled.

"Thank you so much, Peter! I love it! I wish I could give you something in return."

"Aw, it's no big deal."

Ariel gave him a strange look, then her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I have an idea, come on!" And she grabbed his hand, leading him back out into the crowd. They stopped between two large groups of swaying bodies. Ariel placed his right hand on her waist, slid her hand into his left one, then placed her free hand on his shoulder.

Peter watched, a bewildered expression on his face.

"What are you _doing?_"

"You gave me something. Now I'm giving you something."

"What?" His eyes were wary.

"Just trust me."

Suddenly, she pulled him toward her, and began to rotate in a circle. He stumbled, his eyes flying to her feet, searching for some direction. Her legs glided back, going against the beat of the drums.

"What is this?" Peter asked as she guided him forward.

"It's called a waltz," she replied.

"Waltz?"

"Don't think, Peter. Just do."

_Just do._ He tried to wrap his brain around this. It certainly was not natural for him. Twice, he stumbled, somehow resisting the urge to look at his feet. The dance was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. A complete flip from the Indian dance. But he was determined to conquer it. After all, he was Peter Pan. He could do anything.

"One, two, three. One, two, three," Ariel whispered, taking pity on him.

Internally, Peter began to count. _One, two, three. One, two, three._ The result came instantly. He seemed surer, more stable on his feet. Ariel smiled.

And then, they were flying. Peter looked down, ready to fall back to the ground, remembering Ariel's fear of heights. What he saw confused him. His feet were completely, and totally on the ground (besides when he lifted them to step.) He wasn't flying.

_But…then, what is this feeling?_ he wondered.

He never felt this – this utter bliss – except when in flight. But…but here he was, feeling it now. The sensation flooded his senses, blinding him to everything but Ariel and the dance. His vision was a blur of color; his hearing locked on Ariel's soft voice, which continued to number the beat; his touch solidified to the feeling of her hand in his, and his other hand on her waist; his nose inhaling her sweet scent, tasting it on his tongue. His heart pounded in his chest and he grew confused. Where had it all come from? But then, he pushed these thoughts from his mind and focused on his steps.

Slowly, he gained confidence. He turned Ariel in his fingertips, feeling heat course through his veins when she responded to his touch. She glided into a graceful pirouette, then flew back to Peter's side. Something in Peter's chest purred. He felt happy. Over-the-top happy. Nothing else mattered.

Nothing else existed. Just him and Ariel.

Alone.

He began to lead, not really sure how he knew what to do. Gently, he dipped her back, only then realizing how small she was in his arms. She let her hair fall beneath her and slowly looked up to face him. Her eyes focused on his.

The heat rose into his face.

Peter pushed against her back, pushing her back up towards him. Their faces were inches apart. For a brief moment, he felt inclined to do something. What exactly, he did not know. Just, something. He leaned in, very aware of the fact that his brain seemed to have shut off. Not that he cared. Ariel watched him, an unreadable expression on her face. Closer and closer they became, their faces almost touching –

Suddenly, a blast ripped through the silence. It sounded as though Neverland was being ripped in two, like velcro being thrust from velcro.

Peter jumped several feet in the air, nearly dropping Ariel. He caught her at the last moment, and her arms curled around him viciously. He felt his arms shake beneath her.

So close.

To what exactly?

He did not know.

"Sorry," he said quickly, floating back down. Her whole body trembled as he set her on the ground.

"I-I-It's fine." Her face was very white.

Peter gazed at her with a concerned look then turned in the direction the ripping sound had occurred. The entire Indian tribe looked with him, their faces a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"What was t-that?" Ariel asked, pushing herself to her feet. Her legs still quivered beneath her.

"No idea," came Peter's reply. He kept his eyes locked on the landscape, a frown in place. A minute passed, and he turned to gaze back at Ariel, who had regained some color in her face.

"It doesn't matter. Forget it."

The chief's voice came next. "Doesn't matter," he echoed. "Not ruin Fire Dancer's fun?"

"Fire Dancer?" Ariel repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess they nicknamed you," Peter said with a chuckle.

The chief cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, no sir. It didn't ruin my fun," Ariel said, smiling to reassure him.

"Good." The chief smiled. "Now, bed."

Peter and Ariel followed the tribe as they ambled back into the camp. Several of the children yawned as they walked; one fell asleep standing up. Ariel's eyelids drooped.

Peter felt wide-awake. The effects of the dance had not yet worn off. He turned to Ariel, suddenly realizing something.

"What?"

"Well, now that the Indians have named you…you know what that means, right?"

She shook her head.

"It means you have to stay. Welcome home, Ariel"

Ariel smiled genuinely.

_Home_. If felt so right. So _right_.

"I guess it does, Little Flying Eagle."

"Welcome home, Fire Dancer. Welcome home."


	7. Girls

**CHAPTER 7 – GIRLS**

"Woah! Whoah! Careful!"

Peter withheld a cry of pain as Ariel's nails dug into the back of his arms. He struggled to retain his grip around her waist; her whole body shook with tremors. Quickly, he floated them back down, more concerned about getting Ariel to solid ground than the speed at which he descended. After a few seconds, both pairs of feet touched the sand with a soft thump.

"Ariel?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow. Her head was buried in his chest, her hands refusing to let go. Carefully, he pried her fingers loose, feeling nervous.

_You went to far this time, Pan,_ he thought, surveying her with concern. He could still feel her body convulsing beneath him.

"Ariel?"

The second time did the trick. Her face dead-white, she raised her head. Peter noticed the fear evident in her eyes and wanted to beat his head against something hard.

"Are you - "

"Yes," she replied softly, not quite meeting his gaze. "Let's just…take a break."

"Ok," Peter agreed, feeling horrible. Seeing her so scared was bad. Seeing her so scared because of something he had done was worse. Way worse.

Spreading his arms wide, Peter threw himself onto his heels and fell back into the sand. Ariel, still pale, slowly seated herself beside him. She hugged her legs to her body, rested her head on her knees, and took several deep breaths. Peter watched her, worry etched into his features. Pushing himself up, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She offered him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"It's fine. Besides, the whole thing is my fault."

"Peter Pan is admitting he did something wrong?" She covered her hand in mock horror.

"Well," Peter replied defiantly. "Yeah, I guess I am…"

"Well, you're right. The whole thing is your fault."

"Thanks."

With that, Peter fell silent. She was just teasing him, he knew. But still. It WAS his fault. For the past three days, he had been unsuccessfully trying to teach Ariel how to fly. Thus far, her progress had been two-sided. One the one hand, she had managed to hover without fainting. On the other hand, she had only managed to float about six inches off the ground.

Until today.

Peter winced. Today, he had pushed her higher, thinking she was ready. He had coaxed her, encouraged her, and led her on. And for a while, it had worked. But then Ariel had gotten a good look beneath her and promptly panicked.

He swallowed hard.

She had floundered. And, for the smallest, tiniest, briefest moment, he had seen it in her eyes. The trust was gone. But then, it had been consumed by something more powerful.

Fear.

He never wanted to see her that scared again.

Suddenly, Peter felt Ariel shift under his hand, and his mind flew back to the present. Ariel stared at him, confusion on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine…just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Uh," Peter thought fast, "About visiting the Indians tonight…"

"Oh." Her eyebrows creased, but she said nothing.

And Peter's mind went soaring again. Five days. That was all. Five short, but blissful days since the eventful dance. Every time he thought about it, every time he relived it in his dreams, something churned in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling, per se. Just…different. He was certain he had felt it before, but couldn't remember where or when.

He froze for a moment. Wait. They would be going back to visit the Indians tonight. Maybe…just maybe…they would dance again. Just him and Ariel. His stomach did the familiar loop and he could not understand why he felt so excited. They had been close to something amazing that night – he knew it. But what? He –

Ariel screamed, and Peter leapt up, his hand flying to his waist where his dagger lay waiting. His mind whirled.

What was going on? Were they being attacked?

He looked to his left, his anxiety spiking, only to realize that they were being attacked. Or, at least, Ariel was. By two somethings. Peter had to sort through what he was seeing before it clicked into place.

"Tally!"

"Ariel!"

"Nita!"

"Ariel!"

The two mermaids, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, and the other with bright red hair that rivaled Peter's, had their arms plastered around Ariel in a tight hug. Ariel was laughing, the sound sending chills up Peter's spine. She had a beautiful laugh. But then, it was replaced by something more jarring as the three girls suddenly resumed screaming excitedly. Peter threw his hands over her ears, wondering how in Neverland three girls could make so much noise.

"OY!" he yelled loudly. The trio stopped and looked at him expectantly. Peter dropped his hands and rolled his eyes, muttering. "Girls."

The silence didn't last long. Not two minutes later, they were chattering excitedly.

"Ariel! I missed you!"

"When did you get back? And -"

"- why didn't you visit us? We really -"

"Oh my gosh. NITA! She has LEGS!"

The blonde girl fell silent, and she and Tally stared at Ariel, as though just seeing her for the first time.

"Where did you get them?"

"And does your father know?"

"Was he mad?"

"Did it hurt?"

"How did-"

"Ok, ok!" Ariel was laughing again. She waved her hands, trying to settle her two friends. "A while ago. Yes. Not really. And no." She folded her arms, fighting the smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips.

Tally curled a lock of her hair around her finger and pursed her lips.

"But HOW?"

Peter cut in, feeling left out.

"Don't ask. She won't even tell me."

Nita and Tally just stared, their eyes wide in shock. Though they had both been friends with Ariel when she had resided in Neverland, it was common knowledge that Peter was her best friend. And for her to hide something from him…well, they knew whatever it was must be big.

Ariel watched her three friends as they exchanged silent looks of confusion. For a moment, she felt guilty. She hated keeping things from her friends. But – no. She couldn't tell them.

She cleared her throat. Three pairs of eyes flashed to her. She giggled, and tried to cover up the awkward moment.

"Tally! You cut your hair!"

Tally smiled, taking the bait. "Yes, I did. Do you like it?"

"Of course! It looks amazing!"

"You haven't cut yours, I see," Tally said, her eyes traveling down Ariel's back to her waist.

Ariel grinned.

"Nope. Not yet."

Nita suddenly dived in.

"So, Ariel, tell us everything! It's been forever!"

And then, they were off. Peter fell back against the sand, groaning. How girls could talk so much and for so long, he did not know. Especially since it seemed they were talking over one another. He wondered how they listened to what the others were saying. Still, he would give Ariel this. After all, she had had many friends on Neverland. He couldn't keep her to himself, no matter how badly he wanted to.

A twinge of jealousy formed in his chest. He hated being ignored. And even more, he hated when girls ignored him. He was used to their adoring eyes, their flattering smiles, their loving tones. He had always been the hero – something girls seemed to swoon at.

Not Ariel. Somehow, Ariel had always been immune to it. She treated him like the Lost Boys did – only without the whole leader thing. She had always acted as his equal: not afraid to speak her mind, telling him if his plan was stupid, challenging him. It was what he loved most about her. She wasn't afraid.

Yet, as Peter sat their, feeling envious of how close the girls seemed to be, he couldn't help from staring. There was something intriguing about the way Ariel acted. The way her eyes glittered in the light; the way her hair fell just right across her forehead, then swooped out in a graceful poof; the way she used her hands to animate what she was saying; the way her voice was always bright and cheerful; the way she sat, not exactly lady-like, but still feminine and soft; the way she laughed. Everything. It fascinated him.

Peter began to lean forward, as though watching a very interesting television show. The sound blurred around him. Like the Indian encampment, all that he could see was Ariel. Nothing else.

Then, somewhere in his sub-conscious, he heard his name.

"What?" he practically shouted, deaf to his own voice.

The three girls broke out in laughter, and Peter's eyebrows met in the middle. Giggling should be made illegal. He felt as though he was the butt of a very cruel joke.

Ariel managed to speak, despite the giggles wracking her sides.

"I just said that you taught me how to dance at the Indian camp."

Nita and Tally threw him knowing looks, and his stomach churned. He didn't like the certainty of their smiles.

"Oh."

He felt foolish.

"Anyway," Ariel went on, and Peter listened, wondering what else she would say, "then I taught him how to waltz."

Tally clapped her hands over her mouth excitedly, and Nita's grin grew larger.

Huh? Now Peter felt two steps behind. Did all girls know what a waltz was? Did they know how it had made him feel?

The jealousy increased, and embarrassment flooded his cheeks.

Girls.

"Peter Pan? WALTZING?"

The laughter started again and Peter grew angry. Was it really that surprising?

_Apparently,_ he thought dryly as Nita's eyes began to water. He noticed that Ariel wasn't laughing, however, and immediately felt better.

"Yes, he's quite a good dancer," Ariel said, coming to his rescue.

He gave Nita a smug look. Well, of course he was! He was Peter Pan.

But she just laughed harder, and Peter groaned quietly. Again, he tuned out as the girls continued to gab. They seemed to find something special about the waltz. Something he was sure he had to be a girl to understand. His eyes wandered away from the group.

For the next hour, he sat there, ignoring the mindless chatter. Boredom did not even begin to describe what he felt. So, when he saw a familiar shape coming closer, he bounded to his feet excitedly.

"Look!" he shouted, his face coming alive.

But two seconds later, this adrenaline came to a dead halt.

And the cannon balls struck.


	8. Fight

CHAPTER 8 – FIGHT

"Down! Down! Down!" Peter screeched, trying to be heard over the thunderous booms of the cannons.

Around him, chaos ensued. Three cannonballs hit the beach in succession. _Boom_. The first sailed several feet over Peter's head. It crashed into one of the palm trees behind him, snapping it in half. The leafy part hung suspended in the air for a split-second, and then fell forward, straight at the group. Peter dove out of the way, his ears ringing from the screams that had erupted behind him.

_Ariel_! Peter's brain reminded him. He couldn't leave her there! Midway through his somersault, he changed directions, now terrified that Ariel would be crushed. He had to get to her!

However, not but two seconds later, he heard a sound that made his face pale.

"UGH!" he groaned as he twisted away from the second cannonball. It lodged itself in the space he had previously been occupying, spraying sand, rock, and dirt in all directions. The air turned dusty and dark. Peter's eyes watered. A flying rock collided with his shoulder.

But Peter didn't cry out. In fact, the pain didn't register at all. His only worry was the fate of the three girls. They had stopped screaming. Which could only mean…

No.

Time stood still. Peter pushed himself up, using his hands to shelter his eyes from the flying debris. His mouth, however, was still exposed to the elements. He coughed violently, and peeked out from behind his palms, trying to see what was happening. He needed his eyes. Being blind was as good as being dead at the moment.

The third cannonball whistled overhead. Peter did not see where it landed; the air was too thick. But he felt the impact. One moment he was poised to fly, the next, he was on his stomach, sheltering his head with his hands.

_Get UP!_ his brain screamed at him. He had to _move_. Groaning, he balled up his fists and, for the second time, pushed himself to his feet.

The attack had momentarily stopped. Without hesitation, Peter sprang into the air, driving his body further and further up so he could see the damage. After climbing a good fifteen feet, he turned to look down, feeling his jaw drop.

The beach had become a war zone. Debris littered the ground and water; fragments of tree, bush, and rock coated the surface, all frosted with a thick layer of smoke and dust.

Ariel, Nita, and Tally were nowhere to be seen.

At first, Peter panicked. Had the tree crushed them? One quick scan told him no. There were no…bodies.

A chill ran down his spine.

Where were they?

Suddenly, he saw it. A flash of red, the glint of scales. His body rammed forward, as though being released from a slingshot. He kept his eyes on where he had seen the glitter from one of the mermaid's tails, while still keeping an ear open for the next cannonball. As he neared the three girls, he analyzed their positions, trying to figure out how they had made it to safety. From what he could tell, both Nita and Tally had grabbed Ariel and thrust her below the water's edge for cover.

_I should have thought of that_, Peter thought glumly.

Presently, the three girls were hiding beneath a rock outcropping that hovered above the water. Nita and Tally were shaking, their faces pale, their eyes wide with terror.

But not Ariel.

Peter smiled. Of course not Ariel. Her eyes were glowing with excitement, her cheeks flushed, her mouth spread into a huge, dazzling smile. She was in her element, just like him. They had zoomed into the past. The past where they fought and tormented the pirates side by side, by air and by sea.

"Peter!" Ariel cried as he floated down next to them. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

Peter laughed. "Of course I'm alright! I'm Peter Pan!"

Nita nudged Tally, rolling her eyes.

"A bit arrogant, isn't he?"

"Ah," Peter groaned, "you girls worry too much!"

"You know, Peter, I'm simply _dying_ to have an adventure," Ariel said, flashing him her biggest smile. She had the same idea he did.

Peter was momentarily blinded. But soon, he collected himself. Grabbing the hat off his head, he sank into a bow and said, "Then it'll be my pleasure to give you one, madam." He held his hand out to her, feeling adrenaline rip through his body.

Nita scoffed. "Ariel, you can't be serious."

Giggling, Ariel replied, "Well, of course I'm serious. I haven't had a good pirate's fight in ages. Peter's right, Nita. You worry too much." She reached out and took Peter's hand. This was the reason she didn't fit in with the mermaids. They were all too…. safe. Boring was Ariel's word for it.

Peter lifted her into the air and flung her onto his back. She gave him a gentle squeeze, and then, they were off. Over the past few days, Peter had been doing his best to keep his flying to a minimal speed. He didn't need Ariel freaking out. But this time was different. He had been itching to do some sparring with Captain Hook, and the excitement he felt was too great to ignore.

For once, Ariel did not seem to mind. Like Peter, her thoughts had gone soaring to the looming battle. She was shaking not from fear, but from happiness. Fighting alongside Peter was the basis for many of her favorite memories. And this time she could do it from the ship itself, instead of down in the watery depths.

_Boom_. The cannonball came careening at them. But since Peter was in his natural state, he dodged it easily.

"Ready?" Peter said as they neared the ship.

"Ready!" Ariel whispered back. Her breath tickled the back of his neck.

"Good." They flew closer, and Peter laughed. "OH, CAPTAIN HOOK!"

"PAN!" the good Captain roared, his face coming alive with fury.

"Did ya miss me, Captain?"

Captain Hook hissed. "Only your blood, boy, which _will_ be mine!" He groped his side, then pulled out a long sword that shimmered in the sunlight.

Ariel squealed as Peter pulled into a dive, and placed them on the ship's deck. She dislodged herself from his back and he sprang forward, grabbing a nearby sword. He tossed it to her, then pulled out his dagger. Ariel caught the blade with ease and swung it expertly.

Captain Hook eyed her. "And who might this pretty young thing be?"

Ariel shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. She didn't like the gleam in his eyes. Peter didn't notice.

"That's Ariel."

Captain Hook chuckled. Suddenly, Ariel noticed the crew had surrounded them. They too were staring at her with odd expressions. Ariel felt like shielding herself from their gazes.

"Another bratty friend of yours?"

"At least I have friends, Hook," Peter retorted, grinning.

The Captain's face flushed with rage. "Not after I'm through with you! Get them!"

The pirates sprang to life, their swords slashing through the air. They moved quickly, creating a small ring around Peter and Ariel. Ariel, as though reading Peter's mind, turned around and pressed her back against his. They had to watch out for each other. Because although neither of them had ever sustained lasting bruises from previous battles, there was always time for a first. And those swords looked sharp.

The first wave charged. Ariel brought her sword up. The _clang_ of metal reverberated, causing her to wince. But she did not stop. The pirates came at her, two, sometimes three at a time. She pushed her way through them and held her ground. All the while, she felt like laughing. It was better than she remembered it being.

Peter also let out a gleeful shout. This is what he lived for. Several of the pirates had engaged him at once. Though his only weapon was a small dagger, he swung it confidently.

"AHHH!" one of the pirates screamed loudly as Peter swiveled the dagger, sending him overboard.

"GET THEM! GET THEM, YOU IMBECILES!" Captain Hook kept shouting, jumping up and down like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Smee approached Ariel. She sliced out at him, and slit his shirt, exposing even more of his belly. "Oh, my!" he said, falling backward onto the deck.

As she fought, Ariel realized that she was slowly gaining the advantage. The pirates were now staring at her through wary eyes. It was clear they had not been expecting her to be such an accomplished fighter. She made her way across the deck, putting space between herself and Peter. The pirates edged backwards, eyeing her sword nervously. She ducked an oncoming attack, then placed her sword beneath a man's foot. With all her strength, she pushed up, and the man plummeted over the side of the ship.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

Ariel momentarily looked over the side of the railing and frowned. That blasted crocodile! He had caused the mermaids countless trouble. Always chasing after them, its teeth bared. More than once, the mermaids had had to relocate around the island. The crocodile was a pest. Or, at least, he had been. When Peter had cut off Captain Hook's hand and fed it to the beast, it had finally left the mermaids alone and they were able to set up permanent residence in the lagoon. Still, Ariel held no love for the crocodile, and the only happiness she got out of seeing it was that it was here for Captain Hook.

Suddenly, a sword blasted forward at her.

"AHH!" Ariel yelled, dropping onto the deck. The sword cut through the end of her hair, slicing off a good two inches. Ariel's face turned red. She bounded to her feet and forced the man backwards, bellowing, "Didn't your mother ever tell you to never touch a girl's hair!" She pushed the man with her open hand, and he fell back on two of his crewmates.

But the few seconds she had taken to gaze over the ship's starboard side had given her adversaries a chance to steady themselves and re-plan their attack. They came at her again, this time with more ferocity and speed. Ariel was forced to back up. Her back hit some netting of ropes. She was trapped. Unable to accept her position, she looked up. The ropes were held tight by a pulley and were attached to the top of the mast, near the crow's nest, then back down toward the ship, tied onto a few barrels. She got an idea.

She brought her sword down on the rope that connected to the deck, and grabbed the bottom of it. The line released, it shot forward through the air, the weight of the barrels sending her flying as they crashed down onto the deck. As she ascended through the air, she got a look downward.

Peter was alone now, fighting a group that had nearly doubled in size. Yet for as outnumbered as he was, he fought wonderfully. In fact, from the many men who were lying on the deck, and scrambling onto their feet, Ariel realized that he was winning. She smiled. That was Peter for you.

He turned and noticed her shooting through the air. He winked and engaged several more pirates. This was just too much fun. With lightning speed, he ran forward, disarmed three pirates, and swung backward, his sword gleaming in the sun. One of the pirates, the same one he had just removed his sword from, launched himself at Peter, and tackled him to the ground.

"Hey! Get off!" Peter said, rolling around underneath him. A few seconds later, he was back on his feet.

He did a nosedive, and then tucked into a roll, popping up a few feet to his left. He had just taken on another buccaneer, when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

A scream.

He swung his dagger forward and the man fell to the ground, allowing Peter a chance to look up.

Ariel had made it to the mast. She was clinging on for dear life, her face white, her eyes flashing between the deck below (which Peter realized probably looked several hundred feet below her) and the man who kept waving his sword at her. Captain Hook had somehow managed to climb the mast and was now balancing on the same beam as Ariel. He had a mad look in his eyes.

Peter gasped and leapt to his feet. Knowing Ariel, she probably was more scared of the height rather than the deranged captain beside her. But Peter only rose a few feet in the air, when suddenly, something collided with his body and he was sent careening into the deck. He hit with a loud _thunk_. Though he felt slightly dazed, his mind was still on Ariel. He squirmed, trying to figure out what had happened.

The crew watched with gleaming eyes as the boy struggled in the net.

"We got 'im, Captain!" one of the men called.

Captain Hook sneered. "About time. Leave him for me! I want to finish him myself. For now, though, let us allow him the privilege of watching his little friend die!"

Rough hands seized the net and dragged Peter across the ship, paying no mind to the fact that his head kept bouncing off the wood. He was slammed against the railing, and saw stars.

"Look, boy!" The same rough hands grabbed his hair and forced him to look up.

Ariel was staring down at him, all color in her skin gone. Captain Hook slowly advanced on her.

"Ariel! Ariel, stand up!" Peter called. "You have to fight!"

Ariel closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Ariel! Fight! Don't worry about anything else! I'll catch you! Fight!"

She opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment. He thought she might pass out then and there. It took him by surprise when she gave him a numb nod and shakily got to her feet.

"Give up, girl! Maybe I'll let you have a spot on my crew!"

Several catcalls from the deck floated upwards, causing Peter's blood to boil. They may be pirates, but they had no right to say things like that.

"No thanks," Ariel said, her voice stronger than she thought it would be. "I wouldn't be a very good pirate. For one thing, I can actually read. And write. And I know what soap is…"

Beside him, the pirates all grumbled loudly, shouting several insults and even more catcalls. Peter struggled against the rope, mentally cursing those around him.

"That's too bad," Captain Hook said softly. His face even showed it, as though he truly wanted Ariel to be a part of his crew. "You would make a fine pirate, me dear…"

Suddenly, he lashed out. His and Ariel's swords collided with a ring. Peter felt proud that she was fighting back. And very well, he might add. Ariel stepped forward, as though testing her weight, then threw all of her will and courage into swinging her sword. Peter was right. She had to fight. Otherwise, she would die.

"Oh, I don't think so," Ariel replied, trying to keep the conversation going. Perhaps if she kept him talking, Captain Hook would get distracted.

"You bratty children," the captain sighed. "All the same. No respect for your elders!" He brought his sword down, laughing like a maniac.

"But of course," he went on, "you're not a child, are you?" He appraised her for a moment, and Ariel felt like slapping him. "You are on the brink of becoming a woman, are you not?"

Ariel just frowned.

Captain Hook chuckled. "Yes, I thought so. And pray tell me, Ariel, how do you plan on staying in Neverland? You are an adult. You can't stay with Peter. He is a child. And you…you are not."

Both Peter and Ariel's faces turned bright red as they realized what he was getting at. Ariel's eyes narrowed.

No. She had every right to be here.

"But I'm not yet. And since I can't grow old in Neverland, I will always be a child."

She parried a blow Captain Hook sent her way, and managed to force him back slightly.

"What happiness is there in being a child? Hmmm? So many wonderful things you can never experience. Like love."

Ariel replied by kicking him in the shin. Captain Hook howled in agony, but merely stepped further away from her, grabbing the rigging for support.

"Ah, so you know this. Did you also know that Peter Pan can't love? It's part of who he is."

Ariel kicked his other shin.

"Shut up!"

"Ah, I have touched a nerve, yes?" The captain laughed and flew forward at her. The pair began fighting wildly, their swords clattering with each collision. Ariel had forgotten all about the height. She was mad now. She was ready to win.

"Perhaps you should rethink my offer?" Hook asked, blocking her strike.

"NEVER!"

"Very well, then." Suddenly, he was going much faster. Ariel realized, as he egged her closer and closer to the end of the mast, that he had been holding back. It was all a ruse to get her riled up. And now he was releasing every trick he knew. There was no mistake. Captain Hook wanted her blood.

She ducked as his sword came flying down at her. She pushed herself onto her back, and scuttled away like a crab. Below her, Peter was shouting words of encouragement.

"Duck! No, no! Parry! To the left! Your other left! Now forward! Go, Ariel!"

Captain Hook sighed as Ariel got to her feet.

"Such a shame. You would have been a most wonderful addition to my humble crew…"

Ariel felt it before she saw it. His sword came out of nowhere. She tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The sword slid across her middle, cutting the fabric of her dress, and slitting the skin. Blood formed around the wound, and quickly seeped into the fabric.

Ariel cried out in pain, and dropped her sword. Her hands flew to the injury, trying to reduce the agony that was forming in her stomach. Captain Hook cackled madly.

Peter gasped loudly, and fought the ropes around him with even more vigor. Ariel was hurt! He had to get to her! Now! But the more he fought, the more tangled he became. When Captain Hook spoke again, it took all of Peter's energy to look up.

"I warned you," the pirate said simply.

And with that, he seized Ariel's shoulders and pushed. Because she was crouched down in a huddled position, her balance wasn't it's best. The force from Captain Hook's shove was enough to cause her to loose her footing. She teetered on the side of the mast, her arms suspended in the air to steady herself, exposing her mid-section, which was coated in crimson blood.

And then, she was falling.

Straight down at the water.

And the snapping jaws of the crocodile.


	9. Flight

CHAPTER 9 – FLIGHT

"NO!" Peter bellowed, losing any sense of sanity he had left.

Ariel fell at an alarming rate. He knew it would be only a matter of seconds before the crocodile would have its next meal. Peter thrashed against the ropes, Hook's maniacal cackling and Ariel's shrill scream echoing in his ears.

"Come on, Pan! Think! Think!"

Peter's eyes searched the deck, looking for something, anything that could free him. Around him, the pirates were all watching eagerly. They had left him alone by the railing and rushed to the opposite side, cheering the crocodile on. Ariel plummeted through the air above them. Peter's mine raced.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of his dagger. It had been knocked away when the net hit him. He thought it was lost. Yet there it sat, a little more than arm's length away. Lunging forward, he desperately tried to grab it, knowing it was his and Ariel's only hope. He struggled against the netting. His fingertips just barely brushed the edge of the handle.

_Come ON!_ he thought furiously as he fumbled with it.

Stretching himself to his full height, he dragged himself forward. The ropes were tight against his skin, and one pressed into this face, making it difficult to see. He had to go by touch alone. Ariel's scream egged him on.

_Closer….closer…_

"Aha!" he said triumphantly, feeling his fingers clasp around the worn wood. He pulled the dagger back toward him, and immediately began to work on the netting. Within several seconds, he was free. Thrusting the dagger in its holder at his waist, he hopped up and flew forward, just as a flash of red zoomed beneath the railing of the ship.

"NO!" Peter screamed for the second time. He shot forward into a dive, right over the pirate's heads, which lined the starboard side.

Never before had he pushed his body so fast. He descended like a torpedo, his eyes latched on where Ariel was falling. She was curled up in a fetal position, that gut-wrenching scream still blasting from her mouth. The crocodile snapped its jaws, as though knowing what was coming.

"ARIEL!" Peter forced his body to move even faster. Closer and closer the crocodile became, its eyes open and bloodthirsty. Ariel shrieked in response, her body nearly on top of the beast. It opened its mouth wide, then –

With one last burst of energy, Peter thrust himself downward, wrapped his arms around her and rolled to the left, just as the croc's mouth snapped shut. The pair fell slightly, Ariel skimming the water with her back. Peter's eyes were wide, his face white, as he attempted to get them airborne again.

Shouts exploded from the ship, Captain Hook's the loudest of all.

"NO! Shoot him! Shoot hiiiiiiiim!" he was screaming, waving his hook in Peter's direction. "SHOOT! Don't let them get away! Stay with him!"

The water came alive as bullets rained down on them. In his arms, Ariel was shaking badly. She had stopped screaming, finally. Her grip was like iron, her head buried in his chest. Peter wanted to stop, to comfort her, but their current predicament made it impossible. He swerved away from the bullets, doing a complete three-sixty in the air.

_Boom_. The cannonball hit the water to his right, sending up a mini hurricane.

Peter cursed and pulled them higher. He was hugging Ariel to him as tightly as he could, afraid that if he let up even a little, she would fall out of his grasp.

_Boom_. The second cannonball hit the water directly beneath them, and Peter was hit by a large wave. He did his best to shelter Ariel from it. Though he knew he was taking a risk by doing it, he couldn't help but look back. The pirates had scrambled into the rigging and were attempting to get the _Jolly Roger_ moving. The cannon was locked on their position. Captain Hook had taken refuge up on the top deck and was screaming insults at the crew.

"GET THEM, YOU BILGE RATS! YOU IMBECILES! GET THEM!"

The main sail rippled free, and the ship, coaxed on by the windy breeze from Peter's worry and anger, started after them.

Peter turned back around, dodging a third cannonball. They were almost to the island now. Almost to safety. Shouting made him look down.

"Peter! Over here!" Nita screamed, waving her arms over her head.

Peter shook his head furiously and ignored her. He didn't have time to stop and chat. Ariel was injured. If he didn't do something – and quick – who knew what would happen to her. But who could – the Indians! They were always ready to lend a helping hand. They would tend to Ariel's wounds.

_Besides_, Peter thought dryly, _we were going to visit them tonight anyway._

He changed directions, floating parallel to the beach now.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Peter swerved and dodged, wishing he could fly back to the ship and kill Captain Hook. This thought surprised him. He had never seriously wanted to kill the Captain. Hurt him, taunt him, anger him, maybe. But never kill. But as he gazed down at Ariel, and the blood gushing from her mid-section, pure, undeniable hate overtook all sense of logic.

The Captain would _not_ get away with this.

"Peter!"

"Peter! What's going on?"

He looked down.

Nita and Tally must have realized that something was wrong by his expression because they were swimming beneath him at full speed, repeatedly surfacing and resurfacing to talk to him.

He shouted back, not keeping the acid from his voice, "Captain Hook. He hurt Ariel."

The mermaids gasped in unison, but did not falter.

"I'm taking her to the Indian camp," he continued. "They will help her…"

"We're coming, too!" Tally said.

_Whatever_, Peter thought, rolling his eyes. He could care less if the mermaids came, so long as Ariel was healed. However, as he pushed on, he realized it wasn't the mermaids he was angry at. It was Captain Hook.

Oh yes, he would pay.

A whimper made Peter look down. Ariel was staring at him through dazed eyes, her lips open, as though she wanted to say something. She looked so tiny and helpless in his arms. He wanted to cry.

But he couldn't. He had to be strong. For her.

Ariel did not notice the worry in his eyes. In fact, she didn't notice much of anything. Her vision was sliding in and out of focus. She kept blacking out. Pain erupted from her core, spreading through her body, scorching her nerves. Her clothes were damp, though from water or blood she wasn't sure.

Peter. Every two seconds he looked down at her, as though reassuring himself that she was still there. If nothing else, she felt safe in his arms. But his eyes. They scared her. They were wild, unfriendly, dangerous. His thoughts weren't safe.

She opened her lips, trying to speak. _"Peter, I'm ok…"_ she imagined herself saying. But nothing was forthcoming. A faint whimper caught in the back of her throat and Peter looked down at her in alarm. She felt as surprised as he looked. Where had that noise come from?

But then, Ariel was falling. Everything blurred together, making it hard for her to concentrate. Her brain kept telling her to sleep. It would make the pain go away. Half of her wanted to obey; the pain hurt so badly. But the rational side wouldn't let her.

_Fall asleep_, it said, _and you'll never wake up…_

But her eyes were heavy. She couldn't keep them open. The pain was still there. She could feel it, nagging at the back of her mind. But it wasn't as strong. It felt almost numbing. She tried to open her eyes, but the darkness was pressing down on her.

She succumbed.

Her head fell limp against Peter's shoulder as she blacked out. She was like a rag-doll in his arms.

Peter noticed the change immediately. Her skin felt cold against his, and she seemed heavier. He looked down.

And almost had a heart attack.

"ARIEL! ARIEL!" he screamed, shaking her gently. She didn't respond. Her eyes were shut, her lips still parted. "ARIEL!" he kept screaming, again and again.

"What's wrong?" Tally and Nita yelled up in unison.

Peter didn't answer. He just kept screaming, and shaking her. But she wasn't waking.

…no. No. NO!

"ARIEL! Ariel, wake up!" He couldn't keep the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. "WAKE UP!"

But Ariel was dead to the world. She was drifting in a black hole, with no means of escape. Faintly, she heard someone yelling. _Shut up!_ her sleepy side called back at the voice. It was making it very hard for her to truly rest. Her body felt weightless and free. The pain had stopped, and she felt strange. Her sisters would call it slaphappy.

Peter looked up, just as the Indian camp came over the horizon. He was almost there! He pressed his whole body, his whole existence into those last few yards. And then, he was skidding to a halt, floating over a large group of Indians.

They all stared up at him with wide eyes. Many were weaving baskets, others tending to the fire, and still others sewing clothing. A normal day shattered by Peter's arrival.

"Help!" Peter croaked, his voice not working properly.

Against his instincts, he exposed Ariel to tribe, wincing at the blood that now coated her clothing. She was still passed out – Peter thought she was dead – and clearly unaware of what was going on around her. The Indians took one look at the body in his arms and sprang to life.

A large group of women, chattering in anxious tones, rushed forward.

"Give me," one woman instructed Peter, holding her arms aloft.

Peter hesitated. Although he had faith that the Indians could help her, he just couldn't seem to give Ariel up. He felt incredibly overprotective of her. But when the woman repeated her command, Peter let go of his pride.

The woman scooped Ariel out of his arms and, with the help of two others, hurried her into a nearby tent. The flap fell in place before Peter could follow them. When he made to enter as well, a woman pulled him back.

She was older, with long gray hair, and wrinkles to spare. She shook her head at Peter softly. "Must wait…" she said, pulling him down to the ground next to her.

Wait? WAIT? Peter wasn't going to wait! His friend was dying! He had to be in that tent!

He jumped up, feeling anger cloud his vision, only to be pulled back down. The woman was stronger than she looked. She gazed at Peter with sad eyes and shook her head.

"Must wait," she repeated. "Fire Dancer ok. Help her. Must wait."

Peter was still crying. He brushed the tears away with the back of his wrist.

"NO!" he shouted, causing many of the tribe to look up from what they were doing. He couldn't understand how they could be so calm when an innocent girl was dying? Where were their hearts? "I can't! It's because of me that she's going to die!"

Guilt washed over him. He should have stopped her. He should have listened to Nita. He should have been there. He should have fought Hook off. He should have saved her.

But he hadn't.

He couldn't lie. He had wanted that fight as much as Ariel. But now… With this…

"Not Little Flying Eagle fault. Fire Dancer no die." The woman had thrust him down in the dirt again, keeping a firm hand on his shoulder in case he tried to get away. "No die."

Maybe it was the hurt in her features. Or maybe the gentleness of her words. Or maybe some combination of the two. Because, without even realizing he was doing it, Peter curled up in a ball, his face buried in his hands, which rested on his propped up knees, and begun to sob relentlessly. Every pent up emotion he had been feeling crashed over him at once.

The woman patted him gently on the back. "No cry. Fire Dancer ok. Not die. Little Flying Eagle no cry…"

But he couldn't help it. The tears flowed freely. For once, Peter wasn't embarrassed about it. He didn't care if the Indians thought he was weak. He didn't care if they laughed and jeered. All he cared about was Ariel and that she would be ok.

But the Indians didn't laugh. They didn't jeer. They didn't think he was weak. Instead, they reached out and comforted him. Every man, woman, and child walked over to where he was sitting and, one at a time, gently placed their hands on his head and sang a soft lullaby. Then, they walked away, disappearing into the vast maze of teepees. Soon, it was only Peter and the old woman.

An hour passed, and still the women tending to Ariel did not exit the tent. Peter's tears eventually dried, leaving his cheeks rough and dry. It was at this time that the woman gave Peter a push. She raised her tired hand and pointed down the winding path that led into the heart of Neverland.

"Wash," she said.

Peter shook his head, not even caring what the woman meant by 'wash'. But the woman wasn't having that. She got to her feet, and pulled Peter up by his arm. Then, with a tight grip, she led him past Ariel's tent and down the path.

Peter let her guide him. He kept his eyes on Ariel's tent, until it disappeared from view. It surprised him that when he looked up, they were standing on a beach. Not the beach that they had been attacked on. A nicer one. One where the birds still sang, and the setting sun lit the air.

The woman steered him over to the water's edge and coaxed him to the ground.  
When he was perfectly still, she reached into the water, and cupped a small puddle in her hands. Then, she touched his face.

Immediately, Peter understood why she wanted him to wash. The water felt cool and refreshing against his face, and cleared his vision. He let her wash his cheeks, breathing deeply as her soothing hands worked miracles on his skin. Eventually, she came to a stop and gazed at him.

"Wash?" she asked.

He nodded, and she smiled. Slowly, she walked away from him, until the forests of Neverland had swallowed her whole. He looked out at the water, a hollow feeling in his stomach. The tears were returning.

No.

He plunged his own hand into the water and began scrubbing every inch of his body he could. Blood from Ariel's wound had dried in his shirt and on his arms. He swallowed hard as he washed it away.

A half an hour later, he was clean. His clothes were wet from where he had gotten rid of the blood, and his body tingled from how hard he had rubbed his skin. Peter sat on the water's edge, watching the sun get closer and closer to dipping beneath the horizon, when a voice made him snap back to reality.

"Peter?"

Nita and Tally were swimming toward him, their eyes as red as his.

"Yeah?" he said, his voice still rough.

"It won't do any good…what the Indians are doing…"

Anger rushed out of his mouth. "DON"T SAY THAT! Ariel will be fine!"

She had to be.

Nita shook her head. "No, it won't, Peter. Tally and I have been talking. Ariel used to be a mermaid, right? Well, human remedies don't work on mermaids. And based on how long she's been up there -" she jerked her head toward the camp "- I don't think it works on ex-mermaids either…"

Peter felt numb. "Well, what else can we do?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"She needs mermaid remedies, Peter."

"Like what?"

"The water. The water is what heals us…"

"What?" Peter couldn't help the confused and skeptical tone in his voice.

Tally looked around wildly, spotting a sharp rock to her right. She picked it up and closed her eyes. Before Peter could stop her, she slashed the rock across her arm. Blood began to gush out. Tally sucked in some air.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"Watch," Tally said with a grunt. She lowered herself into the water, so that her shoulder was below the surface. She waited a few seconds, then brought it back up.

"See?" she said.

"How-?" Peter started.

"Mermaid thing," said Tally, dismissing the question with a wave of her hand.

Peter could only stare. There was a faint line where the blood had been, but nothing more. No scar, no bruise. Nothing.

"We need to get her in the water," Nita continued, taking the rock from Tally and throwing it into a nearby bush, where a bird rushed out of with a loud, _caw!_

Peter hopped to his feet. He was more than convinced. His brain started calculating the exact amount of time it would take to get Ariel to the water's edge.

"I'll be right back…"

Without another word, he put on a burst of speed, and flew back to the Indian camp.

Something was wrong. He knew it before he landed. Where the camp had been peaceful and empty before, it was now alive and, in a word, crazy. People were running in all directions, their voices loud and anxious. Several were outright screeching at one another. However, they all quieted when Peter floated to the ground. He ignored them, and, despite the various voices that discouraged him to do it, he pulled the flap back on Ariel's tent.

The women were all frantically talking to one another, huddled over Ariel's still lifeless form. They had placed her on a bed and wrapped her into bandages to keep her from losing too much blood.

It wasn't working.

He could see that the red that was staining her clothing was fresh.

Something in Peter came alive. He growled loudly, causing the women to freeze. Pushing through their congregation, he stumbled to Ariel's side, and before they could say anything, curled her up in his arms and flew into the air.

They all gasped loudly. They ran toward him and grabbed his ankles, pulling him down.

"No, Little Flying Eagle!"

"Fire Dancer not safe!"

"Must give!"

Peter growled again, a sound so ferocious that the women immediately backed off. His legs free, Peter flew through the flap and out into the night air.

The sun had finally set, plunging the world into darkness. The Indians had lit several torches – the same torches that head welcomed Ariel to the camp not but a few days earlier.

But Peter didn't notice this. He had already swooped out of the camp and toward the beach. The night air seemed to wake him up. His senses seemed sharper now. He saw the tiny beetle roaming across the fallen tee. And the owl that floated overhead. He heard the lapping of the waves, and his own breathing, which was shallow and coming out in sudden bursts.

When they arrived at the beach, Nita and Tally looked up, their faces paling at the sight of Ariel. Peter didn't address them as he strode toward the water, and they didn't see fit to address him. Three pairs of eyes were stuck on the mesh of red hair and blood in his arms.

"Just lay her down?" Peter asked.

Nita and Tally nodded at the same time. Carefully, Peter lowered Ariel into the shallow water, sitting next to her so he could keep her head aloft.

As soon as her wound touched the water, a low breath rushed out from Ariel's lips. Peter was panting, never lifting his gaze from her. A few minutes passed.

Suddenly, Ariel's eyes opened. Her eyelids moved slowly, and she only opened them halfway, but it was enough.

Peter exhaled sharply, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. But this time, it didn't burn. This was a tear of happiness. Of relief. He cradled her head to his chest, not even caring that he was sitting shoulder-deep in the water or that Nita and Tally were watching.

"Ariel," he breathed her name. He wanted to say more, but she was still half-asleep.

"Pe-Peter…" she responded, her voice frail.

"It's ok, I'm here," he continued.

"Stay." She rested her head against him, listening to the pounding beat of his heart.

"I will stay, Ariel. Forever…"


	10. Trek

Chapter 10 – TREK

And he did stay.

All through the night Peter kept silent watch over Ariel's sleeping form. She did not stir. In fact, were it not for the gentle rise and fall of her chest, Peter could have sworn she was dead. His eyes were locked on her face, his body rigid. Neither the icy temperature, nor freezing water was enough to divert his attention from the girl in his arms.

Eventually, Nita and Tally left. According to Tally, Ariel's arrival, her new human form, and the distressing news that she was still bound by mermaid laws were important. The Mer-Council would want to know.

"We'll be back later," Nita had whispered before disappearing beneath the water's surface.

Peter did not respond. He was filled with so much worry, anxiety, and sadness, he had retreated into the tiniest crevice of his mind. When what Nita had said finally registered, it was too late. She had been gone for at least a half an hour. Only seconds after this thought crossed his mind, he forgot Nita and Tally completely.

He dozed only once, and for a very short amount of time. However, in those six minutes, he dreamt up the worst nightmare he had ever had. Ariel. Covered in blood. Lifeless. He shook and shook her, trying to wake her, but it did no good. He wanted to scream, shout, anything. But no sound escaped his lips.

_Crack_!

Peter awoke with a start. For a moment, he felt confusion. Where was he? And why had the noise sounded so familiar? Then, information came pouring over him in waves. He looked down, feeling relief rush through his brain. Ariel was in his arms, breathing. She wasn't dead.

Yet.

Peter shivered. Of course she would be fine. She had to be. Just because she hadn't opened her eyes since first entering the water meant nothing. He exhaled and forced his thought process elsewhere.

The crack. It had sounded so familiar. Peter searched through his memories, trying to place it. Then it hit him. It was the same crack he had heard as the Indian camp when he and Ariel had been dancing and –

A moan.

Peter froze, feeling his body, if possible, grow even more tense. In his arms, there was a flurry of movement. Suddenly Ariel's head arched in the direction of his face, her deep blue eyes hazy and distant.

Peter stopped breathing.

It took several minutes for Ariel to process everything. At first, her vision was fuzzy. All she could see were blurry shapes and flashes of color. Vaguely, she could sense a source of water nearby – a special mermaid trait her human body had not ridden itself of. That was good. Water was good. Water was nice. As she focused on the soothing liquid, she felt the _boom_, _boom_, _boom_ of a heart. It sped up considerably as she raised her head – no small feat considering how heavy her body felt. Somehow, her brain knew who it was before her eyes could catch up. Still, she waited until her sight swam into focus.

Her heart almost broke. He was staring down at her, his expression a mixture of grief, hopelessness, exhaustion, and a touch of madness. His hair stuck out in all directions under his hat, messy and tangled. His eyes were wild and alive. His heartbeat was flying.

Ariel tried to speak. _Thank you_, she imagined herself saying. But nothing was forthcoming. It was as though her mouth had shut down.

Eventually, all of her senses came to life. She was surprised to see that it was early morning, though the sun was not yet up. The birds of Neverland cooed and cawed around her. And her stomach burned.

She looked down and inhaled in surprise. Her entire middle section, although below the surface, was painfully red. A large gash ran from her left hip, across her stomach, and up below her chest. As she inhaled, she felt a throbbing come from her core.

"They said it would heal."

She looked back up, surprised. Peter's voice was rough, but at the same time, immeasurably soft. It was laden down with worry and anxiety, yet a certain calm, as though he felt relieved at her condition. His eyes were hard, his jaw set. But his stance, his arms, which were still locked around her, were gentle and careful. It confused her.

She tried to speak again but, like before, her mouth didn't seem to work.

"Who?" she croaked out, surprised at how weak her voice was.

"Nita and Tally. They said the water would heal you." The end of his sentence dripped with acid. It was clear he didn't have a lot of faith.

Ariel just stared, letting her mind process everything. Water would heal? But…she wasn't a mermaid anymore. Yet, she could feel the water working its way into her wound, soothing, calming. The tide was sweeping by them in slow waves. Each time it hit her stomach, she exhaled, feeling her shoulders relax. Maybe it was working…

"Ariel."

She looked up once more, suddenly aware of just how broken Peter looked. The usually cheerful gleam in his boyish eyes was gone. Instead, it was replaced by dark wrinkles, and red thunderbolts that zigzagged across his eyes. Strained and tired, they stared at her unmoving.

"Are you…ok?" It was a stupid question, Peter knew. After all, she had almost died by loss of blood. Of course she wasn't ok.

Ariel stretched in his arms, trying to wake her legs up. Every tiny movement made her wince. As she did so, she was unaware of the frightened and calculating gaze that watched her muscles strain. Peter couldn't help the low breath that escaped his lips. She looked so…weak and faint in his arms. Though she was doing her best to hide it, he could see the pain each inhale and exhale cost her.

"Been better," she replied, massaging her shoulder. "Been worse."

Peter didn't want to know what she meant by that. For if she had been worse....well, he wasn't sure if his heart could take it. Just as he was about to reply, a tickle dusted across the back of his throat. Before he could help it, he started coughing and sneezing in a terrible fit, all the while doing his best to shelter Ariel from his germs. Several minutes later he was able to steady himself. He did his best to hide behind a poker face, but the paleness was a dead give away.

"Peter!" Ariel reached out with a feeble hand and touched his forehead. It was like an inferno. "How long…how long have you been sitting here with me?"

He shrugged, as though it didn't matter. "I dunno. A couple of hours. Why?"

"You're burning up!"

He didn't understand. His eyebrows slanted down in confusion, and his mouth became tight.

"Huh?"

"You have a fever, you idiot!"

"What's a…_fever_?"

Ariel just stared, making Peter feel incredibly nervous.

"A fever. Y'know, a sickness."

"Oh."

His eyes widened slightly as he thought back on his memories. He could remember, way back when he had still lived with his mother and father, his mother getting sick. She had been bed-ridden for several days, coughing and sputtering amongst the endless array of tissues and medicine the doctors lavished upon. At the time, Peter hadn't thought much of it. He was only a boy, after all. He remember his mother getting better though.

And that was the last he knew of sickness. It simply didn't exist on Neverland, and he couldn't remember a time when he had had it before coming to the island. It was just one of the benefits of being Peter Pan; he wasn't tied down to the rest of humanity.

Until now.

"So?"

"So!" Ariel's eyes bugged out of their sockets. She was silently calculating all of the variables that could have led to this. Peter never got sick. It wasn't until she looked down that she realized the very thing that was healing her was hurting him. He had been exposed to the elements, for what she assumed, was the better part of a night. While Ariel was used to it, he was not.

Slowly, Ariel lowered her hand from his forehead and sighed. She was in no condition to take care of him. But she would anyway.

"Help me up," she commanded him, pulling herself from his grasp.

His arms became like a cage around her, iron-tight and unrelenting.

"No!" he cried, shaking his head. "You're hurt."

"And you're sick." She struggled to become free. "Peter, let me go."

"No," he repeated, his eyes turning hard.

"Why?" she demanded, trying to push her way out.

"Because. Tally and Nita said you needed to stay in the water."

"But I'm fine. Peter, you're the one who's sick. We need to do something about that fever."

"'m fine," he protested, shifting just enough to make it impossible for Ariel to move.

"Peter, you're head is like a volcano that's erupting. You need help. Now. Let. Me. Go."

She struggled, ignoring the stabbing pains that were wracking her sides. Peter wrestled with her, surprised by how quickly her strength was returning. At least, he was, until he saw her eyes flash with agony as she swiveled around. It was just an act.

"Peter!"

He ignored her and shoved her body under the water so that her wound was completely submerged.

"PETER!"

Ariel had a hand against the middle of his chest, fighting him off. He could see her tiny muscles strain as she attempted to push him away.

"PETER, LET ME GO!"

"NO!" he was suddenly screaming back, shaking her so she her hand lost its force. "You almost died. DIED!"

The look in his eyes made her freeze. There was something very scary behind them, something wild.

Peter was breathing like a winded rhino, his deadly gaze flashing about. Ariel waited.

"You…I don't know if you remember or not, but yesterday you got in a fight. With Captain Hook. You were on the mass. He...his sword hit you and you fell. You almost died. I…the Indians tried to save you, but they couldn't. You were losing too much blood. So I brought you to the water, just like Nita and Tally told me to. I…I didn't, I mean, I wasn't…sure if you would…make it."

A lump formed in the back of his throat as he realized just how close Ariel had been to dying. He swallowed hard, feeling his eyes burn with tears.

No.

He had cried enough for one lifetime.

Instead, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. When he opened them, Ariel was still staring at him, a look of confusion etched across her features. She bit her lip, feeling his body shake around hers.

"So, don't," he finished lamely. "Don't move."

"But -"

"No." It came out as a growl.

She fell silent. It was odd. She had never seen Peter act like this. Never. The usual cocky attitude was gone, replaced by a firm, unmoving, and extremely scary outer appearance. Even his body was stiff, his spine rim-rod straight, his shoulders tense and tight. His deep panting and the flicker of his eyes were the only indications that he was alive.

It was because of this, this one-eighty flip of personality, that Ariel complied with his wishes. She sulked forward, allowing the water to rise to just below her shoulders. She couldn't lie – the water felt amazing against her wound. But she couldn't enjoy it. Not with the knowledge that Peter was sick. And all because of her.

Several times she tried to reason with him. It fell on deaf ears. He remained resilient, giving sharp, one-word answers that usually mean the same thing: No. Yet, as they sat there, both lost in their own world of thought, Ariel noticed fatigue starting to take over. More than once his eyes slipped shut, only to fly open seconds later. His posture relaxed, and his breathing slowed. The tight grip he had on her went slack. Then, out of the blue, he suddenly snored, his face at ease.

Ariel stifled a laugh, reminding herself that he had been up for close to 48 hours in a row. He deserved a little down time. It was only after it was clear he was dead to the world that Ariel realized this was her chance. If she could just maneuver her way out of his limbs, she might be able to make it to the Indian village (which, from Peter's tale, she assumed was nearby) and get help. She looked down. Their bodies were tangled together. That would make it more difficult.

Collecting her thoughts, Ariel assessed the situation carefully. She would only have one chance at doing this right. Though Peter slept on, she knew from previous experience, he wasn't a heavy sleeper. Even when tired. It would take only one false move for him to awaken.

Ariel bit her lip, noticing that his hands, which had been curled around her back, were now slumped against the water's floor. If she could lean back far enough, she might be able to do a sort of crab-walk over him without disturbing him in the least. But it would require a lot of flexibility. Plucking up her courage, Ariel decided to go ahead and act. Waiting wouldn't help anything. She bucked her head back, throwing her arms out to catch herself. They hit the sand bed without a noise, effectively lifting her torso into the air. Her knees up, she did her best to move them around his legs and over his outstretched arms. It wasn't easy. All the while, she managed to keep from bumping him.

Just as she had managed to de-tangled herself from him, he let out a loud snort. Ariel had to shove one of her fists in her mouth to keep from laughing. Luckily, he didn't seem to realize that the girl in his arms was no more. Slowly, Ariel dragged herself onto the beach, feeling exhausted. It was then that she realized just how badly her wound crippled her. Not only was she tired from the simplest of motions, but as soon as her wound touched the air –

"_Uhhh_!" she couldn't help but wince as she doubled over in pain. Only a second too late, her hand flew over her mouth and her eyes flashed to Peter's face. She could faintly see his eyes rolling around in his head as he attempted to open them.

_Think!_ the red-head commanded herself. If he woke up now, she would never hear the end of it. Then, a thought.

She opened her mouth and sang, "_Oh the waves roll low; And the waves roll high and so it goes; Under the bright blue endless sky; Waves try to measure, the days that we treasure; Wave hello and wave goodbye…_"

Before she hit the last verse, she knew it had worked. Peter's expression softened, and his eyes remained close, and his deep breathing resumes, even and consistent.

Ariel rubbed her forehead delicately, praying to any and all that were looking out for her. Thank Poseidon, it worked. Then, she remembered why she had crawled out of his arms in the first place.

Oh yeah. His fever.

But the pain was still throbbing across her mid-section, making it hard to think clearly. She looked down and sighed. The wound was open and bleeding, but, despite her knowledge, not as badly as before. To her, it looked terrible. There was no way she would make it to the Indian camp like this. She needed…something…

She got an idea. Glancing up at Peter, she seized the edge of her dress and counted down. When she got to one, she pulled as hard as she could. The fabric let out a ripping sound, and two minutes later she was wrapping the piece around her stomach tightly, like a bandage. It wasn't much, but it would have to hold. After, she looked up, expecting to see Peter glaring at her, scolding her, yelling at her. But he wasn't. He slept on.

_Huh_, she thought. _Maybe he IS a heavy sleeper_.

She crawled to the nearest tree, feeling her sides ache. With sore arms, she reached up, grabbed a hold of the trunk, and hoisted herself to her feet.

She immediately wished she hadn't. Her stomach came alive, burning and writhing. Ariel gripped onto the bark, panting hard. It was like someone was ripping the very skin from her bones. She nearly fell right back down. At the last moment, however, she managed to catch herself.

_Suck it up_, she chided herself. She forced her body straight. The strength it took was almost too much alone. But Ariel was a tough one, and nothing, not even pain, would stop her from helping a friend. And it was this thought that drove her forward.

The first step was the hardest. She felt her leg wobble dangerously as she applied all of her weight onto it. She exhaled sharply and before she could complain or stop, took another step.

It was slow work, but she somehow was able to maneuver her way up the rough terrain toward the Indian camp. All the while, she kept glancing over her shoulder, fearful that at any moment she would see Peter's angry stare upon her. She stumbled more times than she could count – though over hidden tree roots or air she could not be sure. She made surprising progress, and she couldn't help the tiny bubble of hope that had swelled in her stomach. She was going to make it!

That's what she thought until she hit the last 100 feet. Her vision kept sliding in and out of focus, her breathing labored and tired. Her legs were like jelly beneath her, barely supporting her weight. The only thing that kept her going was the burning sensation on the palm of her hand. It was ridiculous – she knew that it was impossible – but she could have sworn that she could still feel the burning of Peter's forehead against her skin.

As she climbed over the last rock and stumbled forward into the camp, she felt the breath get knocked out of her. Indians were crowded in front of a roaring campfire, many engaged in a spiritual dance. At first, they looked happy to see her. After all, they had nursed her to the best of their abilities for four hours the previous day. But as she crept forward, her eyes distant and hazy, the feeling of happiness was swept away in the wind.

Ariel tried to focus in on them, but it was hard. She couldn't see straight anymore. The roaring pain in her middle had dulled, no doubt she had forgotten about the pain long ago, more worried about simply making it to the place she was now. As she descended upon the wide circle of families, she coaxed her voice into working.

"Peter," she said simply, as exhaustion and agony overtook everything. Then, she slumped forward unconscious, lost to the world.


	11. Forgiveness

**CHAPTER 11 - Forgiveness**

"Ariel."

Ariel moaned and swatted the hand away, keeping her eyelids firmly shut. Why did everyone in her family get up so early? Did they not understand the concept of sleep? She felt something touch her shoulder, and jostle her around.

"Ariel."

"Five more minutes," she groaned, turning her head away from the source of her annoyance. Her father must be the one attempting to wake her. Her sisters would never be that gentle.

"Ariel."

Almost sub-consciously, she made to thrust the hand away, and slapped something hard.

"Ari - OUCH!"

The touch became more firm. She growled. Sleep. She needed sleep. It felt so nice. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone?

"OUCH! Hey, stop that!" the voice went on as she scrambled away from whatever it was that was pinning down her shoulders. "ARIEL! WAKE UP!"

"What?" she screeched, bolting upward into a sitting position. Her head collided with something, and she saw stars. Not exactly the best way to start her day. Pain washed over her in waves. She clutched her head, breathing hard. Arms encased her.

"Careful," the voice warned, a little higher than it had been.

She winced and opened her eyes. Surprise jolted through her.

Peter was sitting before her, his arms holding her steady, his face contorted in pain. He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"OH, I'M SO SORRY!" she cried, realizing that it was him she had been slapping and pushing away. She dropped her hands, feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"It's fine," Peter said, exhaling slowly. He would never admit it, but Ariel had some strength to her. Those slaps had hurt. Even now, he could feel the rawness of his skin, burning where her palm had hit.

Ariel sucked in some air, squinting. Her head still hurt. And her stomach felt…off. She looked down and saw the bandages. Someone had changed them. The ragged edge that she had torn from her dress hem was gone, replaced with a white clothe, thicker and more durable. But the funny thing was, as she did a mental check, she realized that the wound was no longer throbbing. It hurt, no lie. But not near as badly as it had before.

Peter cleared his throat and she looked up. His expression was pointed.

Ariel laughed nervously. "So, what's up?"

"What's up?" His voice turned hard. "How about, 'Peter, I am an idiot.'"

"Well, that's harsh."

"But true." His eyes flashed down to her mid-section. "Imagine: me, dashing, strong, handsome. Sleeping. As you go off on a crazy escapade that nearly kills you, all because you are worried about - what did you call it? - my fever. That's what's up."

Ariel laughed nervously, feeling her good mood disappear. Peter was still acting funny. His usually jovial tone had been replaced with a dark and somber one. "Well, I don't know about dashing, strong, or handsome. You got sleeping right, though. I told you that you needed rest. You should have listened to me."

"And you should have listened to me," Peter countered, raising an eyebrow. "I told you not to move, that you were hurt. But did you listen? No, of course not."

"You sound like my father."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I do not."

"Do to."

"You sure are stubborn."

Ariel laughed again. "Says the king of stubborn." Still smiling, lifted by the pleasant turn the conversation had taken, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and let her feet touch the ground. She shivered. The hard dirt was icy cold, much like the water had been the previous day. Nevertheless, she became aware of Peter's gaze watching her every move, and sucked it up, determined to not look weak. She pushed herself off the bed.

And felt her legs give out beneath her.

Peter caught her before she hit the floor, and eased her back into a sitting position. For once, she let him coax her, feeling a sudden wave of exhaustion lap over her. The pain had subsided, yes, but she was still very tired, her muscles tight.

"Oh, that was graceful," Peter commented, a slight twitch tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks."

"So, shall I recount the moment I realized you had left?"

Ariel's face fell. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Well, go on, then."

Peter rose to his full height, and flung his arms out dramatically as he narrated, "There I was: Sitting wide-eyed, trapped in the merciless waters of Neverland, only my courage keeping me alive."

"You were asleep."

"Who's telling this story?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyway, as I was sitting there, not sleeping, wondering how in Neverland I was going to fix you, I realized that a certain weight-"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"-was missing from my impressively muscular arms."

A snort.

Peter cleared his throat. Ariel fell silent. "Upon realizing this, I used my sharp thinking to figure out exactly where a certain, stubborn redhead had disappeared to; a girl who obviously had not listened to me at all. My first thought - it was right, you know - was to check the Indian camp. Of course I had figured you wouldn't be so stupid to try to climb that hill in your condition. But then I remembered that it was you"-

"Thanks."

"-and set out immediately. And just as I had suspected, there you were, blacked out, a crowd of panicking women around you."

"Strangely, I don't remember this," Ariel said, dryly.

Peter ignored her. "I swooped in heroically, picked you up and flew you back to the beach. By this time, Nita and Tally had returned - which by the way, they want to talk to you about some mermaid council" - Ariel's eyebrows rose into her hairline in alarm - "and they offered to help. But I, being the brave and selfless person I am, refused, and stood guard over you."

"Wait," Ariel said, holding her hand up to quell his overactive imagination. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," he replied. "Nita and Tally checked your wound last night and said it was healing fine. So I brought you here instead. I figured a soft bed would do you some good."

"Well, you were right," said Ariel, sighing. It was true. The feather-stuffed mattress felt amazingly relaxing against her bruised middle and constricted muscles. "Thank you."

He shook his head. "Now I know why King Triton was always so overprotective of you. You're a mess."

"Actually, the only reason he was so worried about me was because of you. Because you're a human."

Peter shrugged, clearly saying Oh well. Truthfully, Peter did not care about the mer-king's opinion. He never had, and probably never would.

"So, how's the fever?" Ariel asked, her eyes flashing up to Peter's forehead. Her hand gave an odd little twinge, as though remembering the scorching heat that had been burning his skin.

"Gone."

"Really?"

"Tally said it was the water that did it, it was so cold." And Peter felt the urge to agree. As uncomfortable as it had been, sitting waist-deep in the freezing temperatures, somehow it had brought his body's flame down to a dull-roar, then made it disappear completely. By the time Ariel had been moved to the Indian camp, even his coughing had subsided.

Ariel sighed again, this time in relief. "As long as you are feeling better."

"Much. And you?"

"Very. So, am I forgiven?"

"Not yet." Peter's eyes suddenly came to life.

"What do you mean not yet?" Ariel gazed at him suspiciously.

"Meaning you have to do something first."

"Like what?"

"You," Peter said, crossing his arms, "are going to tell me and the Lost Boys a story."

"A story? Peter, I'm horrible at making up stories."

He grinned. "Then you need to get better. And soon. They'll be here in…oh, five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Ariel squeaked. "Peter!" She seized one of the pillows beneath her and threw at him. It hit him in the face, and he just laughed. "How am I-"

"Oh, you'll think of something," he interjected, waving his hands out in a Don't be so modest manner.

She looked away. Five minutes. Five minutes. What was she going to do? Ariel had never been particularly gifted when it came to making up stories. She preferred to live them, not hear about them. But if what Peter was saying was true - and she had no doubt he was. He enjoyed seeing her discomfort - then she had only a few short moments to come up with something incredible.

Before she knew it, Ariel heard the sound of high-pitched, excited voices. The Lost Boys were chatting loudly, not realizing that their voices were carrying for several miles. Peter bowed to her, still chuckling, and dove out of the tent. The voices grew louder. Ariel's breathing hitched as her thoughts scrambled.

"Mother Ariiiieeeeeelll!"

She looked up, just in time to see a flash of red, and brown. Cubby landed in her lap and buried his face near her collarbone. Ariel let out a low breath, feeling her mid-section scorch. Nevertheless, she patted him on the back gently as he wailed in her arms.

"It's ok, Cubby."

"No it's not!" he sobbed, looking like the tiny child he was. Ariel grimaced as he situated himself on her legs.

"Cubby," she whispered, trying to calm him down. At the same time, she was doing her best to keep from shoving him off.

"Hey!" Peter's voice shouted over Cubby's tears. Hands lifted him from Ariel's lap, and she breathed a deep sigh. Peter set Cubby down on the ground. The Lost Boys swarmed around him, all wearing similar expressions of worry. "What did the mermaids tell you?" Peter demanded.

"Don't touch," the band said in unison.

"Why?" Peter prompted.

"Because Mother Ariel's hurt."

"So stay away from her-" his gaze shot to one boy in particular - "right, _Cubby_? Cubby whimpered in response.

Ariel waved her hands around wildly, trying to get his attention. "It's fine," she said, gritting her teeth. "Really," she went on, sending Peter a meaningful look.

Peter shrugged. He was just trying to help. It's not like he had stayed awake for three days straight, his mind in pure agony at the fate of his best friend.

Only he had.

But he wasn't going to let her know that.

"So," he said, plopping down on the floor. The Lost Boys followed his example. "Story time."

"Um," Ariel said in an uncertain tone. Her eyes trailed along their round faces. What was she going to do? She only knew one story. It was an old mer-legend, one she hadn't heard in years. She wasn't even sure if she remembered how it ended. But she couldn't dawdle. They were all looking up at her in anticipation. Especially Peter.

"Um, once upon a time, there was a mermaid named Lira," Ariel began. "She was known throughout the kingdom as the loveliest mermaid. Suitors flocked to her doors, begging for her hand in marriage."

"Is this a love story?" the twins groaned.

"Quiet!" Cubby shouted, smacking the twins' heads together.

"Cubby!"

"Sorry, Mother Ariel."

She nodded, showing she had heard him. "Yes, it is a love story. But it has adventure as well.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah: Lira. Anyway, Lira wasn't content with the mermen who tried to court her. You see, they were only interested in her crown, not Lira herself. The years rolled by. Lira continued to turn princes down. So, one day, her father came to her, angry. 'I have found you a husband,' he said. Lira replied, 'I shall only marry for love,' but he did not listen. Within a week, her future husband had arrived. Lira immediately hated him.

"Sad, Lira swam to her garden and cried. She was there for hours. Eventually, one of the gardeners, a young servant boy, found her. He asked her why she was crying, so she told him. 'I am being forced to marry someone I don't know,' she said. The gardener grew sad as well. He had lived in the palace all his life, and watched her from afar. His feelings were strong, and the thought of her wedding another was too much to bear.

"'I am sorry,' he said, and he held her close. But there was nothing he could do except listen. And so Lira told him all about the man her father had chosen, the anger she felt toward her impending union, and the hope she felt that someday her true love would rescue her. By the end of her tale, her father had realized she was missing. He stormed after her, and separated the gardener from her, angry that she had acted so.

"'You will marry him,' he told her. And as much as she protested, she couldn't change his mind. A week passed. Each day, the mermaid princess fled to the garden, despair egging her into its comforting depths. And each day, the gardener was waiting. She told him about her family, her passions, her thoughts. One day, she realized that she loved him, but they could not be."

Ariel's voice grew hard. "And so, Lira did the only thing she could: she swam away. The gardener followed, worried about her. When she saw him chasing after her, she asked him why. 'I love you,' he told her. 'And I, you,' she replied. Together, they fled. Her husband-to-be learned of his bride's disappearance. He ordered a hundred mer-soldiers after her. They soon caught up with Lira and the gardener. The gardener begged Lira to run, to protect herself. But she couldn't leave him. A huge battle broke out. The gardener fought with the courage of an army, ready to defend the princess at all costs. And despite the overwhelming odds, he beat them. Happy, the gardener and the princess kissed in happiness and continued on their journey, never to be seen again. The people, including the king, eventually came to realize that the princess and everyone that came after her deserved to follow their heart. And that was the end of arranged marriages. Today, you can still hear their laughter as the currents take them away."

Ariel finished, feeling stupid. She shouldn't have told that story; it was a fable parents told to encourage their children when they were feeling down. Not exactly the most thrilling tale. But, as she stared at the group, her cheeks flushing, Cubby, whose eyes were still red, brought his hands together. The others joined in. Soon, they were all shouting and cheering, slapping their hands together excitedly.

"That was so beautiful!" Cubby cried, his over-dramatic sobs staining his outfit.

"Thank you," Ariel said, her blush slowly spreading down her body.

Peter just looked at her, his eyes focused. She waited for him to speak.

"Lost Boys!" he said, jumping to his feet. "Tell Mother Ariel you liked her story."

"We like your story!" they all shouted.

"Now, fall in! It's back to the hide-out! Time to give Mother Ariel a welcome home party!"

"PARTY!"

The boys scrambled out the flap of the teepee, chanting. Ariel watched them go, then looked back at Peter.

"Welcome home?" she asked, confused.

"Nita and Tally said you were healed enough. Unless," he said, gesturing to the bed, "you need more rest."

Ariel got up at once, grateful when she managed to remain upright.

"No way. Let's go home."

Peter grinned and led her to the flap, his hand around her waist, guiding her.

"Wait," Ariel said as he pulled the opening back. He stopped, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "Am I forgiven?"

His grin, if possible, widened, stretching the corners of his cheeks. He gently pushed her out into the Indian village.

"Yes, you're forgiven."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Fi. Nuh. Lee.

Told you the storm would start to settle. Sorry for the short chapter. Hope it still left you feeling happy 3


	12. Panic

**CHAPTER 12 - Panic**

The Indians waved at her as she descended from their village, and soon they were in the heart of Neverland. It was slow going, what with Ariel's healing injury. She needed support when climbing over logs and walking down rocky pathways. More than once she tripped, only to fall into the nearest body. Though Peter gallantly caught her each time this happened, the Lost Boys scrambled in terror, arms flailing. She felt like a clumsy giant. The roots were the worst part. Just when she had managed to walk across a stretch of land, feeling confidence slowly build, one of them would entangle her foot and sending her careening into the dirt.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Peter asked her, trying to keep a straight face. Unlike the Lost Boys, who had gone from blood-curdling screams to gut-wrenching guffaws at her inability to remain upright, Peter had managed to withhold his laughter long enough to aid her.

"Shut it, you," Ariel shot back, rolling her eyes. She knew they were all making fun of her. It reminded her of the first time she had walked on human legs, wobbly and weak. She pried herself from Peter's grasp, noting that his hands were still aloft, ready to intervene at a moment's notice.

"I could just carry you," he pointed out.

"And have a heart attack from the height? I think not. It's bad enough I'm crippled. I don't need to make it worse by flying."

"It'd be a lot faster."

"Peter. No."

"OUCH!" He sucked in some air, wincing. "You did that one on purpose."

"I did no such thing," Ariel retorted, her eyes sparkling. Of course, she had done it purposefully. But Peter didn't know that. For all he knew, she had lost her balance and, somehow, her foot had magically stomped down hard on his.

"I think I liked you better unconscious," Peter said, rubbing the sole of his shoe gingerly.

"I think I liked you better as well."

"Touché." Peter's hands found her waist and he picked her up over a fallen tree. Whenever this happened, the Lost Boys would break into giggles. Ariel usually ignored them. Peter didn't even realize why they were doing it.

"Mother Ariel," Tootles said, tugging on the hem of her dress. The Indians had graciously lent her the dress she had worn at their celebration while her other, the one still soaked in blood, was rinsed and cleaned.

"Yes?" Ariel said, looking down.

"Were you scared?" Tootles's eyes went wide, and his upper lip gave a slight waggle.

"Um." Ariel looked around, noticing that all of the Lost Boys were staring up at her expectantly. They wore similar looks of nervousness, as though they weren't sure if they wanted her to answer. Ariel put on the best face she could. "A little," she said, her mind returning to the moment Peter caught her as she shot toward the crocodile. "But I knew Peter would rescue me."

"Of course I would and did." Peter's tone was light and jovial, but his eyes flashed darkly. He would never admit how frightened he had been that he wouldn't get there in time.

"Does it hurt?" Curly asked.

Ariel looked down at her mid-section, though the bandages were hidden under her clothing. "Not as much as it did. Peter did a good job keeping me in the water."

"Lost Boys," Peter suddenly said, sharply. They all stopped and looked up to him. He raised his arm and pointed forward, into the foliage. "Go on home. Mother and father need to talk."

Ariel felt alarm arise in her. Whatever Peter wanted to talk about, it couldn't be good. Not if he was sending the others away. The Lost Boys waddled past her, their heads bent low as they speculated what their 'parents' were to discuss. Ariel watched the last one disappear into the bushes, then turned back to Peter.

Without warning, her legs gave out beneath her. She felt hands lift her up; one below the crook of her legs, the other beneath her back. Her head was propped up against Peter's chest. She let out a little gasp as he took off from the ground.

"Peter!" she cried, clinging to him. "What are you doing? I said no."

"I don't have a choice," he muttered, his eyes locked on the horizon.

"What? What do you mean you don't have a choice? For the last time: I'm fine."

"I know you are," he said. "And you know I'd let you walk if I could. I didn't explain everything in the tent. I couldn't - not with the Lost Boys coming. But I can't wait any longer. We'll be late."

"Late? For what?"

"Remember when I said the Mer-Council wanted to speak to you?"

"Yeah," Ariel said slowly.

"Well I didn't tell you that they want to speak to you now.

"Now, as in right now?"

Peter laughed bitterly. "Right now as in ten minutes ago."

"About what?"

Peter could only shrug. "No idea. But they sounded serious."

Ariel groaned, laying her head against Peter's shoulder. When the Mer-Council convened, something was wrong. Something bad. As a little girl, Ariel had attended various hearings, usually accompanying her father as he debated the rules and regulations of living in Neverland. Atlantica had meetings as well, but she hadn't gone to one in years. Politics wasn't really her thing.

Peter heard her groan, but said nothing. He was hyper-aware of the girl in his arms. Even more so than usual. In order to keep from crashing in to any trees, he forced himself to keep his gaze upward, and his mouth shut. Distractions would only hurt him at this point.

The pair glided over the shores of Neverland. In the distance Peter could see the Jolly Roger. His eyes narrowed. Hook would get what was coming to him soon enough. In a matter of minutes (Peter was flying at a rapid pace) they arrived at Mermaid Lagoon. Peter balked at the sight that met them.

The Lagoon, usually dull from the vapid personalities of the mermaids, was alive with color. Tails of every size, and color gleamed at him, glittering in the light of the sun. Mermaids and merman crowded the rocks, convened in a large circle. In the middle of the congregation, a single rock stood empty, waiting for Ariel.

Peter lowered her down onto it, then sat down beside her. Ariel's legs were shaking slightly (though from pain or nerves, he couldn't be sure). She opened her mouth to speak, but then seemed to think better of it and snapped her jaw shut. Around them, the mermaids and mermen whispered in deep voices. Peter wondered what they were talking about. Then, he realized they were all staring at Ariel's legs.

Across from them, seven mer-folk watched with knowing eyes. They all looked to be well over a hundred years old. The scales on their tails were muted from age, and wrinkles creased their faces. Ariel could name each one, having grown up around them.

"Princess Ariel," one of the Mer-Council addressed her. She was an old woman with kind eyes. Her expression was sorrowful. Like the rest of the crowd, she was looking at the bottom of Ariel's dress, and the tiny heels that poked out beneath her hem.

"Lady Elmara," Ariel replied, for once feeling grateful that she had been forced to take all of those etiquette lessons from Sebastian. She didn't notice the woman's gaze.

Lady Elmara nodded. "Your Highness has been brought before this council to explain the events that have occurred; most specifically concerning the attack of a pirate known as Captain Hook, and the healing properties you still possess, even as a human."

She spat the word human, obviously disgusted by Ariel's current state. Peter felt anger well up inside him.

"And what is it the lords and ladies of the court want to know?"

A man on the end with long black hair croaked, "Tell us how you became what you are."

Ariel didn't respond at first. She played with a strand of her hair, and Peter knew she was anxious. "I don't believe," she said at last, "that the exact details of my change is important, Lord Alron. Just know that it was my father who implemented it."

Lord Alron's eyes narrowed; several of the council started whispering to each other.

"Very well," Lady Elmara said. She flicked her gray hair behind her shoulder. "Then tell us instead about this attack on you."

Ariel's face grew hot. "I voluntarily engaged in a fight with Captain Hook. Though I thought I could handle it, I could not. He caught me off-guard and injured me."

"And pray tell," another member said, "why were you a part of such a battle?"

"Well, because it was fun."

"Fun." Lord Alron's jaw set. "And did this young fellow," he pointed at Peter, "join you?"

Immediately, the Lagoon rumbled with voices as gossip spread before their eyes. As he looked around, Peter noticed that only Tally and Nita remained silent. Their tense faces were on the council.

"Yes, he did."

Lady Elmara nodded again. She locked eyes with Peter, before speaking. "And this injury - you tended to it by soaking in water, did you not?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

Ariel shrugged. "I can't quite say. I was not responsible, nor conscious of what happened." Her gaze moved to Peter. "He aided me."

"Young man, please stand."

Peter really didn't like the tone of the mermaid's voice - it was rich with authority, something only adults seemed capable of producing. However, at Ariel's insistent nod, he did as he was told.

"Tell this council about the injury, and how you knew to treat it."

Peter's face reddened slightly at being put on the spot. Being the center of attention because he put it on himself was one thing. Being the center of attention at the mercy of someone else was another thing entirely.

"Um," he began. "Well, there was a lot of blood. She got hit in the stomach." Poor Peter. He knew hardly anything about the human body, seeing as he wasn't really human himself.

"I see," a fourth member said. She had short, cropped, golden hair, and impossibly blue eyes. "And treating it?"

"Well, I just listened to what Nita and Tally told me."

A cracking sound accompanied the many faces that turned to the two mermaids. Nita and Tally were whispering hurriedly to one another, only stopping when the same mermaid addressed them.

"And how did you know of this injury?"

"Well," Tally said, "we had met Princess Ariel that same day, well before the attack."

Murmurs broke out along the council. Lady Elmara's face grew tight.

"And you did not tell us this as soon as you knew she had returned to Neverland?"

"We were so excited, we didn't think about," Nita said, flushing in anger.

"Clearly," Lord Alron muttered.

"Do not misread us, Your Highness," Lady Elmara was suddenly telling Ariel. "We are overjoyed you have come back. It has been many years since we have been graced with a member of the royal bloodline. However, the circumstances which have brought you before this council are very important indeed. We must understand the full implications of your event."

Peter watched in awe at how well Ariel reacted to the whole thing. Her face remained impassible, and blank, displaying no sign of emotion at what she was being told. He had never seen her so serious in his life. In that moment, she truly looked like a princess.

"I understand," Ariel replied, dipping her head to show her consent. "I can't explain why such a thing has happened, but permit me in saying that I am happy it did. Otherwise I would not be standing before you today."

"We are overjoyed you are here as well," a fifth member said.

"And now on to something equally as happy. It will please you to know, Princess Ariel, that we have contacted your father."

"My father?" Ariel's face paled, though Peter felt certain he was the only one who noticed. He knew Ariel loved her father, yet often clashed with him on various matters. She impressed him by keeping her voice steady. "And you did this because-?"

"Well we can't have his youngest daughter almost dying, can we? He was very interested in what we told him."

"I'm sure he was," Ariel said under her breath. Peter could see her legs shaking.

"In fact, he immediately set out to come to Neverland. He should be here in a matter of hours."

"Hours?" Ariel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Her demeanor was changing rapidly, and it took a few seconds to calm her outside appearance, though she was still panicking on the inside.

"Yes, he said he wanted to check up on you, and make sure you were alright. He will be thrilled to see how well you have recovered."

Ariel bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting loose everything she was feeling. She wanted to scream. Her father was coming to Neverland. Her father was coming to Neverland.

Her father was coming to Neverland.

"I look forward to it," Ariel said, grinding her teeth. Suddenly, she was swinging her arm out and diving into a curtsy. As the hem of her dress rose up to reveal her legs, the whispers began again. "If my father is truly on his way, I must prepare for his arrival. Quickly, is there anything else you wish to know?"

"No, I believe we are done here. Thank you for your time, Your Highness."

Ariel nodded and turned to Peter. The loud buzz of voices lit the lagoon, and Peter could barely hear what Ariel was saying. She looked as white as the clouds overhead, and her legs were shaking dangerously beneath her.

"Peter," she said, "Hangman's Tree. Now."

It wasn't her tone that got to him, though that alone was frightening. No, the thing that forced him to comply without a second's hesitation was the adamant strength of her voice. She was willing to fly - something she refused to do otherwise - just so that she could leave the Lagoon.

He pulled her into his arms and in no time at all they were soaring over the clouds. Peter waved goodbye to Nita and Tally, who watched as the pair zoomed away. Ariel was too preoccupied to notice. She had her face in her hands, and was mumbling something in a very high-pitched voice.

"Ariel?" Peter asked uncertainly.

"Bad, bad, bad," she squeaked. "Peter! My father is coming. My father is coming. Here! To Neverland!" She laughed oddly. Peter thought she might perhaps be losing her mind.

"It'll be ok," he tried to say, but she squealed.

"No, no it won't. He can't come to Neverland, Peter. He can't. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This can't be happening. He's bound to be furious. He'll turn me back into a mermaid. He'll send me home to Atlantica, I know it!"

Peter's insides twisted. No. He would never let that happen. He would never let Ariel leave. Not after everything they had been through. He had waited years for his friend to return; he wasn't about to let her disappear again.

"Maybe he won't," Peter said, lying through his teeth. Like the sea-king would ever listen to reason.

Ariel laughed that quirky laugh. "Don't be stupid - of course he will. This is my father we're talking about."

She started to mumble once more, and nothing Peter said could pull her from her panicked state. They descended toward Hangman's Tree, and Peter pulled back one of the many trap doors, allowing them entrance into the hideout. Inside, the Lost Boys were all bouncing off the walls, chanting at the top of their lungs. When they caught sight of Ariel and Peter, they bounded forward.

"You promised!" they shouted, clawing at Peter.

He pushed them aside, righting Ariel.

Ariel composed herself. Her face was still tense, but she managed to smile wide enough to keep the boys from realizing something was wrong.

"Promised what?" she asked, sitting down on the bed, and hugging her knees to her chest.

"I promised them we'd go for a treasure hunt today."

"A treasure hunt?"

Peter nodded.

"Well, let's go," Ariel suddenly said, standing right back up. A fire blazed in her eyes.

"Go?"

"Yes, go."

"Don't you want to be here for your father?"

Ariel shook her head, and for a moment, Peter saw the flash of terror and anxiety. "No, I need to get my mind off of him. Apparently I only have a few short hours before my impending doom crashes down on me. Some fun will do me some good."

"Who's coming?" Cubby inquired.

"Ariel's father is coming," Peter said after realizing Ariel wasn't quite steady enough to answer.

"Why?" Tootles wrinkled his nose. He remembered the sea-king and his fun-sucking ways. He and the Lost Boys didn't exactly get along.

"To visit," Ariel intervened, indicating she didn't want to get into it. "Never mind my father. Let's go hunt some treasure."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I WILL finish this. There are about six chapters left.


	13. Ambush

**CHAPTER 13 – Ambush**

"You really shouldn't be here," Ariel said, jumping from rock to rock. The movement caused her pain, but she ignored it. "It's cheating."

"I'm not actually helping you," Peter countered. His eyes traveled ahead, searching for anything that might potentially give Ariel some trouble. "I'm just watching."

Ariel scoffed. "Watching. Sure. You're here to make sure I don't hurt myself. You think I'm going to twist my ankle or something. Thanks for the confidence." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Peter's lips twitched up into a smile. "What can I say? You're dangerous."

Ariel ignored him and kept moving. She didn't like that Peter had insisted upon coming with her. She felt it was an unfair advantage to have the person who had hidden the treasure floating alongside her, perhaps guiding her without her knowledge. Peter refused to listen to her. And, after fifteen minutes of arguing, she had finally given up, much to Peter's glee.

"If I am dangerous," Ariel said, at last, "then it's because of you. You're the one who always gets into fights with pirates and Indians. I am the victim in all of this."

"Oh, you love it."

"Absolutely."

Peter's grin widened. He had, without a doubt, chosen the best mermaid to befriend. All of the others would have shied away from adventure, action, and danger. Ariel seemed to thrive on, often diving headfirst into whatever battle she could. It was more than he could say for Wendy.

"Do you ever miss it?" he asked.

"Miss what?"

"Being a mermaid?" All her life, Peter knew she had longed to be human. But now, as she stumbled over tree roots and other foliage, he had to seriously question if ever wished to return to her birth form.

"Sometimes," she admitted. Her eyes went far away. "There are times, every once in awhile, where I wish that I could return home. That I could move between land and sea as I choose."

Peter didn't say anything. He tired to place himself in her position.

Ariel's head snapped back up. She looked back at him, sighing. "Don't take it the wrong way, Peter. I love having legs. Really, I do. But I do also have days where, more than anything else, I want to see my family." She laughed dryly. "And now it seems I have gotten my wish."

"I'm sure he won't be _that_ bad."

"Peter. This is my father we're talking about."

"True. But still. He turned you human, right? He obviously loves you."

"Somehow," she said softly, facing forward once more, "I don't think my almost dying will make him feel good about that choice."

"No." Peter ruffled his hair with his hands. "Don't worry. If he tries to take you away, I'll fight him."

"Will you?" Ariel laughed, struck by the idea of King Triton and Peter battling it out, dagger to trident. "Can I watch?"

Peter tugged on the bow in her hair, forcing her to arc her head back to meet his gaze. He was smirking slightly, one eyebrow raised. "Thanks for the confidence," he echoed her earlier words. "I'm not scared of your dad. Besides, he hates me anyway. One little fight won't make a difference."

"It will for me." She started walking again, keeping her eyes peeled for any flashes of gold. "I actually like you, Peter. I'd prefer it if you didn't give my father any other reasons to rethink my legs. Or reason to kill you."

Peter shrugged. "He can't kill me." Assuming a hero's pose, he went on, "I'm Peter Pan. I cannot die." Ariel laughed, and his brow furrowed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said dismissively, with a wave of her hand.

For once, Peter let it drop. She was nearing the place he had hidden the treasure. Almost as if they were connected, and her body had unconsciously led her here. He had to bite his tongue to keep from revealing her proximity to winning the game. If he gave it away, he'd never hear the end of it.

"Peter?"

"What?" His eyes focused back on her, and he recognized the confusion on her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I said your name three times and you just kept looking off into space."

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I asked if I was getting warmer."

He eyed her, and then laughed. "I can't tell you! I thought you said that was cheating!"

She smiled mischievously. "Ok, so maybe cheating isn't all that bad." She sidestepped to the right. "Now am I warmer?"

"No."

She moved to the left.

"Now?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?" she challenged, putting her hands on her hips. Desperately, she tried to give him a stern look, but it was ruined by her bright smile. "That's not very nice."

"I'm not lying," Peter said, shaking his head. "I would never lie to you."

Jutting her lip out, she dropped her arms and spun around, calculating the most likely location of the treasure. If she knew Peter as well as she thought she did, he would have hidden it in this part of Neverland, where the trees towered above them. It represented his love for the sky. Not to mention that the leaves could hide anything from view.

"Ok," she said again, "how about now?" She took a step forward.

"Try again."

With only one direction left, she backed her foot up, not taking the time to watch where she stepped. Her heel caught in a tangle of vines, and she fell. Peter caught her before she hit the floor.

"And now?" she inquired, gazing up at him.

Peter's words caught in his throat. They were close. Much too close. A heat he couldn't understand sparked in his chest, and he had to avert his eyes to keep from stuttering. "Yes, now you are warmer," he said, wondering what in Neverland was wrong with him. Slowly, he pushed her back into a standing position.

"Hmm." She seemed unperturbed. With a quizzical eye, she continued stepping back, only stopping when she felt something in her brain command her to move to the left. As she did so, Peter nodded.

"Keep going," he told her, crossing his arms in front of him to give his hands something to do. They burned from her touch.

She complied. Her brain had picked up on his subtle signs, and she traversed the path to the treasure with ease. Peter floated after her in slow motion, trying to figure out why he felt so jumpy all of a sudden. Ariel poked through the ferns and bushes that exploded from the ground. After several minutes, she said, "Ah-HA!"

She had found it. Of course she had found it. All those years searching sunken ships… She had a keen eye for detail. Eagerly, she pulled the chest of gold out from its hiding place and set it before Peter.

"Does this mean I win?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

He glided forward and grabbed a sword from the over-flowing container. With a bow, he placed the sword on her shoulder. Ariel smiled mischievously and he cleared his throat. He said, his voice ringing with pride, "As a result of your amazing skills at finding treasure, I proclaim you a Lost Girl."

"A Lost Girl…" Ariel repeated in a hushed whisper. "Me? Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, Peter!" She threw her arms around him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. Her lips parted into a gigantic, glowing smile. With all the strength she possessed, she hugged him, ignoring the stabbing pains in her side. For this single moment, she could deal with it.

"Uh, you're welcome?" Peter said, laughing.

She let go of him and curtsied. "I accept."

"You do realize that I'm in charge of you now?"

Ariel threw him an _I'd-like-to-see-you-try_ look. He shrugged.

"Just sayin'."

"You're impossible." She nudged him. "But I guess I can live with that. Thank you. Really."

"Of course."

"Awww, how touching."

Ariel and Peter jumped at the sound of the voice. They had been so caught up in their little conversation, they hadn't noticed Captain Hook sneaking up on them, a half-dozen pirates on his heels. Grinning maniacally, he shined his namesake against his coat, then held it up to admire it in the light streaming through the leaves.

"Hook!" Peter growled, pulling his dagger from his waist. Beside him, Ariel crossed her arms, unconsciously hiding the place the deranged man had struck her. The movement did not go unnoticed.

"You have healed quite nicely, my dear," Hook sneered, raising an eyebrow.

"Leave." Peter hovered in front of Ariel. He could sense the growing rage in her shoulders, and had moved between them more for Hook's safety than Ariel's. He wouldn't put it past her to strike Hook with whatever she could find.

The Captain shook his head. "I have unfinished business to take care of." Pulling his own sword out, he pointed the tip at Peter's face and chuckled. "Tell me, Pan, how are you _feeling?_"

The double-meaning was lost on Peter. His eyes turned dark and he said, "I'd be a lot happier if you left."

"Come now, Pan. Don't you live for this? For fighting? Are you going to let that _girl_ stand in your way of having fun?"

"Yes," Peter answered without hesitation. He'd do anything for Ariel. Even give up battling against Hook. Besides, his temper was already on an extremely short leash. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to control his actions. Killing the captain seemed like a very real, and gratifying action. This thought scared him however, so he wanted nothing more than for the man to disappear from sight.

Captain Hook looked baffled. He honestly hadn't been expecting such an answer. Not from Peter Pan. Covering this shock up, he snapped his jaw closed and said, "I see." He turned to leave. "Never thought you'd grow up, Pan…" he called back as he walked away.

"What?"

Peter froze. Had he heard correctly? Grow up? But…but he wasn't! Was he? He said he wouldn't fight. But that was because of Ariel and his own rising anger. Not because he was growing up. Unless… Perhaps he was. No. NO. NO!

"Yes, Pan. You've grown up." Hook waved his hand nonchalantly, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "I understand. It was destined to happen sooner or later. You have moved on to bigger and better things."

"Have not!" Peter retorted, his face flushing. He lost control and flew forward, meeting Hook's sword with his dagger. The blow was given with such force, the Captain stumbled and had to flail his arms to keep himself aloft. He didn't seem at all surprised by Peter's reaction. He wore a devilish smirk.

"Ah, but you have," Hook said. He gestured over his shoulder to Ariel. "You were willingly to give up fighting. For her. Face it, Pan: You're growing up. It's only natural."

"NO!" Peter tackled Hook to the forest floor. His mind was lost, every thought upon Hook's words, and making him suffer for even proposing the idea. Hook took advantage of his blind rage and easily pushed Peter off. After all, he was merely a boy. He could weigh no more than a hundred pounds.

"Peter!" Ariel screamed, tugging him away from the Captain. She didn't look scared. She looked furious.

"Yes, yes, Pan!" Hook taunted. "Stand down. Give up, boy! Let yourself grow! Then ol' Hookie will finally win!"

"You'll never win!" Peter howled, fighting against Ariel's iron hold on him. She was trying to keep him from fighting and possibly being hurt like herself, and Peter was struggling to break free, his desire to get back at the Captain too great to control.

"But I already have!" Hook shook his head, his eyes alive. "You can't even fight off your little girlfriend. How in Neverland will you beat _me_?"

"Ariel, get off!" Peter said, pushing against her.

"Peter!" she exclaimed, aghast. "Stop it!"

"No!"

"Well," Captain Hook said, "if you won't stop it, then I will!" He snapped his fingers.

And pandemonium struck.

From behind, completely unbeknownst to either Peter or Ariel, the rest of Captain Hook's crew lie in wait, ready to spring. The second Captain Hook gave the signal, they did just that. With loud bellows, the burst forward out of the shrubbery and tackled the pair to the ground, wrenching them apart.

Ariel let out a sharp cry as one of the pirates grabbed her around the middle and tugged her away from Peter. She tried to fight it; her tiny fists battered against the man's grasp, and her legs swung dangerously. Kicking him was her best bet, but he seemed to realize her plan and she couldn't get anywhere near his legs.

Peter, on the other hand, felt success jolt through his system. The pent-up rage he had been feeling finally found an outlet, and he allowed himself to pour everything he had into it. He elbowed a pirate in the gut, sending him spiraling back in pain. The second pirate jumped him, and Peter had to fight through not only him, but two others to reach the sky. With a leap, he blasted into the air, sending the men flying in all directions.

"Give up, Pan?" Hook said, his sword once again at the ready.

"Never!" Peter found his dagger in a bush, and careened forward. Their blades met with a loud _ring_ and they started viciously fighting.

"Come on, girlie!" another pirate said in a greasy voice, descending on Ariel, who still swung from the first pirate's arms.

"Get away from me!" Ariel shouted. Calling upon her strength, she waited a split-second, then jabbed her leg, heel and all, back, right into the man's thigh. He let go of her at once, shrieking for all he was worth, and she tumbled to the ground. Quickly, she pushed herself to her feet, flinging her hair out of her eyes.

Peter didn't seem to hear the commotion behind him. All that existed stood before him. Captain Hook never took his eyes off the youth. His hair crackled with electricity, making him look even more deranged than usual.

"Prepare to die!" Captain Hook swung forward, his sword flashing in the light.

Peter brought his dagger up, meeting it, then expertly swung it around, knocking the Captain under the jaw. Hook fell backward, hair tumbling. He seemed dazed. Peter vaguely wondered just how hard he had hit him. It didn't seem so bad…

"Take that!"

Against his better judgment, Peter at last looked back to see how Ariel was faring. He smiled in pride when he realized she was holding her own. Somehow, she had gotten hold of a nasty looking tree branch. The end she kept swinging at her attackers had a jagged end and kept them at bay. They tried to catch her by surprise, but the sight of a flailing redhead proved to be too much for them. They couldn't touch her.

After a moment, she caught sight of him looking at her, and she threw him a dazzling smile. Of course she was alright. She was Ariel. This is what she lived for. How could she not be alright?

He turned his attention back to Hook. His legs shaking, he had gotten to his feet, found his sword and proceeded to start slashing at anything his eyes could see. Peter swerved out of the way just as the tip of his blade came near him, too close for comfort. Hook stopped for a moment, something registering in his mind. He gazed at Peter, stopped, then came at him with even more ferocity.

"I. WILL. KILL. YOU." With each word, the good Captain swung at him, nearly grazing the side of Peter's face.

"Haha!" Peter laughed. "I'd like to see you try, Hook!"

Hook snarled. "Remember, boy, you are not the only point of weakness anymore. Others can pay for the price of your stupidity."

What did that mean? Peter tried to make sense of the threat, but no meaning came. It sounded serious, but acted like empty words. Nothing happened. No part of the landscape spontaneously combusted. No crack appeared in the middle of Neverland. Not even a bird called out. Everything remained still.

"See, stupidity only exists when someone acts stupid. I," Peter puffed out his chest, "am Peter Pan. I am never stupid."

Hook coughed a laugh.

"And that shall be your downfall."

They were fighting for blood. Neither would admit it out loud, but both knew that it was true. They had never fought this hard before. Never had they tried so to kill the other. Something had changed in their game. And it felt wrong.

But oh, so right.

And then Ariel screamed.

Peter whirled around without thinking, just in time to see one of the pirates slam her in the stomach. She doubled over, her shoulders shaking, breathing hard. The pirates cheered (those weasels) and, together, grabbed her by the shoulders, legs and middle and ran far into the darker parts of the wood.

A second later, something hard slammed down on Peter's head. Like Ariel, he flattened to the ground without any control over his muscles and felt his ears rake into the dirt. Everything started to spin. He was falling.

Above him, Captain Hook stood triumphant, his gleaming grin evident even through Peter's blurred vision. He crouched down next to the boy and whispered in his ear, "I always win in the end, Pan." Raising his sword, he again struck Peter's face with the hilt.

Peter felt pain. Everywhere there was pain. It filled him to the core, washing over all his other senses. His panic, his dread, his anger – it left, replaced by the numbing sting in his temples. He labored to breath, his lungs gasping for air.

And then he hit the ground for a final time, the world going black, Captain Hook's high-pitched laugh echoing behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is, as promised. Hopefully worth the wait. Review?


	14. Proclamation

**CHAPTER 14 – Proclamation**

_Jingle._

"Ugh." Peter swatted in the direction of the sound, knowing full-well that it was Tinkerbell. That didn't matter. She should know better than to wake him. Especially when his head hurt so badly.

_Jingle._

The second time, the noise hovered just about his left ear. Something tugged on the strands of his hair. It didn't hurt, but neither was it pleasant. Peter tried to flick her away again, but his arm felt so heavy, he could barely move it. His head hurt. No, not hurt. Throbbed. Pulsed. Ached. Every shuddering breath he took felt like an eternity.

"Ok, ok!" he grumbled when a third bell rang. Staring through bleary eyes, he rolled over on to his stomach. The movement made him wince. There was definitely a bruise there. Luckily, the action seemed to placate the pixie, because she fluttered down and sat on his chest, staring him down.

"Tink," Peter said, expelling some air. He fought to sit up, but his body wouldn't allow it. "What…what's going on?" He hadn't seen her since the day Ariel arrived.

She bit her lip, wrinkling her nose. Dust rose up into the air. He recognized that action. She was hiding something from him.

Ignoring the stabbing pains that shot through him, Peter, determined, forced his body into a sitting position. Tinkerbell dove off of him and instead positioned herself on a nearby flower petal. Once vertical, Peter looked at his surroundings, feeling memories crash down on him.

Ariel. He whipped his head in the direction the pirates had taken her. Naturally, there was nothing. Mouth running dry, he put his face in his hands and inhaled, coaxing his shoulders to lose some of their tension. This was all his fault. He had let the pirates take her. And now…

Tinkerbell chimed, and he dropped his hands to look at her. His eyes narrowed. "Tink. What is going on? Tell me. Now."

Never before had he been so short with her. She quelled under his furious stare, dropping her gaze to the grass. A few seconds passed, in which the only sound forthcoming was Peter's deep breaths; then, finally, she spoke.

Peter nodded. "Yes, I know they have her."

Tink's face snapped back up to his. Her skin looked unnaturally pale, despite the golden glow surrounding her body. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she went on.

With each word, Peter's eyes darkened. His hands balled up into fists, the struggle for control evident in the visibility of his knuckles beneath his skin. The corners of his mouth straightened into a thin line.

"Why would you do that?" Peter roared, leaping to his feet. He swayed, the sudden change tricking his body. Arms flailing, he steadied himself. Anger flooded his senses.

He couldn't believe it. Tink had…betrayed him. Betrayed Ariel. Her jealousy had finally gotten the better of her, and as a result, she had done the one thing Peter never would have expected: She went to Captain Hook. But this wasn't like with Wendy, where Tink had turned around and saved the day. Oh, no. This time, she had sided with the insane man and formulated a plan to rid Neverland of Ariel. And now…

"I banish you," Peter told her in a serious voice. It was so low, Tinkerbell had to strain to hear him. "I BANISH YOU. LEAVE." When Tinkerbell didn't move (she was frozen in place by his words) he stomped his foot, tumbling to the floor. "Ariel is my friend. And you killed her. GET OUT OF HERE!

Tinkerbell burst into tears and zoomed away. Peter didn't notice she was gone. His thoughts were on her story. She had killed Ariel. Perhaps not in the physical sense, since she had not been the one to perform the final blow. But in every other sense, yes. She had concocted the plan. She had aligned herself with the enemy.

Peter couldn't withhold the bellow of torment that ripped through him. He didn't feel like himself at all. Not even the anger at Captain Hook for injuring Ariel had been this bad. Not even Captain Hook's jibes about him growing up. This was a new type of rage; something Peter wasn't sure he could hold inside of him.

Hook. Tinkerbell might be a ploy, but Hook was the real mastermind in all of this. He had wanted Peter gone for as long as the boy could remember. And now he had finally driven him over the edge. He had won.

No.

Peter wouldn't let him win. Peter would fight.

Pushing his pain to the back of his mind, Peter sprang into the air and shot out of the trees. The world had gone dark. Within seconds, it was pouring. His clothes clung to his shaking body; his hat was lost in the blasting gales (not that he cared); and the whole of Neverland reacted alongside his temper. Waves crashed on the beach, a sound that only furthered his fury. His body seemed to guide itself without thought, headed straight for the _Jolly Roger_.

He could barely make out the creaking wood of the ship. Still, somehow he managed to find it in the downpour. Without hesitation, he flocked to it. It only took a short moment for the call to come.

"Pan off the starboard side!"

So they had seen, thus been expecting him. Captain Hook knew he would never give in. Not without a final stand. Peter had done exactly as the man had predicted. The only problem was, he severely underestimated the boy's emotions.

Swooping down on the deck, Peter landed with a thump. Immediately, he dug his dagger out from his waist and held it up, daring the bravest to come forward. He'd show them. He'd show them all. No one messed with Peter's friends.

"Ah, Pan." Captain Hook emerged from the chaos, a wide sneer plastered on his face. His eyes were glinting with a maniacal look. "Whatever brings you here?"

"Where. Is. She?" Faster than Hook anticipated, Peter had him pinned to the mast, the jagged dagger at his throat.

"You don't have the nerve," Hook spat. He tried to push Peter off, but the boy held firm.

"Don't I?" Peter pressed it even further in. "Where is she?" he demanded a second time.

"What does it matter, boy?" Taking advantage of Peter's lack of control, he shoved him away. Peter hit the deck and his dagger went sailing out of reach. "There's nothing you can do for her. She's grown up. She's an adult. What do you care what has become of her?"

Peter jumped to his feet and glided toward a shipmate. With a kick, he sent the man soaring over the railing of the _Jolly Roger_, into the treacherous water below. Before he disappeared from sight, Peter stole the sword from his waist, and balanced it precariously toward the captain.

"Because she's my friend," he growled.

"Friend?" Hook let out a triumphant laugh. "Some friend. She wants nothing to do with you, Pan. After all, under your watch she was not only injured, but kidnapped as well. She almost died. And what did you do? Nothing. If you ask me, you've been a very poor friend to her indeed."

_Don't listen to him_, Peter thought. He knew all about Hook's mind games. The Captain was just trying to get to him; to make Peter slip up. Well, not today.

Hook went on. "You see, boy, I spoke to her, and you'd be surprised by what she said. She told me everything. How sad she was you couldn't get older. How you couldn't be her friend because she'd continue to age and wouldn't." He pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket and dabbed his eyes. "Such a sad story."

Peter screwed his eyes up and shouted, "SHUT UP! Just, stop!"

"But you don't care, do you, Pan?" Hook jeered, ignoring him. "That's why you let my men take her. Because you don't care enough. You'd rather she be hurt than grow up. Never fear, I am certain she already knows it. And it kills her inside."

"STOP IT!" Peter leapt forward and slashed his blade. Hook tugged his free and their weapons met with a resounding clang. The two danced around, Hook steadily distancing himself from the mast. Peter fought with vigor. His body quivered, and it was a miracle the wind did not carry him away.

Suddenly Hook asked, "Would you like me to show you? I do not lie."

Peter froze. "She's…alive?" The words caught in the back of his throat, causing his voice to reach an unnatural range.

"Of course." The Captain waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Show her to me. Now."

"Temper, temper." He chuckled. "But very well, Pan, I shall bring her to you. But first…drop your weapon."

Peter hesitated. What if it was a trap? Captain Hook repeated his command. If it was, well, Peter would just fight with his teeth and nails. If not…

"Wonderful." Hook clapped his hands together. From somewhere in the storm, two men scuttled forward. At the demanding look by their Captain, they disappeared once more. Two minutes passed. Rain cascaded down in buckets. Peter could barely see through it. Then, there she was.

Ariel.

She looked terrified. A piece of clothe was strapped around her mouth, keeping her from calling out. Tight cords bound her hands together behind her back. Roughly, the men slammed her down on the deck. Like Peter, she was soaked from head to toe, her bright hair hanging limp around her panicked face.

"Ariel!" Peter screeched. He rushed forward, ready to hug her, to embrace her. Before he could lay a hand on her, however, Hook stepped between them and collided with Peter, sending the youth sprawling on the wood.

"Uh, uh, uh," Hook said. "Not so fast. She does not want you near her. And I never said I would let you put a finger on her. No, I just want you to see the effect you have had. I want to torment you, Pan. And this seems to be the only way to accomplish that."

"Ariel!" Peter's chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to wrap his mind around what he was seeing. She was ok. Scared, yes, but fine nevertheless.

Ariel crumpled her body forward, trying to reach out for him. The binds on her wrists cut into her skin and she winced, but did not stop.

"Now, now, my dear," Hook said, lifting her up by her bonds. "Let's not be rash. Remember, this boy is responsible for everything bad that has happened to you. It is his fault you are in this situation. You would do well to think this through."

Hook, being the moron he was, had forgotten that Ariel was not like other girls. She wouldn't take her capture so easily. Realizing he had forgotten to secure her feet, she brought her foot up, heel and all, and slammed it into his chest, hard. The force caught him off guard and he let go. She fell face-first into the deck, and rolled around until she was gazing upward.

Peter seized the opportunity to rush forward. His arms were outstretched, ready to pull her toward him and fly them away to safety. But the pirates had obviously been expecting an uprising, because they came through the mist and tackled him. He was jabbed by several elbows and kicked by more legs than he could count. He didn't give in.

"You brats," Hook said menacingly, standing, "need to learn some manners. Why is it so hard for you to just behave?"

"Mmmmm!" Ariel retorted, her eyebrows slanting downward. Peter knew it was a good thing she had the clothe around her mouth. Her words, he suspected, would do little to help their plight.

"Get off me!" Peter struggled against those beating him to a pulp. A fist smashed into his face and he saw stars.

"Enough!" Hook said. The pirates stopped at once. "Now, let's try this again. Pan, what would you like to say to Ariel?"

"Ariel! Don't worry! I'll get us out of this!" Peter yelled. Colorful dots spotted his vision. He rammed his body upward, trying to push his attackers off.

"MMMM!" Ariel screamed back.

"How touching." Hook pulled Ariel up. Maneuvering his way around Peter and the others, he carried her toward the edge of the deck. Along the plank they went, until she was dangling over the waters, only her red hair allowing Peter's eyes to follow.

"Let her go!"

Hook turned back and raised an eyebrow. "Very poor choice of words." He let go of Ariel and she fell. Peter gasped. Just as she was about to vanish down the side of the ship, Hook grabbed hold of her once more. "Don't underestimate me. I will do it."

"No, don't! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Hook's lip curled up.

"Anything."

"Very well." Depositing Ariel right in front of Peter's face, he commanded, "Tell her everything. What you feel. What you think."

"But what does tha-"

"Don't question me! Just do it!"

Peter, panting, saw a tear roll down Ariel's face. Everything was going so wrong. And what did Hook expect him to do about it? Talk to Ariel. Tell her what he felt for her. What he wanted more than anything.

But that was completely impossible. Peter didn't even know for himself what he felt. How could he tell Ariel something he didn't know? His emotions were a jumble inside his brain, bouncing off the walls like rubber bands on steroids.

"We're waiting."

He'd have to come up with something. Even if it wasn't truthful, he'd have to talk. Her life and his own depended on it. Licking his lips with anticipation, he swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Ariel," he said, slowly. "I…I really like you. I mean, you know I like you. You're…you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hook scoffed. "Deeper than that, Pan. I know there's more."

_How do you know?_ Peter so desperately wanted to ask. But he couldn't, so he continued, pumping his brain for ideas. "You are the bravest person I know. You always make me laugh. When you were hurt, I almost… I was so worried." Fresh memories opened up wounds that Peter didn't know he had. "I almost… I mean, I thought you were gone. I couldn't move. It was only when Tally and Nita told me how to heal you… And then when you woke up after being asleep all night. I've never been so happy."

Ariel's eyes, which were watching him intently, filled with tears, but she didn't look away. Her gaze remained trained on his and his words. Something inside of her gave a little wiggle. How badly she wanted to break free of her restraints and hug Peter, tell him everything that was flashing through her mind. But Peter was speaking again, so she squashed these urges and listened.

"Ariel, you make me feel….so happy. And I don't know why. Whenever I see you, I get this little feeling in my stomach. It doesn't hurt. It's a good kind of feeling. But it scares me. I've never felt it before. I am so confused. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know…I don't know why I have these feelings. I can't control them. They just happen. They make me feel weak. But also stronger."

"Anything else?" Hook asked after Peter fell silent.

Peter exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, nodding. "I'm sorry, Ariel."

Ariel's tears finally spilled over, though they were lost in the hurricane that threatened to consume them. The wind slashed her hair around, covering her face for a moment. When her eyes were visible again, they locked on Peter's. He could have sworn he saw something in them. Not just sadness. Or terror. Something else.

"That was touching," Captain Hook blubbered, pretending emotion. He rubbed his eyes with his handkerchief, soaked from the rain, and brought his hands together. He applauded, the noise lost on Peter and Ariel, who had gone into their own little world, completely oblivious to everything around them.

"Hmm." The Captain's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like being ignored. Most likely the result of a bad childhood. Wanting to reclaim his hold on the situation, he grabbed Ariel again and lugged her away, back to the plank.

Ariel thrashed, kicking her legs in all directions. It did no good. Hook had learned his lesson the first time and wouldn't be making the same mistake twice. He laughed at her efforts and easily flung her forward, over the board. From somewhere below came the sound of a clock ticking. Ariel's eyes widened in alarm, and she could have sworn her heart stopped.

"No, wait!" Peter begged. One of the pirates hit him in the chest, knocking the wind from him. Another slammed down on his kneecap. Nothing compared to the horror he felt, however. "WAIT!"

"Yes?" Captain Hook gazed back, swinging Ariel in his arms. She continued her attempts to no avail. "Is there something else?"

"Yes!" But what? He had no idea what he was doing. Stalling, he supposed.

"Spit it out, man! We haven't got all day! I have places to be, gold to steal and people to kill. Hurry up." Putting an edge to his words, he jostled Ariel around to make a point.

"No, don't!"

"For Neverland's sake, Pan, what it is?"

"You can't kill her! Take me instead!"

"You? The whole point of this is to kill you, Pan."

"How will taking her life kill me?"

"There are more effective ways to kill a person than a knife to the heart."

"No, no, stop!" Peter's eyes were burning, though from tears or wind or rain, he couldn't be sure.

Hook rolled his eyes, plunging his hook into the neckline of Ariel's dress. The other end of the shiny metal flashed. She was now, literally, dangling by a hook.

"Why should I?" Hook challenged, annoyance dripping over every word. He had had enough.

"Because," Peter said, his face going very red, "I love her!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, here it is. Finally. What have I done? Dx Hope you like it. Remember: review! Please? It makes my day. I've been really sick lately and some love would be nice...


	15. Emotions

**CHAPTER 15 – Emotions**

No one moved. No one breathed. The only sound was the crashing of the waves as they ruthlessly bombarded the side of the _Jolly Roger_. That, and the blusterous winds that threatened to rip the very skin off of each face.

Ariel's mind locked, making thought impossible. His words kept reverberating, like a distant echo in her brain. He loved her. _He_ loved her. He loved _her_. She stopped fidgeting in Hook's grasp, her jaw rested firmly on the plank. She couldn't process it, no matter how hard she tried.

He loved her.

Meanwhile, Peter's thoughts were also a jumbled mess. He withheld an exhale, wondering what in the world had just escaped his lips. His words seemed to have exploded from his mouth without consciousness. He couldn't remember thinking such things. Only that he wanted Ariel to be safe. And then he had declared something he wasn't even sure he believed in.

What was wrong with him?

He thought his head might explode. Every whisper, every emotion that danced around in the confines of his skull bashed against one another. Tension built in his temples. None of it made any sense. He couldn't distinguish anything, not fear from courage, nor hatred from…love.

Love.

He didn't even know what love was. He had heard the term; he remembered his father telling his mother that he loved her countless times. But that was back when he still lived on Earth. Before he left for Neverland. And even then he hadn't understood it. Oh, he had seen it in his father's eyes. But never had he thought about what it meant. And now, suddenly, he was proclaiming that he loved Ariel.

Something burned in the pit of his stomach. Confused, Peter, without thinking, placed his hand against it. It didn't feel bad. Or good. It just…felt. Like molten lava in his core. Like a thousand birds breaking free and crashing into his being. On second thought, he kind of liked it. It was warm. It made him like…like home.

_Crack!_

The sound shattered the silence. Fissures of water blasted into the sky, mixing with the rain. The wind slammed into the side of the ship with even more force and everyone was sent sprawling off their feet. Hook lost his grip on Ariel and she hit the plank, the clothe around her mouth hiding her cry of pain.

_Crack!_

A second quake. As a whole, Neverland shook. The island turned dark. Then, all at once, every tree thrashed out and collided with the rock, as though someone had taken a powerful lawnmower and rolled over them. Water lapped at the shoreline, quickly rising, consuming the beach and beyond.

Peter watched through wide eyes as his home was destroyed. Even then, however, he couldn't comprehend much of anything. The emotions were growing more powerful by the second. They marred his vision. He couldn't see straight. So many feelings were swirling around within him, he nearly doubled over in pain.

He had so many urges. On the one hand, he wanted to kill Hook. Him and everything he stood for. Everything he had done. On the other hand, he wanted to seize Ariel in his arms and kiss her – and he didn't even know what a kiss was! He wanted her warmth, the reassurance she offered. He wanted to cry. To weep and mourn the loss of his home. He wanted to run. Run, not fly. To leave this place for a happier one. He wanted to sing. Such euphoria was overtaking him, he clasped his hands over his forehead, determined to keep it all locked inside his head.

"What's happening?" he rasped out. He lifted his head.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Each jostling shake sent him flailing into the deck, his head hitting the wood with resounding thuds that were otherwise lost in the chaos of noise. He could hear it all perfectly: the sound of the waves crashing; gales hitting him from all angles; thunderous booms as Neverland's trees collapsed; cracks as the very foundation of the island was ripped to pieces.

Someone screamed. It had to have been Ariel. Either that or the pirates were not quite as manly as they tried to make themselves seem. Despite his jarring headache, and the overload of information flooding through his system, Peter bounded to his feet. He caught sight of her, clinging to the plank for dear life, her hands still bound together, and sprang forward. Less than two feet in, he was thrown to the floor as another crack decimated Neverland.

The need to protect overpowered the need to flee. He had to make sure she was ok.

Scrambling once more to his feet, he called on all the imagination, faith, trust, and, well, love he could to help him fly. If he kept trying to run, he'd never make it to her. The ship was simply too unstable. Horror washed over him when he remained trapped on the deck. He tried again. Nothing.

He couldn't fly. Oh, sweet pixie dust. He couldn't fly.

"NO!" he screamed, his cry lost. "What's happening to me? What's happening?" No matter how hard he tried to rise up into the air, he just couldn't.

Panic spread. And then, pain. Everywhere there was fire. It scorched his limbs, consuming him from head to toe. A spasm ripped through him, forcing him down. He felt like he was being pulled in all directions. Like his arms and legs were being pulled right off his body. He landed in a fetal position, trying to shelter himself from the ache. From the fire.

Out on the plank, Ariel's fingernails dug into the wood as she tried to keep from being blown away. Hook had landed on top of her, but even his heavy weight wasn't enough to keep her grounded. Like her, he clung to the board, curses flying from his mouth. He hadn't expected this. Well, maybe he had. But not to this level…

"MMMM!" Ariel screeched against the clothe. She had to get to Peter. To make sure he was all right. If the weather was any indication, he wasn't. Loosening her grip around the plank, she flung her arm out, searching for Hook's hand. Sword. Anything. It was dangerous. The only thing keeping her tethered down was Hook's body. She was putting her life in his hands, even if he didn't realize it.

After several seconds of misguided attempts, her fingers at last closed on something hard. Instantly, she tugged it toward her. Whatever it was felt cold and hard in her grasp. Hook's arm came around and snatched her wrist.

"Don't even think about," he growled in her ear.

Snarling back, she jabbed him in the side with her elbow. He lost his hold and she wrenched the object close. It was his sword, miraculously. Now came the difficult part. She was lying at an angle, Hook's body folded against her lower half. She had just enough room to wiggle her bound hands around and bring the sword up. Willing her fingers to be steady, she inched the sword up bit by bit until it finally rested near the rope tying her wrist together. Carefully, she snagged the material against the sword (no easy feat considering her surroundings) and tugged.

Freedom.

The moment she destroyed the tight hold, she cast the sword out. It went sailing into the black abyss, only a flash of silver, before being swallowed up. Ariel pushed herself out from under the Captain, ripping the clothe from her mouth.

"Oh no you don't!" Hook yelled. "I've waited too long for this moment."

"Let go!"

They were fighting on a board no wider than two feet across, but the danger was lost on both of them. Ariel kicked for all she was worth, not caring if the Captain fell. Her only thoughts and concerns were on Peter. Besides, the Captain had made their lives a living hell since she had come to Neverland. If there was ever a time for retribution, this was it.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Captain Hook straddled her, pinning her down. She tried to hit him, punch him, elbow him, but no attack proved successful.

"I made Pan grow up." He cackled. "He couldn't feel emotion as a boy. But you – you made him feel love!"

"So?" Ariel tired kicking to no avail.

"So! Neverland is built off of the very essence of what Pan represents! Youth. If he is no longer young, Neverland can no longer exist. Nothing kills childhood like hormones. Now, he and all of Neverland will die."

"NO!"

Something came alive in Ariel. It was a desperate measure, but she was a desperate person. Snatching his arm, she snapped it toward her and bit into his flesh. It did not, as she had expected, taste like chicken.

Hook, who had not suspected such an action, howled. Using his momentary distraction, she shifted her weight and forced her body up into a sitting position. For once her strength did not fail her and Hook was sent flying backward over the plank. At the last second, his hook caught on it. He hovered in the air, waves slamming into him.

This went unnoticed by the ex-mermaid. As soon as she was free from him, she groped her hands over her head and pulled herself backward onto the deck. Her whole body trembled with exhaustion. Still, she rolled her head around and searched for Peter.

Peter was oblivious to this. He was oblivious to everything. Everything but the pain. Even his clothes hurt. They felt tight against him, as though they were several sizes too small. His shoes were twisting his feet, until finally they split along the seams, leaving him barefoot and completely susceptible to the elements. Water rained down against his calves and arms, which were likewise exposed. He shuddered, waiting for it to stop. For it all to disappear.

_Crack!_

"Peter!"

His name. It sparked something in him. He could recognize it. He was called Peter. Peter Pan. Yes. Only one person could make him feel that happy just from hearing his name.

"Ariel?" he called out, nearly starting a fit by the sound of his voice. It was husky and low. Much lower than normal. Apprehension seized him and he, pushing through the physical agony, sat up. A flash of red danced before him, and then was gone.

"Peter!"

She needed help. At the root of everything else, he had an unwavering need and want to ensure her safety. Crawling on his hands and knees, he groaned, loping in the direction of her voice. He bumped into something and inhaled sharply. Then he realized it was her.

"Ariel!" Without any thought to his actions, he grabbed her face and crashed his lips down on hers. Warmth spread through his body, counteracting the pain. One fire was replaced by another, but this one felt nice. He grew lightheaded.

_Crack!_

Ariel kept her eyes open, hardly believing what was happening. It wasn't the fact that Peter was kissing her. That felt amazing. It was more the fact that he didn't look like Peter. Well, he did, but an older version of him. His jaw, strong and defined, rid him of the baby look she had become so accustomed to. Large arms gripped her, nearly exploding from his clothes, which no longer fit him. He didn't have facial hair, and his normal shaggy, red locks were the same as ever. But the rest of his body… It looked odd.

Beneath him, he felt Ariel stiffen. He had obviously caught her by surprise, not an easy thing to do. She didn't kiss him back. She remained still, frozen beneath his touch.

When he finally let her go, he said, breathlessly, "You're ok."

She didn't answer.

"Ariel! What's wrong? What's going on?"

Her face was hidden in shadow, the dark clouds overhead refusing to let him see her properly. The world was conspiring against him.

"Peter," she said at last, softly. "You…" And then she started sobbing. She fell against his chest, her tears staining his already soaked shirt.

"I what?" he questioned desperately. Something was very wrong.

"You…you…"

But fate had other plans. From nowhere, a third body slammed into them, knocking them apart. Ariel gasped. Peter tried to hold on to her, but failed. She slipped from his grasp and disappeared in the darkness. In her place, Hook stood. Somehow he had pulled himself from the plank. Peter opened his mouth, but Hook beat him to it. With an iron grip, he hoisted Peter up by his too-tight collar. Roughly, he threw Peter back. Peter hit the railing of the ship.

"I will kill you if it is the last thing I do!" Hook bellowed, his face impossibly bright. The threat had been dished out more often than not, but this time felt different. He meant it. He wanted blood. Death.

Peter just growled. Maybe it was the newfound emotions he had. Or maybe it was the crazy mixture of wind and rain. Or maybe even some combination of the two. All he knew was that the next second he rammed into Hook, sending them into the deck. Hook slammed back. What happened next could only be described as a teenage girl fight, made up of mostly shoving and pushing. The only difference was, these two were doing it to hurt each other, not just for show.

Anger. Rage. It expelled from him, coaxing him on. Peter didn't stop to question it. It felt natural, though horribly perplexing. Where had it come from?

A grand total of five seconds later, Peter realized something had changed. Whereas Hook normally towered over him by a good two feet, Peter now found he was eye-to-eye with the man. Not just that, but he was as big as him too. They grappled, their weights not distant enough to give one the advantage.

Ariel pried herself from where she had been tossed and attempted to insert herself between them, but her small stature did nothing. Easily they pushed her aside, too caught up in their battle. But she wasn't done yet. Rushing forward, she hooked her arm around the Captain's ankle and pulled. He lost his balance and he and Peter crashed back into the railing for a sixth time. She had misjudged how close they were, though, and they suddenly went sailing over the side of the ship, down into the deadly waters.

Ariel gasped. Not Peter. No. She could care less about the Captain. But not Peter. Flicking her heels off, she ripped her sleeves clean off and tore the hem of her dress until it hit her knees, then ran toward the side of the ship. She launched herself after them.

The wind whipped. Peter felt it hit his face, knocking him against Hook. They were locked in a deathtrap, both refusing to let go. Who knew what the other would try if they did. And then, they were hitting the water.

If Peter hadn't been feeling pain before, he did now. The impact knocked the breath from his lungs, the slap of the icy water cutting through his clothing. They sank quickly, tossed about at incalculable speeds. In only a few short seconds, Peter felt his fingers go numb.

Logic got the best of him. He had to swim. Otherwise… Stripping his grip from Hook, he kicked, feeling the blood in his leg lurch. It felt frozen. _Don't give up_, he told himself. _Do it for Ariel._ He tried again.

Ariel hit the water completely different. It felt nice against her skin. Natural. And even though she could no longer breathe under it, it still was home. Gliding forward, she surged her arms, which were shaking, and made her way through the dark underworld. The cold didn't affect her.

It was her own fatigue that would be the death of her.

What little vision she had in the inky blackness didn't do her much good. Peter and Captain Hook were nowhere to be seen. Surfacing, she gulped down air before a wave thrust her back below. Bubbles expelled from her mouth, making the whole reason for going topside a waste. She forced herself to give it another shot. This one was far more successful. She filled her lungs and swam down before a second wave could stop her.

Dark shapes loomed in all directions. If that blasted crocodile was anywhere near here, she was so dead. Ignoring this, she swam, not knowing where she was going. The crashing, tumultuous swells pelted her body.

After a few minutes, she finally caught sight of something in passing. Kicking her legs, she followed it before it could vanish. It was Hook, looking very unconscious. But where….where was Peter?

She needed to breathe. Grabbing onto Hook's jacket, she pulled him with her to the surface. But she didn't have time to wait and see if he came to. With another powerful inhale, she disappeared for a third time. Now, she had a general area to search, for Peter and Hook couldn't have been wrenched apart that quickly. Using this idea, she peeled her eyes for him. Like before, it took several minutes for her to locate anything. And then, she saw him. Fighting for his life.

Right as a wave pushed him into the side of the boat.

He crumpled, all signs of struggle gone. Bubbles floated up as Peter sank deeper and deeper.

Ariel dove after him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See? This is what happens when I have a lot of time on my hands. I should be sick everyday. So begins the epic ending I've had swirling around in my head for months.

As always, review :D


	16. Decisions

**CHAPTER 16 – Decisions**

He was losing his sense of touch. His ability to feel. His confidence in reality. As he spiraled into the cold depths of Neverland, Peter drifted in and out of consciousness, only faintly aware of the pounding waves that rocked him to and fro. Light bounced off his vision, throwing rays at random parts of his sight. Dark shapes would come to life, only to disappear and be gone forever. The muscles in his arms and legs refused to cooperate. Slashing out, he attempted to catch and pull the water to his advantage, but it resisted.

Strange things crossed his mind as his body fell. Memories he didn't even know he had surfaced, shocking enough to keep him from submerging into sleep. One in particular grabbed his attention. A woman. Her bright red hair shone in the overhead light, and her green eyes stared down at him with a smile. Even in his current state, Peter could tell that she had him curled in her arms. A soft melody emitted from her lips.

Who was she?

He felt a sense of similarity. She looked and sounded familiar. As did the man who suddenly appeared above him. He had brown, short hair, and twinkling blue eyes. His lips parted wordlessly as he brushed his hand along Peter's cheek.

_Father._

The image changed. Ariel appeared before him, not as the woman she was now, but as the gawky, gangly preteen that had first caught his attention. She waved at him, and he found himself flying to her side.

"Look what I found!" she said, raising an object up to his eye-level. He blinked.

"It's a ring," he said, taking it in his hand to look it over.

"What does it do?" Ariel asked, practically shaking with excitement. Her emerald tail flashed in the sunlight.

"You wear it," Peter answered, laughing. He never got tired of her endless questions. She seemed to run on pure enthusiasm, unlike the other mermaids of the lagoon. "Here," he went on, taking her hand in his and sliding the rusting silver band on her finger. Her face split into a wide grin.

"It's beautiful!"

And he had to agree.

Ariel melted away. The wild expanses of Neverland appeared before him, still in one piece. The shrill cries of the Lost Boys split the silence. They were darting rapidly through the underbrush, their faces alive with terror.

"Retreat, men!" Tootles screamed, scrambling over roots.

"No!" Peter yelled. "Peter Pan is not afraid of anyone!" Swooping down, he placed himself in front of the oncoming attack, barely flinching when Captain Hook and a half-dozen pirates broke through the foliage.

"I've got you this time, Pan!" Hook called, his face red.

"In your dreams," Peter chanted, rolling his eyes. He fished his dagger out from his waist. His tiny blade met Hook's and all bets were off. Above them, thunder rolled.

No, really. He could hear thunder. It was garbled, and distant, but he could hear it. Water forced its way down his throat, and he sputtered, gasping for oxygen. His legs gave out beneath him, and when he opened his eyes, he was back under water, fighting the tumultuous current that threatened to drag him to the sea floor. Thrashing, he gazed up through bleary eyes, feeling the burn from the salt around him.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was Peter Pan. He was a hero. He was invincible. Or, so he thought. Now he wasn't so sure. The tiny, sane part of his brain realized that, for the first time he could remember, he was scared to die. Scared to hit the bottom of the sea and never come back up.

It was a strange thing, dying. A giant bubble pressed against his lungs, making breathing impossible. It didn't hurt. On the contrary, he couldn't feel anything. Just that when he expanded his chest, nothing happened. The icy temperature of the water had gone away. Now it felt nice. This feeling increased with all the dancing rainbows of color around him.

Dark spots broke along his eyesight, and he grew terrified again. No, NO! In a last ditch effort, he put everything he had into his burning calves and kicked, wanting nothing more than to break the surface and gulp down some air. Anything but die.

Another vision. This one opened with a more recent event. Ariel, older, had her head down, her face flushed as Peter guided her forward. His hand rested on her waist, and the other remained trapped in her grip. The sensation of flying filled him and he spun her out expertly, completely at ease with the moment. Something touched his chest. A dull aching that refused to go away. It didn't hurt, but neither was it pleasant. Just there. Ariel's dress flew out, fluidly lengthening her movement, and then he was somewhere else.

Tally's eyes burned into his, dark rings lining them. She looked worried. And for good reason.

Ariel was curled in his arms, only not in happiness, but in pain. Her entire torso sported a thick layer of blood that had dried into her clothing. She refused to wake, and the agony Peter felt nearly caused him to cry out in pain. He pulled her closer, and the uneven beat of her heart, so faint, so tiny, proved to be too much.

"ARIEL!" he screamed, losing all sense of sanity he possessed. He shook her, but to no avail. She remained limp, her head arced back lifelessly.

He had to think. What to do, what to do… The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. _The Indians!_ They would help. They had to. Calling on his strength, he propelled himself forward, a speed unmatched by anything he had attempted previously. The wind with him, pushing him along.

Water slammed into his side, sending him tumbling into darkness. By now, all light had been lost, and the only thing that remained was Peter's dire tries to get topside. Bubbles floated from his mouth, giving away the last of the air he had. Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Which way was up? Which way was down? Was there a down? If there was, he felt sure that's where he was going.

His lungs started to burn. This had to be it. The last few moments of his life. Why else would his mind be shutting down, his vision be going dark, and his entire body be screaming in agony?

_To die will be an awfully big adventure._

The words drifted in his brain. He didn't know if it qualified as the biggest. Definitely the most frightening. Perhaps even the last.

"Peter!"

The sound came on his right, clear despite the obstacles that held his own words back. He couldn't turn to see the source. He didn't have the energy. Besides, he felt sure it was a figment of his imagination. Who would be calling out for him at a time like this? Yes, it was a delusion. A hallucination. Something his mind had conjured up to battle the looming fate before him.

The world came to light as Peter woke. His head resting against the forest floor, he listened, wondering where in the world he was. Memories roared to life. Ariel. They had taken her. Strapped her on their backs. Hurt her. Though his legs gave out beneath him, he strained to stand. Blood rushed to his head and he saw stars. Such pretty stars. So bright. And the sound of bells. Wonderful bells.

"Because I love her!" he unexpectedly shouted, blinking as the pirate ship took form. Across from him, Captain Hook sneered, his lip curled up in victory. Peter could care less about what the Captain believed. His only thought was on what had just popped out his mouth.

Love. Why did it always come back to love? Why couldn't it be anger? Or jealousy? Or some other same emotion he could actually make sense of?

Why did it have to be love?

"Peter!"

The last bit of his energy drained away and he was falling. Tumbling. Dying. Never would he see the light of day again. Never would he be able to call out for the Lost Boys. Never would he be able to laugh along with Tinkerbell. Never would he be able to see Ariel again.

He wanted to. But he was just too tired to fight anymore. Sleep. Sleep was good.

Finally, his vision blacked out completely.

"Peter!" Sensing the boy's departure from the land of the living, Ariel kicked her legs as hard as she could, and seized him under the arms, toeing him upward. His skin shocked hers, so cold and hard that shivers ran up her body. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

Or if he was alive, for that matter.

Refusing to believe he was gone, she broke the surface, her own lungs clamoring for air. The minute Peter's head skimmed the water line, she grabbed his face and hooked her lips on his, breathing down into his chest. Thunder boomed as she desperately tried to get him conscious. Rain battered down at her. She whimpered in his face.

Several minutes passed. At one point, she had to let go of him and pull them out of the way of the ship, which seemed bent on squashing them like bugs. No matter how hard she tried, Peter would not wake. His body had gone frigid. It stopped responding to her touch.

But that wasn't even the half of it. After many moments of furiously breathing down into his blue lips, she noticed something odd. The chaos that had been thrashing around her only minutes before was now down to a dull roar. The lighting and thunder echoed in the distance, and the rain slowed to a drizzle. She celebrated this, finding it much easier to keep a grip on the boy in her arms. Until she realized exactly why the storm had quelled.

The island. The island was based on childhood fantasies. On youth. It was pretty obvious she and Peter had already had a huge impact on Neverland, as the grounds were destroyed. The island could not exist without that boyhood sense of adventure. And now… She could remember how the weather would change with Peter's moods. His feelings dictated what each day would be, and if there would be peace. If Neverland was gone…if the weather had died down…if Peter wasn't responding…

She gasped, a sob catching in the back of her throat.

No. She refused to believe it. He had to be ok. He had to be alive.

"Peter Pan!" she screamed, her face white. She slammed her mouth down on his once more, hoping against all odds that he might respond. Tears streamed down her already-wet face.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of air enter her. Opening her eyes, she gasped. Peter's chest rose and fell gently, labored, but ever present. She cried out in joy, hugging the boy to her as he choked on the air forcing its way down his lungs.

She didn't wait for him to respond. Gathering him up in her arms so that they were both comfortable, she swam for the shore, each kick of her legs more painful than the last. Peter didn't open his eyes, but she could see in her peripheral vision the expansion of his chest. The _Jolly Roger_ loomed behind them, its captain nowhere to be seen. Ariel hoped he wasn't dead. She wasn't sadistic enough to want him to die.

Eventually, the pair collapsed on the beach. Ariel placed her hands on Peter's chest, and said in worried voice, "Peter? Peter, wake up! Please!" She bent her head down and rested it against him, hearing the shuddering beat of his heart. That was good. She stayed like that, saying his name over and over, willing him to wake up.

Several long moments, later, she got her wish. With a gasp, Peter sprang up, water spilling from his mouth, his eyes flying open in surprise. He slammed into her, jolting then both back. Ariel swung her hand out to catch herself, hardly believing that he was awake. The confusion in his eye was plain to see, but what truly caught her attention was the huge difference in his physical features. Without the dark clouds overhead, she could easily see the structure of his jaw. The way he towered over her, even when sitting. The muscles in his arms. The awkwardness with which he moved.

"What happened?" he mumbled his forehead in his hands as his head swam.

"Peter!" Ariel said, flinging her arms around him in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried!"

"Me, too," Peter said, rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" he repeated, taking in the mangled state of Neverland around him.

"You…Peter, look at yourself."

He did as he was told, stretching his arms and legs out to their full extent. He didn't seem to realize what he was looking at.

"So?" he said.

"You…you're a grown up."

"What?" he roared. "No, I'm not!"

"Peter, look at yourself."

Against his better judgment, he lowered his gaze a second time and narrowed his eyes. They flickered from his hands to his arms, to his chest, to his legs, to his feet. Something dark appeared in his irises.

"But…NO! This is impossible! I can't grow up!"

"You just did, Peter."

"But why?"

Ariel gave him a hard look. "Do you remember anything?"

"Of course."

"Peter….what did you say on the _Jolly Roger_?"

"That..I…" His face flushed, even the tips of his ears turning red. Ariel sighed, adjusting her eyes away. "Love you," he said softly.

"Yes," Ariel nodded. "Which…Peter, it's impossible. You can't…you can't love. You know that. And I know that. But you said it anyway."

"But…but I do!"

Ariel's face blushed crimson as well. "That's the problem. Neverland can't exist that way. You have to be a boy."

As if Neverland had been listening to their conversation, a booming crack split the air and the entire island lurched. Ariel and Peter flew in opposite directions. A rift appeared between them, and the two pieces of land drifted apart, Ariel on one piece, Peter on the other.

"What's happening?" Peter asked, his eyes wide.

"Neverland is dying, Peter." Ariel attempted to clutch the sand, which fell out of her hands. Water quickly filled up the open space sandwiched in the middle of their respective islands. In just seconds, they were floating a half foot away from one another.

"Hold on," Peter said, standing up to jump over to her. His inability to fly was sure proving to be annoying.

"Don't!" Ariel shrieked as a tree suddenly crashed down in front of him. It was as though Neverland was trying to separate them. A second tree followed, nearly clipping Peter's shoulder. He dove out of the way at the last second.

Now Peter was mad. He controlled Neverland. Not the other way around. Like a defensive child, he glared up at the numerous rolling hills and forests. As if he'd give in to a few fallen trees. He was Peter Pan! Nothing could bring him down!

Madly, he dashed forward before another thing could force them away from each other. He bounded over the tall fir, tucking into a roll and nearly knocking Ariel back into the water.

"Oof!" she said upon impact.

"Sorry!" Peter was breathing hard. His shirt felt unnaturally tight and constricting.

Ariel whirled her head around, watching as more trees fell. Screams erupted from the Indian village as another crack struck through the heart of their camp. The cliff they were perched on groaned, and then the eastern-most corner detached and crumbled into the sea, taking a dozen tents along with it. More screams.

"No!" Ariel's face lost its color and she made to jump forward. Peter grabbed her around the waist and tackled her.

"Don't."

A third tree hit the other two, and the swell it created made their tiny chunk spin out into the surf. Peter gripped Ariel for support, his head swirling uncomfortably.

"Peter! We need to do something! We have to-"

"But what?"

"Tell me you hate me!"

Peter felt like he had been slapped. "What-"

"Tell me you hate me! Now!"

"But why?"

Ariel shook his shoulders. "You can't love me. Neverland will disappear. You can't. Tell me you hate me!"

"But I don't."

"I know you don't! But you have to force yourself to!"

Peter's eyes darkened. "No."

"Peter, it's the only way."

Pulling her to him, Peter laid a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I can't." His eyes found hers. "This is going to happen no matter what."

That was the final straw. That was how Ariel knew Peter had truly grown up. He was willing to let Neverland fall. He was willing to let go of everything he held dear…for her. The action was touching, and a small heat roared in her chest. But she also felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Could she handle Peter growing up? She loved him for who he was….but if he was changing….

"I love you, Peter," she said, softly.

Peter stared. Something in him came to life. He loved her. She loved him. Oh, Neverland. He kissed her again, his lips leaving a burning sensation on her forehead.

"Ariel!"

The two teenagers' heads snapped up. Ariel's blood ran cold. Peter's body froze.

Oh, _Neverland!_

From the depths of the sea, his trident glowing golden and looking very threatening and ominous, was King Triton. His expression was hard, his eyes glued to his youngest daughter's horrified face.

"Um, hi, Daddy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here it is, at long last. Two more chapters to go. Review, please :]


	17. Explanation

**CHAPTER 17 - Explanation**

It was hard to say who looked more crazed. Ariel's face had gone stark-white, and her eyes were wide with worry. Peter, on the other hand, stood straight up, his spine rigid. King Triton did not scare him. Never had, never would. Insides growing hotter by the second, he kept his gaze on the merman, refusing to look away, some protective instinct washing over him. Across from the two redheads, King Triton's expression very clearly said, _Touch my daughter again and I'll skewer you alive._ His large hands gripped the trident tightly.

"Ariel," Triton said slowly, attempting to quell his rising temper.

"Hiya, Daddy. Um, what are you doing here?" Ariel gave him a cheeky smile, one she knew would wrap him around her finger like _that_.

King Triton didn't fall for it. It was truly a sight to behold as he floated above the shoreline, held aloft by a spout of water as the seas of Neverland churned madly behind him. The thunder and rain had come about once more, and each time the lightning flashed, he was bathed in sharp light, exposing the tight lines of his face.

"I came to check on you." His eyes glazed over Peter. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"_Daddy_," Ariel groaned, "I'm fine. Promise." Her gaze nervously flicked from her father to the boy next to her.

"Ariel, don't try to hide things from me." King Triton pinched the bridge of his nose between his forefinger and thumb. "I received a distress signal from the Mer-Council. They said you were hurt."

"They over-reacted," his youngest daughter replied. "I'm fine, see? No blood, no bruise, no harm, no foul. You know the Mer-Council; they treat everything like it's the end of the world."

"But they don't lie." King Triton glowered. "I know something is going on Ariel. Tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Even from where he stood, Peter could see that Ariel's innocence act was getting them nowhere. The mer-king had a skeptical expression locked on his face. Peter found himself swinging his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting under his hard gaze.

"Ariel."

"Daddy."

King Triton sighed. "Fine; don't tell me. Just remember, it's a long swim to Atlantica. I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

"Atlantica?" Ariel swallowed apprehensively. "Why…why would I be swimming to Atlantica?"

"You didn't think I came all this way just to check up on you, did you? Poseidon, no. I'm here to take you home, Ariel."

"Home?" Ariel's legs suddenly felt like they were going to give out beneath her. Sensing her panic, Peter instinctively moved closer, ready to catch her at a moment's notice. "I'm not going home! Neverland _is_ my home."

Laughing, her father went on, "Oh, yes you are. You're leaving this island, even if I have to drag you off of it myself. It's not safe. You've only been gone for a little while, and already this _boy_," he shot daggers at Peter, "has hurt you. So, yes, you're leaving whether you like it or not."

"Peter didn't hurt me! It was entirely my own fault! I willingly engaged Captain Hook and the other pirates and-"

"Pirates?" King Triton's voice shook with rage.

Ariel's face paled. Of all the things she could have said, she had said the one thing that would solidify his decision. Her own mother had been killed at the hand of pirates. There was no way the overlord of the seven seas would allow his youngest daughter, a splitting image of his late-wife, to live amongst pirates.

"Daddy," Ariel said slowly, her own voice quivering, "I promise, I-"

"Not another word!" Breathing like a winded swimmer, he stared down at her, his knuckles cracking from the force with which he held his trident. "Say goodbye to your…_friend._ We are going home."

Gaping wordlessly at Peter, the last of the color in Ariel's face drained away. She couldn't speak; the words caught in the back of her throat and refused to come free. In even her wildest dreams, she could never have imagined this happening.

"Sir," Peter said quickly, his eyes not leaving Ariel's, only just remembering to add the formality at the last instant, "I promise, Ariel's not in any danger. She's perfectly safe here with me." _It's not like we almost were just murdered or anything._

"Boy, if you know what's good for you, I suggest you not speak." He turned to Ariel. "Come. Now."

"But-"

Realizing he'd never get her free of that infernal bird boy, King Triton raised his trident up and shot a golden beam of light toward the two. It struck them squarely in the middle, and their bodies flew in opposite directions. Ariel's immediate reaction was shock and hurt, and King Triton felt a pang of guilt. But that quickly vanished as he remembered why he did it. The only way she would leave is if he forced her to. And although that caused him a great deal of discomfort, it was for the best. Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

Peter had seen it coming before he had time to react. As he pried himself off the sand, he felt fury well up inside of him. How dare he do such a thing! If there was one thing Peter hated above all else it was the automatic control that adults felt they were entitled to. And King Triton was the worst of them all.

"Daddy!" Ariel said, her jaw dropping. She hadn't been expecting that. Brushing her hair away, she let out a rush of air. Her eyebrows arched down, a thick line settling her mouth.

"Ariel, come."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Sighing a second time, King Triton towered over them both, rising to his full height. "You are coming. Period. Now hold still." He waved his trident, a bolt flying at Ariel. A bolt that would turn her into a mermaid.

"No!" Peter cried, understanding the action. He shot toward her, tackling her to the ground as the ray zoomed over their heads. It hit the side of a fallen tree, leaving a blackened mark along the bark.

King Triton, upon seeing this, lost the last few remains of his temper. "Do not interfere!" he roared, his magic flinging Peter through the air, away from his daughter.

"Daddy, stop!" Ariel hastened to her feet and after Peter. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!"

"Ariel, HOLD STILL."

"No! You promised!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!" Putting her hands on her hips, she yelled, "Remember Eric?"

That stopped him cold. Freezing in his tracks, King Triton's eyes got a faraway look as he remember just what Ariel was saying. Ariel continued her angered gaze, simultaneously pulling Peter to his feet.

Peter felt confusion. Eric? Eric who? The name was definitely male. Maybe…a friend? From Atlantica? But then…why did King Triton suddenly appear so remorseful? He never approved of male friends for his daughters. Unless….unless Eric was a boy that had tried to get too close to Ariel. Had King Triton killed him out of some overprotective frenzy? Would he kill Peter too?

"Who's Eric?" he ventured, albeit quietly. He didn't want to die.

As if suddenly remembering that he was there, Ariel's throat ran dry and her eyes got very large.

Oops.

Recovering, King Triton whispered, "You haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what, Ariel?"

Ariel whimpered internally. Oh no. Bad, bad, bad. "I, uh, haven't…I mean, I didn't…"

"Ariel, what's going on?" Something – perhaps his heart – fell into the pit of Peter's stomach. Of course he had known she was hiding something about her past. Whenever he remarked on her being human, she would clam up, refusing to answer his questions. Like now. What could she possibly be keeping from him?

"Ariel."

Ariel screwed her eyes up in pain and exhaled roughly.

"I haven't…been entirely truthful to you, Peter. Visiting wasn't the only reason I came back to Neverland."

Peter's lips tightened. He waited for her to continue.

"I… After I left Neverland, I had a hard time adapting to life in Atlantica. I was the black fish; I didn't fit it anywhere. I still had a fascination with humans. A fascination that led me to meeting one."

Peter glanced at King Triton, expecting some sort of outburst, but the King stayed quiet, his eyes locked on his daughter. He looked troubled, refusing to meet Peter's wandering gaze. Whatever Ariel was about to tell him, King Triton already knew.

"It was by accident. About a year ago, Daddy and I got into a fight. I ended up in my grotto of human treasures, trying to understand what was wrong with me. Why did I want to be a human so badly? Why was I the only one who could see the good in them? It wasn't a good time for me. Not at all. I couldn't think straight. So, when I saw the shadow of a ship overhead, it's not a big surprise that I went up to investigate.

"On the ship was a human. He was celebrating his birthday with some other men. They were all dancing and laughing. I wanted so badly to join them. But I couldn't. After all, I was a mermaid.

"Suddenly, a storm came. It struck the ship and everyone on it was thrown into the sea. Except for the man, Eric. He was trapped on the deck. The ship exploded with him onboard. That was when I first truly got a good look at him. As he sank into the sea, I realized that I was…attracted to him. I couldn't just let him die. So I towed him to shore, where he was found by a friend of his. After that, I was determined to become human. I was in love with him because he was human."

At the word love, Peter's heart sank from his stomach to the floor, feeling like it had been ripped clean of his body. Love? He could never have guessed that Ariel's story would turn into this.

"I went to Ursula. She agreed to turn me into a human in exchange for my voice. I had three days to make him fall in love with me and kiss me. If I failed, I would be forced to become her servant. I agreed without hesitation.

"Those three days went by very quickly. Eric didn't recognize me at all and without my voice I couldn't tell him who I was. I tried on many occasions, but it never seemed to sink in. Then, on the third day, just as I thought I was making progress, I learned of another girl he was to marry. Unknown to me at the time, Ursula was actually the other woman, set out to ruin my chances. She made Eric fall in love with her. And that's when it all went very wrong.

"They were to be married that day, Ursula and Eric. I can't describe how I felt. I had been unsuccessful. I was going to be a slave for the rest of my life. But then Scuttle explained that the girl was actually Ursula in disguise. I couldn't let him marry her! I hurried after their wedding ship. Somehow, Scuttle was able to get Ursula's shell holding my voice. When it broke, my voice was released and the spell on Eric was broken. I could speak. He finally knew I was the girl who saved him. We almost kissed. And then the sun went down."

With each word, Ariel's body grew tenser, her face anguished. Peter had heard of the sea witch on many occasions, and now understood why Ariel had refused to speak of her earlier.

"I had lost. Ursula dragged me from Eric, down into the ocean and turned me back into a mermaid. I was to be her slave. At the same time, Sebastian – you remember him? – called my father and they met Ursula, demanding for my release. She agreed, but only if he took my place. He did.

"Eric tried to save us. He fought against Ursula, seeing her for what she truly was. Eventually, he stabbed her with the bow of a ship, killing her. All of her spells were destroyed, including the one on my father.

"Unfortunately, Eric was hurt during the battle. He collapsed on the beach afterward. I wanted to help him, to heal him, but I was a mermaid again. I couldn't. So I watched from afar. A young woman found him after a few moments, once the storm Ursula had created during the fight passed. She helped him where I could not. Two weeks passed in which she stayed by his side. During that time, I begged and pleaded with Daddy to turn me human. He refused."

"Look what it had brought her!" King Triton hissed.

"So I waited. Waited for Eric to come back to me. To see me again. He had saved me, almost kissed me. Surely he loved me. Another week passed. And then another. Finally, I saw him again. Only, this time, it was on his wedding ship to a girl he actually loved. He had forgotten about me, would not so much as look at me. And that was the end of that.

"After, I fell into a deep state of depression. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. Daddy feared for my life. So afraid that I was going to die, he at last granted me my request to be human, provided I stay away from Eric and his kingdom. I did so willingly.

"But where could I go? His kingdom stretched far beyond where I felt comfortable going. So I decided to go to the one place I knew was safe: Neverland. I missed you a lot, and knew that you would help me forget. And you have, Peter. You've made my happy again. For the first time in…I don't know how long."

"So, let me get this straight. You're here because someone broke your heart?" Peter inhaled.

"It started that way, yes. But now I'm here because someone mended it and stole it again. You. I've always loved you, Peter. Even when I was in Atlantica."

"But I thought you said you loved this Eric person!" Peter's eyes blazed angrily.

"I only loved what he was: human. You, you are the person I really love."

"Enough!" King Triton was caught halfway between a look of complete sorrow and absolute hatred. "And now she is going home. Say your goodbyes, Ariel. You won't be returning. I knew turning you human was a mistake."

"No!"

The thing was, Peter knew he should be feeling angry. After all, the only reason she had come to Neverland again was to escape the torture of her life in Atlantica. Not because she longed to see him again. She had lied to him, refused to let him in on her past. Refused to tell him the full reasoning behind her human state.

Yet, it wasn't anger that bubbled up from Peter's core. Oh, no. Instead, what he felt was sadness. Complete and utter misery. Someone – this Eric person – had hurt her knowingly. He had caused her pain. Pain he was now learning he had been healing from the very beginning.

Despite the fact that King Triton was standing right there, Peter strolled forward and pulled Ariel into his arms. She stiffened at his touch, not moving to put her arms around him.

"Get away from her!" King Triton bellowed, flicking his trident at them menacingly.

"No."

Ariel, seemingly detached from the two, looked up at Peter through watery eyes and said in a whisper, "You're not…mad at me?"

Stroking her hair out of her eyes, he shook his head. "No. Not at all."

"Really?"

"Really?"

Without warning, her arms flew up around him and tightened across his middle. "Thank you," she said softly, burying her head into his chest. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Ariel! Let go of him and come here this instant!"

Tugging herself back, the ex-mermaid replied in a defiant tone, "Never."

"I mean it, Ariel. Let go. We're going home."

"You are. I'm already here."

"Ariel, please." King Triton's voice went soft and pleading. "I just want to know that my little girl is safe. Loved. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"Peter won't hurt me."

"Ariel."

"No, listen!" Ariel moved out of Peter's grasp, her eyes alive with a fire the king hadn't seen in a long time. "He won't hurt me. You want to know how I know that? Because he loves me. You haven't been here to see it. He's saved me more times than I can count. He's even said he would give up Neverland for me! He's done more for me than you will ever know. For the first time in…forever….I feel like I'm right where I belong. This is where I meant to be. And nothing you say will change that."

"But you were hurt by the pirates! How is that protecting you?"

"I told you! That was my fault. Not his. Leave Peter out of this."

Peter was at a loss for words. He wanted to defend himself, but Ariel was doing a pretty good job of it all on her own. Her words rang with sincerity, and he kissed her forehead, a burning sensation filling his body from head to toe.

"Ariel, I can't just leave you he-"

"Yes, you can. I'm 17 years old. I'm not a child anymore. I know what I want, Daddy. I want this."

A long silence followed her proclamation.

At last, Peter found his voice. "If I may, sir." King Triton's head snapped toward Peter and it took everything he had to not shrink away at his intimidating glare. "I promise you, I will protect her. I will fight to my last breath. I will do anything for her. Anything."

"And tell me, boy, how do I know you are telling the truth?" King Triton spat.

"Because I'm promising it to you."

"Promises can be broken."

"I don't break promises. I keep them."

"Until you forget them."

"I don't forget. Like I said, I keep them." Then, getting an idea, Peter turned to Ariel. "This I promise you, Ariel," he said, catching her hand in his. "I will watch over you, and protect you."

Ariel beamed, her eyes still wet.

"I promise to love you. Forever."

* * *

**Author's Note:** One more chapter to go :] Leave a review, please.


	18. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"I'm going to let go now, ok? Just breathe through your nose. Don't panic. I'm right here."

"Ok," Ariel whispered. "Ok." Steadily, she felt Peter's hands leave her waist and side. The lack of pressure made her heart sputter temporarily and she had to fight the urge to claw out after him. She could do this. She could do this.

"Now, think of something happy," Peter instructed her, not taking his eyes off hers. He kept his voice steady, not wanting to frighten her. She was terrified enough as it was. "Any happy little thought."

A happy little thought. That wasn't so hard. She had lots of happy thoughts. Most of them revolving around moments with Peter. Closing her eyes, she focused on the past few days, her body slowly relaxing.

It had been stressful at first. King Triton refused to listen to reason, continually pushing for Ariel to return home with him. He had used every trick in the book: puppy-dog eyes, harsh demands, desperate pleadings. It had taken every ounce of will in Ariel's body to not give in. In fact, if Peter hadn't been there to support her, she had no doubt in her mind she would be in Atlantica at this very moment.

After a few days, it had finally seemed to sink in that Ariel was not going to come with him. He had realized that, even though he wanted to, he couldn't force her. He wasn't strong enough to cause his youngest baby the pain of taking her away from the one thing that brought her happiness.

Of course, that hadn't stopped him from threatening Peter within an inch of his life if he in any way, shape or form hurt his daughter.

The goodbye had been difficult. King Triton, tears streaming down his cheeks, begged her to come with him, but they both knew it was futile. She had made her choice. And he would have to accept that.

After he left, life returned to normal. Well, as normal as living in Neverland could be. The storms ended, brought about by King Triton. For a parting gift, he had placed a spell on the island. Peter could continue living on it, even as a teenager. The island would survive without his youthfulness, carried on by the Lost Boys that appeared every few months. In short, Neverland wouldn't disappear. Just change. Change to suit both childhood and adolescence alike.

After all, every person is truly young at heart. That counted for something.

Currently, the island was undergoing massive reshaping. The mermaids, having met with King Triton before his departure, agreed to help out, their mystical powers proving to be very useful when lifting trees. With one swoop of their hands, the pressure of the water would arch the tree back up and the soil would lock it in place.

Only a few more days and the island would look good as new.

"Good, good," Peter's voice came. Though her eyes were closed, Ariel knew he was circling her, presumably with his arms out to catch her should she fall.

Surprisingly, for once, she didn't feel the terror that usually accompanied her when in the air. Nerves wracked her from head to toe, yes, but weren't bad enough to immobilize her completely. Actually, it wasn't so bad. Flying. If you could call her floating five feet in the air flying.

"Alright, now, Ariel, I want you to open your eyes. Look at me."

Inhaling deeply, she obeyed. The first thing she saw was Peter. His face was mere inches from hers, a broad smile lifting the corners of his cheeks. She could see her own reflection in his eyes.

"I'm ok," she said. And she was.

"Good. Would you like to go higher?"

After a slight pause, she nodded her head. "Yes."

"Ok. Think of something else. Something even more joyful. It will lift you up quickly, but don't worry. As long as you focus on whatever it is you are thinking of, you'll be fine. Ready? Ok, now!"

The memory of Peter's warm arms around her faded away and was replaced by something brighter. A single moment that seemed to define her. Peter's face, that of a teenager not a boy, filled her mind. He beamed down at her, much like he was doing now.

"By the way," the memory of him said, chuckling, "I'm glad you came back."

And unlike before when she had explicitly asked him, this time she knew he meant it.

"I'm glad I came back, too," she replied, snuggling closer to him on the hammock. The Lost Boys were out at the moment, and she enjoyed the fact that they were alone. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Peter said, a breath-taking look of exultation crossing his face.

At his expression, Ariel suddenly felt her body sky-rocket, climbing higher and higher into the clouds. With each foot that disappeared beneath her, she felt her body explode in goosebumps. The wind carried her, egging her on. Peter soared with her, at her side as a precaution. But even he had dropped his arms. He knew she was ready.

"Wow," Ariel whispered when at last she stopped her mad ascent. She gazed down at the splendor of Neverland, taking in the sight of the Mermaid Lagoon, alive with a dozen or so mermaids and merman. The Indians, likewise, were bustling about their camp. Even from where they were, Peter and Ariel could hear the sound of distant voices as they went about their daily routines.

"Watch out," Peter said almost lazily, latching on to her arm and tugging her to the side just as a cannonball shot through the cloud they had been perched on.

"PAN!" roared the angry voice of Captain Hook. "Come down, boy, or I'll blow you to pieces!"

"You have to catch me first!" Peter taunted, his own voice so deep now, it rivaled the Captain's.

Hook's face flushed, a true testament to his temper. He had made it through the storm with various cuts and bruises, none of which had been life-threatening. No, what he had instead made it through with was an even worse attitude and resolved longing to murder Peter on sight.

Ariel laughed as Peter towed her forward. With his hand on her wrist it was impossible to not feel safe and secure. Gently, he coaxed her to another cloud and seated himself. She copied his actions.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Ariel asked, laughing.

"Of course not," Peter said, a momentarily flash of his teeth reminding her of the boy he once was. But then it was gone, and teenage-Peter took his place. "He's Hook. Trying to kill me is what he does."

"Don't worry. Next time he tries, I'll save you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Peter cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"Just…" He smiled softly. "I'm just happy right now."

"Me, too." Ariel interlocked their fingers and he leaned it, kissing the back of her hand.

"Think you can share Neverland with an ex-mermaid?" she asked.

"No."

Ariel raised an eyebrow.

"But I could share it with a Fire Dancer."

"That, Little Flying Eagle," Ariel declared, leaning her head on his shoulder, "sounds perfect. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it's done. I can't believe it's done. I know it's like the cheesiest ending ever. But I also know that you're probably grinning to yourself like me. Thank you to all of you who have read this story. You don't know how much your support has meant to me. Thank you for dealing with my lack of updating, my inexcusable amount of typos and my completely deranged fangirliness.

I don't know what else to say. So just...thanks.

- Brittany.

(P.S. I will be going back through eventually and finally editing this.)

(P.P.S. If you haven't left a review up to this point, I'd really appreciate it if you did now :] It would mean the world to me. I truly want to know if people enjoyed this.)


End file.
